Radioactive
by melissawtf
Summary: Belle flees the Wizarding World in her animagus form when Deatheaters attack her home and Klaus is oddly intrigued when an injured black panther is found on his doorstep. Deciding to take it in, he and Rebekah are more than shocked to find out that the panther is anything but normal.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is obviously a cross-over but the character I'm pulling from the Wizarding World will be an OC. Don't worry though, she's friends with a couple familiar faces though you'll have to read to find out who seeing as there will be a lot of characters interacting with one another ;)**

**As for the timelines, I'm pulling the HP realm up-to-date with that of the VD realm. The Battle of Hogwarts will be taking place in the present time, (The Golden Trio, Draco, and my OC are about to start their 7th year), and in the VD realm.. none of this bullshit with Silas went down. Silas was easily put down and Elena still has her humanity off. If this confuses you, well.. just read ;) **

**Character Appearance: 5'6, slim yet fit, emerald green eyes, pin-straight black as night hair that falls to the middle of her back_, _very feminine aristocratic facial bone structure (think Malfoy bone structure). I really_ don't_ want to use Lucy Hale again as my OC but she would look really similar to how Belle looks except with green eyes. Link of Belle is on my profile.  
**

* * *

Belle Erikson sighed dejectedly for the ump-tenth, her right temple pressed against the cold window pane of her room. Sitting on the window seat with her knees bent and brought in closer to her chest, she stared sadly out the window.

Having been forbidden from seeing her best friends, Fred and George, the summer before her Seventh Year at Hogwarts was a major bore. She had been looking forward to accepting the invite to their older brother's wedding but when word got out through the grape-vine that the number of Deatheaters were on the rise, her parents kept her in the protection of their home. And boy was she ever glad that she had listened to them and didn't attempt to sneak out. Having an attack of Deatheaters during the wedding reception, word got out quickly that the Ministry had fallen and her parents were on more alert than ever.

Being one of the oldest, most powerful, and richest Wizarding families in Great Britain came with the price of being recruited into Voldemort's inner circle and that was what her parent's feared. Though the Erikson family came from a long line of Slytherins, they didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with Voldemort's plan for their world and tried their very hardest to remain neutral.

While her parent's tried their damnedest to remain neutral with their peers, Bella tried her damnedest to remain neutral with her friends at school. Being a Pureblood, she grew up with Draco and became fast friends with the boy though their friendship was tested when School had started. Having been placed with him in Slytherin, being in the most hated and feared house didn't stop Belle from making friends with those of kids from the other houses. Her first friends, besides Draco, ended up being that of Hermione, Fred, and George Weasley who were proud Gryffindors during her Second Year. The twins were cautious of her at first but when she laughed at one of their pranks and congratulated them on their sneakiness, they took quite a liking to the younger girl. Harry came next and though Ron wasn't particularly fond of the Slytherin girl, he was sure to be civil when she was around.

Draco had whined, telling her that she could do a hell of a lot better than befriending the poorest family of their kind but she paid him no mind. He whined and picked on her for the choices of friends and she poked fun at him whenever one of her Gryffindor friends got one-up on him. Especially in their Third-Year when Hermione punched him. She had laughed her bum off when Draco told her why his nose had been broken before calming down and helping him heal it. Telling him that he deserved it for being a whiny git and having the School Board consider killing Buckbeak, Draco scowled at her all the while, almost denying her help but eventually gave in.

She was a one-of-a-kind friend that he could never replace.

Lighting flashed and thunder clapped which brought Belle out of her thoughts. She watched as the sky seemed to have darkened even more. Drops of rain starting to hit her window pane which made the evening seem even more gloomy. Standing up, she made her way over to her bed where her school trunk lay, her robes laid out beside it on her bed. Picking up her robes to fold them, an object fell off of one of them and she frowned when she picked it up. In her hand was the Head Girl Badge. The position was sure to have been Hermione's but given the fact that she, Harry, and Ron were on the run, the position got passed down to her. Looking at the Badge made her think of Draco which made her frown deepen. He had always told her that she was meant to be Head Girl if the mudblood Granger hadn't beaten her for it which of course led her to smack him until he apologized for saying the 'm' word in front of her.

But Draco wouldn't be there at school with her either. Having become a Deatheater, Belle was terrified for him. She didn't want that fate for one of her good friends and she bawled her eyes out when he showed her the mark at the beginning of their Sixth Year. With Draco having the Dark Mark, it almost damaged their friendship for good but when he broke down in front of her and explained why he had to become one, her heart broke for him even more.

With two of her friends plus Ron on the run, two more friends hiding out and planning to stand up to Voldemort's plans, and another friend in Voldemort's Inner Circle, Belle was left with no-one to speak to.

This was not how their lives were supposed to go.

After having everything folded and packed away in her school trunk, Belle left it open in case she needed to add something else and went back to the window seat. Thunder clapped louder, rain hit harder, and when the lightening flashed yet again, Belle could've sworn she saw smokey figures flying through the storm.

Not even a minute later, an explosion sounded downstairs and Belle whirled around, flicking her wrist backward to allow her wand to drop down from the holster attached to her inner forearm. Now facing her bedroom door, she gripped her wand and took hesitant steps forward. Windows shattering sounded next and as Belle made a move to open her door and investigate the noises, her bedroom door slammed open with her Mother rushing inside.

Taking in her Mother's disheveled appearance, a few hairs coming undone from her usual elegant bun, Belle finally spoke. "What's going on?"

"They're here.", was all her Mother said. She made a bee-line for her daughter's school trunk, dropping a few items into the trunk before brandishing her wand and waving it over said trunk.

"What are you doing?" Belle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the explosions continued downstairs. It sounded as if someone was having a duel in the foyer of their home. "Mum?" When her Mother didn't speak, Belle grabbed her Mother by the shoulders. "_Mum! _What's going on?"

"Deatheaters." She murmured, her face having lost all it's color. Even Belle's face drained of color when her Mum mentioned that one word. "Your Father's holding them off downstairs but you must hurry. I need to get you out of here." She dug into the pocket of her robe, pulling out an expensive looking diamond and emerald necklace, and clasped it around her daughter's neck in a hurry.

"What's this?" Bella asked, her nerves climbing higher and higher.

"Port-key." Her Mum answered. "It's charmed to turn into a collar when you're in your other form and back into a necklace when you're back in human form."

"Okay but why?"

"Enough with the questions!" Her Mum cried in a rush. "The port-key will leave in less than two minutes so I need you to transform. When the Deatheaters break down the door, I want you to run and don't look back. Just keep running." She urged her daughter.

"Mum." Tears filled Belle's eyes as the sounds of a duel could no longer be heard.

"Don't." She wiped the tears away from her daughter's face. "Where you're going, you'll be safe. They'll look after you and when the truth about you comes out, your trunk of things will appear to you. I've _seen _it." She assured her. "You might want to explain a few things to them but when you do, they'll accept it." Belle nodded and didn't question her Mother any further. In her family's bloodline, there had been a history of Seers and her Mother had been lucky enough to become one. Belle, on the other hand, was glad that the family trait had skipped her. "Now hurry! Transform before they get up here."

Belle swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly hugged her Mother, her Mother choking back a sob as her daughter pulled away and hid her wand away. Without another thought, Belle's figure shrunk until she was in the form of a black panther. Emerald green eyes, that matched that of the now diamond and emerald collar, peered up at her weeping Mother before her sensitive ears picked up someone just down the hallway where her bedroom door resided.

Tail flicking in annoyance, Belle locked gazes with her door and stood in front of her Mother. The door to her room was blasted open, and as the smoke cleared away, Belle's lips pulled back in a snarl as she angrily hissed at the intruding Deatheater. Lunging at the masked Deatheater, Belle's jaw clenched around the wrist that was holding a wand out toward her and bit down. When the wand clattered to the floor, Belle jumped back when she saw a flash of red hit the Deatheater and watched as he was thrown into the wall.

"_Run!_"

As Belle raced down the halls and leapt down stairs, she passed up many surprised Deatheaters who she had to jump on and knock them off balance so she had a chance to escape. When she passed the third Deatheater, she knew it was inevitable that her Mother wouldn't make it to see daylight the following day.

Bounding down the third flight of stairs, she leapt over a body at the foot of the last staircase and skidded to a stop so she could do a double-take. The lifeless eyes of her Father stared endlessly up at the ceiling.

She felt the familiar tug beginning to tingle behind where her navel should have been had she been in human form and backpedaled away from her Father's lifeless form. Before the portkey could fully activate, the flash of incoming red caught her in the ribs and she was thrown backward into a glass cabinet that had her Mum's favorite glass figurines.

A masked Deatheater loomed over her, wand pointed down at her but before a curse could leave his or her lips, the room spun around her and her vision went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but trust me, they're not all this short. They'll get longer soon. **

**FYI: I really tried to keep the characters _in character _but some things just don't work out. They'll each have their moments when they're _in character _and times when they're not. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Italics will be Belle's inner monologue when she's finally conscious and taking in her surroundings.**

* * *

"Honestly, Nik-" Rebekah sighed from the passenger seat of her brother's vehicle. "-I don't see why don't we leave Mystic Falls already. There's nothing left for us here anymore."

"Sure there is." Klaus smirked from behind the wheel. "You get to flirt with that human bus boy from the Grill while I sit around and keep the Salvatore brothers on their toes and constantly looking over their shoulders."

"Of course you would remain in this useless town to bother with baby vampires." She drawled as she watched the scenery whip by her window. "And that bus boy has a name, you know?" She faced her brother, a glare fixated on him. "I can't even utter a word to Matt without Elena and Caroline giving me the death glare from across the room." Klaus chuckled at his sister's misfortune yet grinned when he heard Caroline's name. While he had given up on pursuing the younger vampire, it didn't stop them from forming an odd friendship. Her other friends didn't approve but if Stefan could befriend Rebekah, why couldn't Caroline do the same with Klaus? "You would think that they'd be a tiny bit grateful after we helped them get rid of Silas." She sneered. "I could've used the cure for myself, you know? I could've become human like I always wanted or even jammed it down that doppleganger's throat so you could have continued to use her as a blood bag but no. I decided to jam it down Silas' throat while you and-"

"Enough, 'Bekah." Klaus sighed in agitation. "I was there, too. I know what happened."

His sister sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to glare out the window instead of at Klaus. As he pulled up to the drive-way of their home and parked, Rebekah made a show of using her vampire speed to blur her way out of the car, slamming the door, and up to the front steps where she froze. Klaus soon followed but before he could peer over his sister's shoulder to see what the holdup was, she filled him.

"There's a giant bleeding black cat at the door, Nik."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his sister's statement but when he got a look for himself, she was telling the truth. Although it was no ordinary cat that was on his doorstep. It was a black panther.

The panther seemed to be knocked out but Rebekah took cautious steps towards it anyway. Just because she was immortal, it didn't mean she wanted to get ripped into by the animal with it's teeth and claws. She nudged one of it's back paws with her shoe, grimacing as the animal didn't respond. "Oh well." She shrugged. "Your house, your problem." Without another word, she stepped over the panther and continued her way inside.

After taking a moment to study and circle the unconscious panther, his eyes landed on the shining collar around it neck. "What's this?" He murmured to himself and crouched down, his fingers immediately running over the diamonds and emeralds. "Such an beautiful and expensive collar for a wild animal."

Seeing that the animal wasn't likely to wake up anytime soon, something in the back of Klaus' mind told him that he should take the animal inside. The panther had to be someone's pet since it had such a pretty collar around it's neck and if no-one asked questions about it, well at least he'd have a fierce panther at his side if it was tame enough to keep. Sighing, he rolled back the sleeves of his beige henley v-neck shirt, shoving his arms beneath the animal to cradle it's limp body in his arms. As the blood slicked over his arms, he grimaced when he felt pieces of glass that were embedded in the animal's body slice into his own arm. "What in the world happened to you?" He wondered. "Better yet, where did you come from?"

..

..

..

Klaus had just finished plucking out the glass from the panther's body when Rebekah came back downstairs. "Since when are you a veterinarian?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Klaus replied as he picked up a needle and string from beside him.

Rebekah huffed when she didn't get the rise out of her brother that she usually got. She, instead, settled for pulling up a chair to watch as he worked. "Why are you even caring for the mangy animal, anyway?"

"_She's _no mangy animal." Klaus started stitching up the wounds one by one. "If you take a closer look, sister, you'd see that she was well fed and cared for. Cared for so much that she's got diamonds and emeralds around her neck."

Rebekah perked up, leaning forward to see what her brother was talking about and sure enough, there was a collar of diamond and emeralds around the panther's neck. "Are those real?"

"I believe so." He tied off the last stitch, cutting the string so it didn't hang and bother the poor animal.

As soon as he leaned back, the panther twitched and her eyes fluttered open.

..

..

..

_What the-.. where am I? _Belle's eyes flickered back and forth as she took in the rather large fireplace with a painting of a meadow hanging above it, bookcases filled from top to bottom, and the different shades of golds, beige, and red. _Could they be anymore Gryffindor? This seems like a place Hermione would love._

"Step back, Nik. She's becoming more alert."

_Nik? _

"Quiet down, Rebekah. She's just a harmless kitty cat. We're practically indestructible, remember?"

_Indestructible? Kitty cat?! I'll show them kitty cat! _Belle quickly scampered to her feet, her paws sliding along the marble floor since her claws had came out in her anger and fright of not knowing where she was. She felt several twinges of pain in her side but she ignored them as she faced the voices and bared her teeth in an almost inaudible hiss.

"Harmless kitty cat." The blonde snorted as she took steps back. "Remember she's only a kitty cat when she rips your throat out."

Belle's eyes danced between the male and female, her mind taking in everything it could remember about them. They looked alike, both being blonde though while the female had nearly straight hair, the male had a slight curl to his dirty blonde short-cropped head of hair, and a bit of stubble covering his jawline. Both had blue eyes though while the female had the shade of cobalt, the male had the shade of azure, and both spoke with a british accent.

At least they all had something in common.

The male, the one the female called 'Nik' took a step towards her, crouching down as his hands hung limply between his knees. "There, there, beautiful. You're safe now."

Belle snorted through her snout, her eyes never leaving that of the being crouched in front of her. "Look at her eyes, Nik. They match that of her collar."

"I see." He nodded along. "Quite beautiful, isn't she?"

If Belle could roll her eyes in panther form, she would have rolled them now. Normally she would've blushed at the compliment coming from someone who looked like he did but she currently wasn't in the mood to be nice. The female now took a step closer though she remained behind Nik and studied her just like he was. Sensing no immediate danger yet, Belle let her lips come together to hide her sharp teeth. Seeing as they were taking the time to study her, she took it upon herself to study them.

_Hmm, must be brother and sister. Rich, obviously. _Belle came to the conclusion as she let her eyes flicker around the room before landing on the two before her again. _But just where did Mum send me? _As the seconds ticked by, she felt her magic flare up inside of her. It was as if warning bells were going off, everything in her body telling her to run. The flare up was so sudden that it set the fur along her spine to stand on end and she couldn't help the hiss that escaped her throat. As Nik reached out to her, she swiped her paw at his hand, baring her teeth, but he was quick to pull his hand back.

_Impossible! No-one's that fast._

"She doesn't trust us." The female frowned.

"Obviously, Rebekah." The male scoffed. "Would you trust people again after the treatment she was put through?"

_Treatment? What treatment?_

"The poor girl had glass embedded in her body. Of course she wouldn't trust us."

_Glass embedded in my body? _Belle wracked her brain for what had happened when the memory was suddenly there in the forefront of her mind. _Deatheaters. _She remembered. _I got distracted and one caught me in the ribs with a 'stupify'. _

"Yes, well, since you cured her back to health, you get to take care of her." The female shrugged. "It looks like she's your problem now." She walked to the side of the male, crouching down beside him as well. "Just remember one thing-", she looked Belle in the eyes. "-I'm bigger, faster, and stronger. You attempt to take a bite out of me and I'll feed you to my friend."

Belle mentally scoffed before hissing and baring her teeth yet again. _I thought Mum said I could trust these people?_

"Two can play that game." The female grinned as fangs elongated from her top jaw and the blue irises of her eyes faded to pitch black as the whites of her eyes faded to blood red. Black veins slithered to surface beneath her eyes and the female let out a hiss of warning of her own.

Belle pushed herself backwards, putting as much distance between them in the midst of her shock. _Vampires?! How in Merlin's name am I safer with vampires?!_

"Was that really necessary?" The male rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Now she knows who's in charge here."

The male chuckled as he stood, quickly followed by the female. "Don't kid yourself, Bekah. We all know who's really in charge here." The blue irises of his own eyes suddenly glowed an eerily yellow, black veins slithering to the surface beneath his own eyes but he had two sets of fangs instead of one.

_Bloody hell! What the hell is that?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember, the italics in here is Belle when she's talking to herself in her mind since she's currently in panther form. This chapter picks up from the previous one.**

* * *

Belle had backed herself into a corner. Not the smartest move on her part but when you see a vampire of a different kind than you've studied, well one would not be thinking clearly. She watched as the two of them grinned down at her, their faces back to normal now but she was still on guard.

"See. Harmless kitten." Klaus chuckled.

Belle mentally rolled her eyes, keeping the hiss that was threatening to come out in check. It was better not to pick a fight with someone who wouldn't think twice about snapping a neck or sinking their fangs into your throat.

"Yes, well, what do we do with her now?" Rebekah asked. "What do we feed a panther? Better yet, where's she going to sleep?"

_I can't believe I'm actually relying on these two._ Belle's eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"Good question." Klaus drawled. "Do you think the younger Salvatore brother would mind hunting down Bambi for our newest house guest?"

"Shove it, Nik."

Klaus chuckled as he pulled out his phone, pressing a button and holding it up to his ear. "We'll be needing some assistance." He told Rebekah who pouted, choosing to sit on the sofa that was halfway across the room, Klaus joining her as they left the panther in her corner.

_Definitely not in the Wizarding World. _Belle sighed to herself. _Muggle technology doesn't work there._

The person Klaus was calling finally answered. "Caroline, love. I seem to have found myself in a bit of a predicament and I could really use some of your advice." He got straight to the point. Rebekah could hear the baby vampire on the line, firing words back at her brother about that he better not be playing around and this _predicament _better not be something perverted. "No, no. It's nothing of that sort." Klaus assured her. "It seems that we have taken in a rather large cat, and 'bekah and I have no idea how to care for it."

Rebekah heard Caroline squeal, grimacing at the sound but her lips still twitched in amusement at the reaction. It was quite funny how Caroline could be annoyed by her brother one second and then be a total sweetheart the next. She hid her amusement from her brother, not wanting him to see that she actually approved of their odd friendship.

Just as Klaus was hanging up his phone, Belle could feel her energy draining. Waking up from a traumatic event was sure to throw one's body off balance. Her throat was dry, her limbs were aching, and she was suddenly very sleepy again. Deciding to rest a bit before their new guest got there, she laid on her stomach and crossed one paw over the other, resting her head atop them as she kept her gaze on Klaus and Rebekah. Her eyelids started to droop but she tried her hardest to keep them open. Around the fifth time she forced her eyelids open, she saw 'Nik' smirking over at her attempts to stay awake.

Belle didn't know when or how long she was asleep but someone's shocked gasp woke her up. "That's not a cat, that's a freakin' panther, Klaus!"

_Klaus? I thought he was Nik? _Was the first thing Belle thought before something else caught her attention. _She has an American accent! _Belle's eyes fluttered open as she saw yet another blonde female in the room. The new guest stood all the way across the room though, her icy blue eyes wide as they flickered over her panther form. _Merlin, do they all have blonde hair and blue eyes? _

"Calm down, Caroline. She's pretty tame for a wild animal." Klaus called out. "She hasn't even attacked us once."

"Pft." Rebekah snorted. "So her swiping at you with her teeth bared wasn't a form of attack?"

Caroline's eyes widened as Klaus glared at his sister. "Don't you have friends to bother? I'm sure Stefan or Matt wouldn't mind a visit from you? Caroline can help me out with this since she used to own a cat when she was younger."

"Yeah but that was a house cat, not a-"

"Fine." Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, standing up and walking away. "I know when I'm not wanted. I hope the panther attacks one of you." She huffed before using her vampire speed to disappear from the room.

Belle focused her attention on the remaining occupants of the room, pushing herself to sit up. As she situated herself on her back haunches, she let out a yawn that had her mouth stretching open wide, her teeth on full view. When she opened her eyes, her tongue flicking out to lick the sides of her lips, she found Nik or Klaus smiling at her while the one he called Caroline stood just behind his shoulder.

"Why isn't she attacking us?"

"She's smarter than a normal animal, love." He shrugged. "That and I think 'bekah traumatized her by hissing back at her in vampire form."

"Aw, poor thing." Caroline suddenly cooed, forgetting for a moment that it was a _freakin' panther_ in the same room with them. "Have you tried petting her?"

"I have." Klaus nodded, his eyes trained on the panther still. "But you can imagine her reaction when a half werewolf tried getting that close to her."

_Half-werewolf?! He's a cross between vampire and werewolf! _Belle suddenly gulped though that really didn't do anything for her dry as sandpaper throat.

Caroline ahh'd. "Of course. She's of the feline family so she wouldn't exactly take a liking to another being from the canine family." The blonde turned her attention to the panther, cautiously taking a few steps forward. "Do you think she'd have the same reaction if I were to try?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Caroline's eyes lit up as she put her full attention on the panther now. Belle mentally cocked her eyebrow, tilting her head to the side as the blonde female approached her. "Careful there, love. If she takes a swipe at you, just use your speed to get away. You're faster than her."

_Another vampire? Of course. _

As Caroline got closer, Belle sat straighter and watched as the vampire approached her. Her magic started to flare up again, though it wasn't as much as it had did when Nik and 'bekah got close to her but she could still feel the little warning jolts telling her to run. Pushing it aside, she stood her ground as Caroline tentatively reached her hand out towards her, palm out.

She stopped right before her hand connected with the panther's head and Belle took it as a sign that she was letting her make the final move. Though everything in her was telling her to run, she had to push that feeling down. If her Mum had told her that these people were going to look after her, she'd trust her Mum. So pushing down all the warning signs, she connected the side of her head with the vampire's palm.

Caroline smiled widely as the panther leaned into her touch, letting her fingers scrape through the fur around her ears, the top of her head, and neck. "Wow." She breathed out. Belle closed her eyes at the feeling of someone running their fingers through her fur and caught herself mid purr. When she opened her eyes, she caught Caroline holding back her giggles as she continued to pet her. "Now as awesome as this is to be petting a panther, you really are going to need supplies if you're planning on taking care of her."

_I like you. You're nice. _Belle thought as her tongue flicked out and licked Caroline's hand. _Well, that's embarrassing. _Belle mentally grimaced. Being in feline form, the feline tendencies tended to over-write all her human tendencies.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure cats have rough tongues," Caroline frowned. "-but her tongue is too dry to be normal. Have you given her any water?"

_No! And I'm the guest of his home. _Belle whined to herself.

When Caroline turned her back on the panther, she found herself looking at an empty room. "Typical male." She huffed and turned back to the panther, running her fingers through her fur yet again. "You'd think that being over a thousand years old, he would know how to take care of an animal."

_Whoa! He's old!_

When the panther's eyes flicked over her shoulder, Caroline knew that Klaus was behind her. "Why don't you give her the water. Maybe she'll overlook the canine in you and play nice." She grinned coyly.

Klaus chuckled, walking forward very carefully as to not scare the animal into attack mode. Seeing as Caroline was closer, if the panther suddenly attacked, Caroline would be the first target.

_Oh, will you hurry up?! _Belle groaned. _I need water so I'm not going to attack._

The water was set before her as Klaus crouched down next to Caroline, Belle eagerly lowering her head to lap up the cold water. She hadn't known just how thirsty she was until she was licking the bottom of the bowl, all water gone. Sitting back and licking the water droplets from her whiskers, she found two amused vampires staring back.

"Okay so what do we feed her now?" Klaus wondered.

Caroline opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it. "I'm not sure. The only panthers I've ever seen have been on the Animal Planet channel and those eat raw animals in the wild."

_Yuck! _Belle mentally gagged. _Please don't try to feed me raw animal._

"I don't know." Klaus' lips pursed together. "Something tells me we won't get his one to eat raw, bloodied meat."

_Well aren't you a smart cookie._

"Hmm." Caroline hummed. "Well what if you buy sandwich meats? Or Ham that one would normally cook on Thanksgiving? I'm pretty sure she'll eat that."

_Tempting. _Belle thought along. _As long as you don't drop it on the floor, I'll eat it._

"Very well." Klaus agreed. "But you're going with me. I'm not going to the supermarket alone."

Caroline laughed. "If you say so."

The two vampires stood, walking away from the panther before Klaus turned around to face her. "We'll be right back, precious. Don't go anywhere."

_Pft. Precious._

Caroline laughed at him as Klaus turned back around and the two disappeared from the room.

Hearing the engine of a car come to life somewhere outside, she took the chance to walk around the room. Seeing as Rebekah had left earlier and now these two were gone, she'd have a moment to herself.

Standing up and stretching out her form, pain twinged in her side and she suddenly remembered 'Nik' mentioning she had glass embedded there. Twisting so she can get a look for herself, she finds that the cuts are all stitched up but it doesn't stop her from licking one or two of the wounds.

When she felt satisfied from licking them, she stood up and walked around the room. She made it to the foyer where she found two sets of stairs, one on either side of the room, that led upward and met in the middle to go to the next floor of the house. _Bloody hell! They really are rich._

Part of her was tempted to walk up the stairs to explore but the other part of her was telling her to go back to where 'Nik' had left her. Deciding to chance it, she carefully made her way up a few steps without pulling her stitches. Between the fourth and fifth stair, a silvery mist shot down from the second floor, it's form circling Belle before stopping right in front of her.

The silvery mist then smoothed out into that of a Hyena.

_Fred or George. _Belle mused. Being twins, when they learned to cast their patronus, their patronus' came out the exact same animal.

Opening it's mouth, George's voice spoke. _"Where are you?! Shacklebolt just informed us that your home is destroyed and they found your parents in the ruble. Please tell me you're safe. Fred and Mum are freakin' out. Don't send any messages via owl. The Ministry has fallen and we don't know who is on what side. They're checking all of our mail as well as a few other families that are known for being against You-Know-Who. If we don't hear back from you, Fred and I will search for you and bring your arse back to the safe-house."_

The patronus faded away after the message was completed and Belle mentally smiled. They were worried about her. Looking around to make sure no-one had snuck up on her, she focused on her feline sensitive hearing to make sure no-one was anywhere near the home. When all was quiet, she focused on her magic to make her form shrink back into that of a human.

Groaning, Belle opened her eyes and glanced down at her own hands. Her skin was covered in dirt and blood, the side of her shirt soaked in her blood and had a variety of holes where the glass tore through. Flicking her wrist, her wand slipped into her hand and she immediately _scourgified _the blood from her body and shirt, and with another wave, the holes in her shirt stitched themselves together. She thought about healing her wounds but then 'Nik', Rebekah, and Caroline would really be onto her if she suddenly had no wounds for them to look after.

Sighing, she reached up to run her fingers through her hair when she felt a twinge in her side. Flinching and grumbling, she put her arm back down and produced her patronus. Whimsical mist shot out from the tip of her wand, the mist taking form of a ghostly panther that leapt around the room against invisible walls before coming to a stop in front of her and opening it's mouth. "I'm fine as can be." She spoke to her patronus as is magically recorded her message. "Mum saw the attack and had a plan of escape for me. I'm not sure where I am or who I'm with but since they seem quite taken with me in my other form, I'm assuming I'm safe for now. I'm glad you told me about the mail although I'm positive I wouldn't have been able to get ahold of an owl anyway. I think I'm somewhere across the pond. Be safe, all of you." She was about to end her message but then she remembered something else. "Also, don't even send a patronus to me. The ones I'm with don't know what I am. They just think I'm an ordinary animal. If I get another chance, I'll send my patronus to you. Tell everyone I said 'Hi'. I'll get back to as soon as I can."

The ghostly panther closed it's mouth, Belle smiling fondly at it. "Take the message to Fred or George." And just like that, the panther ran out of sight through the walls.

* * *

***Scourgify- used to clean dirt or other material off of a surface.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Need I remind you that _italics _is Belle talking though no-one can hear her or even know she's talking because she's STILL in panther form.**

* * *

By the time Caroline and Klaus had gotten back, Belle was back in panther form and lounging at the foot of the stairs, her tail lazily flicking back and forth in the air. When the front door opens, Caroline walks in first, her arms laden with grocery bags. Klaus strolls in behind her with a rather large cushion or mattress, that doesn't look like it's comfortable at all, being dragged behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay put, Princess." He peers down at Belle.

Caroline snorts, Belle standing up to follow the vampire. "She's an animal, Klaus. I really doubt she understands what you're saying."

If Belle could smirk, she'd be smirking right now.

Once in the kitchen, Caroline drops all of her bags onto the counters. "Okay, now I'd love to stay and help the panther settle in but I really need to head out now."

"Really? And just where is it you need to go?" Klaus asks.

Caroline grins as she pets the panther on the head who's looking longingly at the counter-top where the sandwich meats resides. "It seems that Stefan needs a bit of saving. Your sister is talking his ear off at the moment." She chuckles. "He texted me back at the market but I was busy."

"Aw, the baby Salvatore." Klaus cooed mockingly.

"Don't start." Caroline groaned. "You ran off one boyfriend so please don't to it to this one too."

_Wait.. boyfriend?! _Belle's attention snaps to Caroline. _So there's nothing going on between these two?They seem so comfortable with each other._

"Oh, so Stefan has the honor of calling you his now?" Klaus pouted playfully. "And to think you rejected me for him."

_What?! This Stefan character better be a Greek God if you passed up on Nik. _Belle's tail twitches furiously as she eavesdrop though neither vampire or hybrid knows what's going on inside the panther's mind.

"Well, not exactly." Caroline grimaces. "We're taking things slow since we realized that things could progress further than friendship between us."

"And what does my sister have to say about this?" Klaus smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he closely pays attention to the blonde vampire. "Better question, what does your precious best friend Elena think of this?"

"Ugh." Caroline scoffed. Everything that she did with Stefan was always coming back to Elena. Since the baby vampire had yet to turn her humanity back on, everyone was constantly telling Caroline to be careful when she hanging out with Stefan. "She's still Katherine Jr. and she has no problem telling me that I'll always be second best when it comes to Stefan. She still has it in her head that Stefan's in love with her even though she claims to be happily with Damon."

_What a bint! I'll gladly attack her for you._

Caroline rolled her eyes before catching herself, her eyes widening. "Oh my gosh, I totally didn't just say that about my best friend." She quickly covers her mouth in shock.

_You totally did but don't worry. She sounds like she deserves it. _Belle's attention is torn between the gossip and the food that is starting to smell more delicious as the seconds tick by.

"Don't clam up now, love." Klaus smirked now clearly amused. "I'm highly interested to know what my sister had to say."

Caroline hid her grin behind her hands before letting them fall and sighing. "Your sister and Stefan are just friends." She explained. "They had their 'thing' but they realized that their 'thing' would go no-where 'cause they were fine with having a no-strings attached relationship. Then Rebekah got side-tracked by Matt again, and Stefan and I just sort of took off."

_Wow. So this is what normal people drama sounds like._

"Ah, I see." He mused. "Although I thought 'bekah would've put up more of a fight for her love from the 20's."

Klaus and Caroline chuckled at the same time, their smiles simultaneously falling as their eyes widened.

"Did we really just.." Caroline's face scrunched up.

"Gossip like a couple of girlfriends?" Klaus grimaced. "Yeah. Yeah we did."

_You totally did._ Belle mentally snickered.

Caroline grimaced as well. "I hate you."

"Tell Stefan I have a stake with his name on it."

The two looked comfortable with their supposed statements, Caroline with her hate and Klaus with his threat that they smirked at one another. They were still new to this friendship and gossiping like they've been friends for ages was quite odd yet nice.

"Well, alright. I'm on way to see Stefan." Caroline chuckled. "And I'll see you soon." She cooed while looking down at Belle. "Don't forget to feed her." She told Klaus. "She keeps eyeing the bags like she'd been recently starved."

_Psh. No I'm not but I am really hungry._

"Will do."

Caroline was soon gone in a blur which only left Klaus looking down at Belle. "Well, I guess I should feed you and then we can get some sleep."

Belle only looked up at him with indifference.

* * *

The following morning, Klaus awoke to the panther lounging on his bed and staring at him. After a few minutes last night, he had finally lured the panther into following him up the stairs and into his room so they could get some sleep. The cushion, which was really a large dog's bed, was placed in the corner of the room where the panther was quick to curl up on it and fall asleep. He didn't know when the panther had joined him on the bed but he was actually shocked that he hadn't felt the bed move when she jumped on.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He eyed her sleepily.

_Violating you with my eyes. _Belle mentally shrugged nonchalantly. Some time during his sleep, the bed sheet 'Nik' was covering himself with had slid down his body so his entire upper body was bare to her eyes. When one had a body like he did, it was just asking to be stared at.

The panther's tail flicked lazily in the air, her gaze planted on 'Nik' even when his bedroom door opened. "I see you've finally found a cuddle friend." Rebekah drawled.

And without missing a beat, Klaus shot back. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, 'bekah." He grinned. "It's not my fault the ladies love to keep my bed warm for me."

"Well excuse me for not taking a page out of your book and stooping down to bestiality."

_Rebekah; one. Nik; zero. _Belle giggled uncontrollably that she couldn't help it when her laughing carried over into her panther form and made her sound like she was hacking up a furball.

Rebekah snickered. "I think she's going to be sick all over your bed."

Klaus glared at his sister before nudging the panther off his bed. "Off you go, kitten. Can't have you ruining my sheets."

_Call me 'kitten' one more time and I'll shred them to pieces. _After getting herself under control, Belle padded her way over to the door where Rebekah still stood, eyeing her cautiously. Sensing that the vampire was weary of her, Belle mentally rolled her eyes before brushing her side up against Rebekah's legs as a sign of cat affection on her way out.

..

..

..

Once everyone was situated downstairs in the kitchen, Klaus immediately set out for the fridge and pulled out meat for the panther. Dropping it down in a bowl and filling up another bowl with water, he placed them on the floor before grabbing his own breakfast of blood bags from the fridge.

_I'm never going to live this down. _Belle grumbled as she started to eat.

"You know, they say once you feed an animal that's it. The animal won't want to leave once it's been fed." Rebekah said.

Klaus hummed in agreement. "That's the whole point, sister. We _want _her to stay and not scamper off."

"And what of her owners?" Rebekah shot back. "What if someone comes looking for her? You feeding her already shows some sort of an attachment."

_I can't help it if I'm lovable._

"That won't happen, 'bekah." Klaus grumbled as he warmed up his blood on the microwave. "I have a hunch that the panther is going to be a permanent house guest."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Why? Don't tell me you're going to compel the owner to forget about her if or when they come around?"

"Nonsense." He chuckled before sipping his blood breakfast. "If you use that pretty little head of yours to remember last night, you'll remember that we found the panther in a small pool of it's own blood."

"Yes, and?"

_Yes, and? _Belle mentally repeated what Rebekah said, chewing up some more of her breakfast.

"The panther was bleeding yet there were no droplets of blood indicating what direction it came from." Klaus smirked as he watched his sister's features morph into that of slight shock. He was right. There had been no droplets of blood other than the pool the cat was lying in. "Someone left her here on purpose. That or she appeared out of thin air."

Belle snorted. _Only if you knew._

Both sets of eyes snapped down to the panther who continued to eat away. "Well, Bonnie's the only witch in Mystic Falls." Rebekah drawled.

_Another witch?_

"Yes but why would she make an injured panther appear on our steps? Bonnie still hates us so I imagine she'd sent a rabid animal instead of a healthy, tame one." Klaus retorted.

The brother and sister duo fell into a round of silence, their gazes occasionally flickering down to the eating panther.

"Okay, well, if you're going to keep her then she needs a name." Rebekah sighed. "We can't keep calling her _the panther, it, _or _her._"

"That is true." Klaus' lips pursed together in concentration. His eyes studied the panther before him, his eyes taking in the dark as coal fur and striking emerald green eyes. "Hmm, what about _Nyght._"

Rebekah scoffed. "That's such a boy's name."

_Could go both ways. _Belle pondered. _But must you really name my panther form?_

"Well I like it." Klaus huffed. "And besides, as long as we know that she's a girl, who cares?"

Rebekah took a moment to think before shrugging. "Nyght it is."

..

..

..

By the time nightfall had rolled around, Rebekah had left yet again only this time she used the excuse that she was going out for a _bite _to eat. Klaus knew all too well that she was most likely going to attempt talking to Matt and Belle didn't really care what the vampire did in her free time.

Klaus had taken to aimlessly wandering around him home, Belle following right behind him since she had nothing else or better to do. Klaus wandered from room to room, occasionally looking over his shoulder and smirking at _Nyght _who was calmly following him and taking in her surroundings.

They eventually came to a stop in front of a closed door, Klaus slowly opening it to reveal a warm, intimate painting studio. Belle followed in behind him, staring in awe at what she saw. Paintings of different sizes and different styles littered the walls as well as pulled pages from sketch books littering the desk top that sat against the back wall.

An easel was set up in the middle of the room with a blank canvas, Klaus standing before it as he picked up a paint brush and stared off into space as he thought about what he was going to paint. Not wanting to disturb him, Belle found comfort on an elegant red and gold loveseat.

_He'd definitely be a Gryfindor. _

As Belle got settled in and continued her gazing, she missed the way Klaus' eyes briefly landed on her before his paintbrush dipped into the black painted and glided over the blank canvas.

* * *

**Don't worry. Belle comes out of panther form really, really soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so there' s going to be a bit of a time jump because I desperately want to bring Belle out of panther form ;) One last reminder that the italics are Belle's words in panther form. I know these characters seem OOC but I want them that way. Sorry if it annoys you and sorry to any Elena fans for this chapter. At the current time that this is being written, she's on my shit list therefore I shall not be kind to her.**

**I also feel like this is perfect timing for this chapter seeing as it's all dark, gloomy, and thundering outside right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks that Belle has walked around in her panther form and it's been two weeks that she's been going out of her mind. Klaus or Rebekah always made sure that one of them was left with her in the house and so she couldn't get up to much without making one or both of them suspicious.

Rebekah had quickly taken a liking to her, sometimes letting the panther into her room and jump into her bed when she couldn't fall asleep. Most of the time though, Belle found herself sleeping in the corner of Nik's room on her so-called bed.

Caroline was another vampire that fell in love with _Nyght_, showing up more often now that she knew the panther wasn't hostile towards them. She, too, was sometimes left alone with Belle in the house when Rebekah and Nik had business to attend to.

Throughout her entire time being there though, she had yet been allowed outside but that was about to change seeing as she couldn't stop pacing in front of the glass double doors that led out into the backyard.

..

..

..

Belle sat on her haunches, her gaze staring longingly out the glass doors that led into a wooded area. Earlier that morning, she had found out why she had been cooped up, mentally scoffing to herself when she realized that the vampire and hybrid brother/sister duo wouldn't let her out in fear of her injuring herself more. The stitches had finally come out, Nik having took them out himself and then she was left alone for a few minutes while he went to go retrieve something from another room.

Hearing the jingle of metal, Belle turned around and came face-to-waist with Klaus and a chain dangling from his hands.

_That better not be what I think it is._ Belle narrowed her eyes.

Klaus smirked down at her, one end of the chain in his hands where a clip sat. Opening the clip, Klaus reached down for her collar.

_Oh, no you don't. _Belle or Nyght, as Klaus knew her, leaned away from his grasping hand. When he reached again, Belle fell onto her back, her paws kicking to keep his hands away from her.

Klaus chuckled. "Come on, kitten. The only way you'll be let out is if you're on a leash. Can't have you running away."

_Stop calling me 'Kitten'! You gave me a name for a reason. _Belle mentally grunted as she continued to dodge Klaus' hands. _And I'm not going to run away! _

Getting fed up, Klaus used his speed to catch the collar between his fingers so he could clip the chain leash on her but he couldn't find the loop where he could clip it on. "Maybe we should get you a new collar then? Wouldn't want to mess up this pretty little piece, now would we?"

_No! Let's just go outside. _Belle whined which came out as a whimper to Klaus' ears.

Frowning at the sound, his gaze flickered between her and the scenery outside. "Fine-" He gave in. "-but the second you run, just remember that I'm faster and stronger!"

_Yes, yes. I know, Mr. Hybrid. Let's just go!_

With one last glance, Klaus opened the doors and waited to see what she would do. Feeling herself swell with excitement, Belle took a moment to take in that she finally had some freedom before leaping outside and bounding around the backyard's perimeter and relishing in the fresh air.

_Finally!_

Klaus watched on from the back patio as Nyght leaped and bounded around in circles, occasionally swiping a paw into the water of the fountain that was smack dab in the middle of the yard.

Her eyes set out on the woods, her gaze flickering back to Klaus before looking back out into the woods.

"You want to go explore?" Klaus asked, his eyebrow raising when it seemed that Nyght had nodded to his question. "Well, alright, let's go."

Belle set off at a slow walk, Klaus blurring to her side in the blink of an eye and let her lead the way. She hopped over fallen tree trunks, dodged outstretched branches that would have otherwise dug into her body, and raked her claws down a couple of trees just for the hell of it. A couple of rabbits came across her path before quickly scampering off and even a few doe stopped in their tracks when they set their sights on her. Klaus was just impressed that she never attempted to attack or pounce on any animals that came across her path.

After a good hour of walking, leaping, and stretching- Belle decided to take a break and just lay in a small clearing that they came upon. Belle laid out completely on her side and closed her eyes as a small breeze washed over her.

"Oh, come on." Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "You can't be tired already!"

_Shove off. _Belle mentally groaned. _You're not the one who had to let your wounds heal the normal way. Or are you the one with itchy scars._

Almost as if reading her mind, Klaus kneeled beside her, moving away the fur around her wounds and tutting. "Up you get, Nyght. Your wounds somewhat healed but it looks like you agitated them when jumping all over the place." Belle snorted, her snout twitching and Klaus smirked down at her. There was something very different about her.

A twig snapping behind them caught Klaus' attention, as well as Belle's, and both looked towards the sound of the noise. Picking up her head and pushing herself up to sit on her haunches, Belle cocked her head to the side at the sight of another being who had her magic flaring up and senses tingling.

He was a handsome being, with perfect soft looking short-cropped hair that stood up on end as if he had just gotten finished running his fingers through it. Dark eyes drank her in though he was too much of a brooder for her. He impassive, stoic facial features reminded her of Draco.

"Caroline told me you had a pet panther." The male stated. "But I really didn't believe it."

Klaus stood, nodding his head in greeting. "Ah, Stefan-"

Belle's ears perked up at the name. _So this is Caroline's Stefan._

"Out looking for a bite of lunch." Klaus smirked.

Stefan's lips stayed in a grim line. "As a matter of fact, I am." He told him. "But I can't find anything out here and now I think I know why." Stefan's eyes flickered down to Belle.

"Sorry about that." Klaus' lips twitched in amusement. "I was just out letting Nyght roam around her new territory."

_You're not sorry at all. _Belle scoffed.

Stefan had no reply, his eyes still strained on the now up and walking Belle. She slowly stalked up to him, his whole body tensing at her closeness.

"Easy, Salvatore." Klaus mused. "She won't bite. Much." He added as an afterthought.

If Belle could have, she would've rolled her eyes at that statement. She walked right up to Stefan, looking him in the eyes before rubbing the top of her leg on his pant leg. Klaus huffed and it was Stefan's turn to smirk. "She is as sweet as Caroline said." He cautiously reached down to pet her head.

"Yes, well, I was sort of hoping she'd bite." Klaus shrugged. "Oh well. Nyght!" He snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Let's go home."

_Old man is off his rocker if he think he can beckon me with a snap of his fingers._

Klaus snapped again and Belle turned around to glare at him. "It's time to go!" And to show that she was unimpressed with the snapping of fingers, she planted herself in a sitting position right next to Stefan.

Stefan chuckled and it was Klaus' turn to glare. "Don't you throw a kitty temper tantrum. If you don't move, I'm not feeding you tonight."

Stefan tried his hardest to stifle his laughter at Klaus arguing with a panther but by the glare that Klaus was shooting him, he was unsuccessful. Belle held her position for a few more seconds before caving and walking towards Klaus.

Food will forever be her greatest weakness. At least while she was in this form.

..

..

..

When Klaus and Belle made it back to the mansion, the back doors were still open like Klaus had left them but multiple voices floated out to greet them, not one of them belonging to Rebekah. Brows furrowing in confusion and then anger, Klaus peered down at 'Nyght'. "Stay here." He murmured before disappearing into the house.

_Yeah right._

The sound of furniture breaking and glass breaking made her flash back to the night she and her family were attacked. Getting over her brief moment of panic, she crept in through the doors and snuck closer to the now raised voices.

"Of course you're sleeping with the enemy." A female voice sneered. "Does Stefan know you're playing him, Caroline?"

_What the bloody hell is going on?!_

"I knew-" The female chuckled darkly. "-I knew you had dirty thoughts about him but I didn't think you'd actually act on them."

"Watch your tongue, Elena." Klaus warned. "Your boyfriend missing a heart won't make him much of a boyfriend, now will it?"

_Elena? What's that bint doing here?!_ Belle crept closer, mentally cheering for Klaus.

"Rip his heart out and I'll shove this stake through hers." Elena shot back.

_Like hell you will. _Belle hissed when she made it to the open archway, gaining everyone's attention. Some bookshelves around the room were broken, books scattered all along the floor, and even doors were splintered and broken off their hinges; glass from the windows glittering on the floor.

Klaus stood on one side of the room, his hand gripping the front neck of another dark-haired vampire with icy blue eyes. The dark-haired vampire's back was to Klaus' chest, Klaus' other hand digging into the vampire's back and causing him to groan in pain.

Elena was on the other side of the room, pinning Caroline to the floor; the blonde vampire's eyes wide as saucers as Elena shoved the tip of a stake into the skin right over her heart.

Belle hissed again, the fur standing up on end along her spine and bared her teeth at Elena. She did not like seeing Klaus and Caroline put into this situation. Especially if she was supposed to be a good friend of Caroline's.

The dark-haired vampire's eyes widen when he spotted her, his pain forgotten for a moment, and Elena darkly cooed at her. "Aw, look at the kitty. She's come to protect her family." She rolled her eyes as Belle took a step forward hissing in warning, which only caused Elena to smirk. "It seems like your pet wants to play." Her eyes danced over to Klaus who was glaring at her.

"Are you really threatening a pet?" Klaus chuckled darkly. "Trying to be like your ancestor Katerina will only get you killed faster."

"I'm nothing like her!" Elena's eyes hardened as her vampire visage slipped into view before disappearing. Klaus grinned knowing he hit a nerve.

"I beg to differ. You taking on her bitchy persona says otherwise." Caroline groaned from beneath her so-called friend.

Caroline whimpered as Elena dug the stake in further and Belle hissed again from her spot across the room, catching Elena's attention. Eyes lighting up, Elena stood and kicked Caroline across the room, holding her head high as she stared down the panther. "Your cat makes a lot of noise." She mock-pouted. "We really should put that mangy thing down."

Elena grinned evilly as she took a step towards her and Belle mentally smirked. _Game. On. _Belle lunged, leaping in mid-air as Elena's smile brightened.

"No!" Klaus shouted in worry and rage.

He was so sure that Elena would be walking away from this particular "cat fight", that when he lowered his eyes so he didn't have to see the demise of the panther, he missed as Elena braced herself for impact still grinning, only to have the grin fall as the panther transformed mid-air into a girl.

Elena was shocked, not having seen something like that before, that Belle got the upper hand and knocked her down on her back.

When Klaus didn't hear any awful dying cat noises, he looked up only to see Elena being pinned down by another girl with dark hair falling around her face and a thin stick being pointed right between Elena's eyes. "It's not fun to be pinned, is it?" The female practically snarled at Elena.

In the midst of his shock, Klaus had let go of the dark-haired vampire who had the chance to stagger off to the side although he too was shocked to move any further. Caroline slowly picked herself up, her own eyes wide at what she had just witnessed.

Belle snorted in amusement at the wide-eyed vampire beneath her before she watched as Elena's face transformed into the monster from within. Elena bared her fangs, hissing in Belle's face before shoving her off and sending her flying across the room. Seeing that Belle was just as human as most people, except with magic, the impending hit her body was about to take would most likely knock her out but she's quite surprised when she feels someone catching her and steadying her on her own two feet.

Looking over her shoulder, she comes face to face with Caroline who looks confused, worried, and frightened all at the same time. "Thank you." She breathes, her accent catching Caroline off guard.

Elena snarls in rage and Belle turns back just in time to point her wand at her before Elena lunged at them. "_Impedimenta._" A lavender colored light leaves the tip of her wand, hitting Elena square in the chest, causing her to run in slow motion. "_Incarcerous_." She flicks her wand at Elena again and chains fly out the tip of her wand, binding Elena's upper arms to her body as well as her forearms to her sides. Another pair of chains bind Elena's thighs together and then her ankles causing her to fall over.

Brushing her hair behind her ears, Belle steps forward towards the bound vampire and silently waves her wand so Elena is no longer struggling in slow motion. "What are you?!" She suddenly shrieks. "How did you do this to me?!"

"Uh-uh." Belle wags her finger down at Elena, smirking at her as she squats down. "You don't get to ask questions." She takes in the small victory before chuckling. "Next time, you really shouldn't underestimate the kitten." Her voice purrs over the last word.

Elena rolls her eyes as she continues to struggle and Belle easily raises so she's standing again. This time, her eyes land on the dark-haired vampire who's staring wide-eyed at her though a split second later, his shock is gone and a sultry smirk tilts the corner of his lips upward. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing."

Belle glares at him, her wand hand raising. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"You mean other than the fact that you think I'm attractive?"

"Now's not the time, Damon." Elena grunts from the floor.

Caroline snorts and rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You totally chose the wrong Salvatore brother." She shakes her head. "He'll continue to flirt with anyone he comes across."

"Salvatore?" Belle's eyebrows shoot upward before slowly falling, her eyes narrowing. "Stefan's your brother?"

Damon's smirk falls and now he just looks annoyed. "Friend of the baby bro, I see."

"Sort of." Now it's Belle's time to smirk. "Though he got acquainted with Nyght." Her eyes shine in amusement as she looks over to Klaus though he looks unimpressed. Shaking off the bad vibe she's suddenly getting, her eyes flicker back over to Damon and her wand falls to her side. "Consider yourself saved. I like Stefan and wouldn't want to take his brother away from him."

Damon nods, choosing now to brush past her and straight for Elena. Seeing as Elena couldn't get the chains off of her, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Do you mind?" He turns back to Belle and gestures to said chains.

Belle shrugs, flicking her wand towards them and they watch as the chains dissolve into nothing. With a whoosh of air, Damon and Elena are both gone.

Caroline breaths a sigh of relief only to gasp the next second when Klaus suddenly has Belle pinned to the wall, his eyes glowing gold, black veins and fangs on display. "Who are you?!" He seethes.

Caroline is left again watching from the sidelines wide-eyed when Belle doesn't struggle against him though a frown tilts down the corner of Belle's lips. Her eyes suddenly flicker over his shoulder where she sees Rebekah standing in the doorway, her face showing disgust at the room's appearance. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Thoughts?**

***Impedimenta- slows down something or someone that is coming toward you.**

***Incarcerous**- **conjures up ropes, which then bind an opponent.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on **Radioactive**..._

_Belle shrugs, flicking her wand towards them and they watch as the ropes dissolve into nothing. With a whoosh of air, Damon and Elena are both gone._

_Caroline breaths a sigh of relief only to gasp the next second when Klaus suddenly has Belle pinned to the wall, his eyes glowing, black veins and fangs on display. "Who are you?!" He seethes._

_Caroline is left again watching from the sidelines wide-eyed. Belle doesn't struggle against him though a frown tilts down the corner of her lips. Her eyes suddenly flicker over his shoulder where she sees Rebekah standing in the doorway, her face showing disgust at the room's appearance. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"_

* * *

Rebekah gets no answer, her eyes landing on her brother who has a stranger pinned to the wall. "I repeat, what the bloody hell is going on?" She asks as her heels click against the marbled floor.

"I'm working on finding out." Klaus deadpans, his left hand now gently gripping Belle's throat and her eyes finally widen.

"Will you stop that?! Blimey." Belle grunts. "I'm not a threat to you, Rebekah, or Caroline." The British accent catches Rebekah's attention as she walks further into the room, stepping over debris on her way.

Klaus' grip tightens for a moment before loosening. "Says the creature who incapacitated a vampire with just a flick of a stick." All eyes fall down to said stick that she's still gripping. "Now I repeat, who and what are you?"

Belle's shoulders slump as she realizes that the hybrid pinning her against the wall really has no idea what she is. It's quite a shock, actually, seeing as he's over a thousand years old and he's never run across one of her kind before.

"I-.. I'll tell you, I will-" She tells him. "-but can we move to the back room before I openly say things? I don't want those other two to be hanging around and eavesdropping. I've read that vampire hearing can reach quite far."

"What other two?" Rebekah narrows her eyes as she once again takes in all the debris around the room.

"Damon and Elena." Caroline speaks up. "Elena followed me here and she picked a fight. Damon was just here to watch the show but Klaus found us and threatened his life so Elena threatened mine." She finished her explanation with a roll of her eyes.

"Enough!" Klaus huffs in annoyance at how his sister and Caroline are easily distracted while there's a powerful being, that had gone undetected in his home, just a few feet away from them. Turning back to Belle, the hand gripping her throat travels over to her shoulder and grips her there. "Let's take this discussion to the other room, shall we?"

Belle nods and Klaus steers her towards the archway to the next room. She stumbles a few steps before stopping and peering over shoulder at him. "May I?" She gestures towards the mess around them. Klaus merely quirks an eyebrow down at her and watches as she concentrates on all the broken shelves, doors, and windows. Pointing her wand at all the major broken items, they each repair themselves with a muttered, _"Reparo", _and then with a final flick of her wand, the books re-shelve themselves and the glass shards disappear.

"What was that?" Rebekah is now the only one who looks shocked while Caroline looks amused and Klaus is trying his hardest not to smirk at his sister's reaction.

"What?" Belle shrugs when she sees his reaction. "Your home is far too beautiful to be that dirty."

Instead of waiting for Klaus to push her, Belle takes off for the back room with Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah following her.

Walking into the back room, Belle takes a moment to close the doors that she and Klaus had left open when they had came in. She then takes a seat in one of the single sofa chairs, Klaus taking up the other one while the girls sit on the long sofa. Each of them set their gazes on her as they wait for an explanation only to see her brandish her wand again and swish it along with the words, "_Muffliato_".

A low buzzing fills their ears and Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline suddenly go tense. "What did you do?" Klaus glares at her.

"Relax." She replies, sliding her wand back into place in it's holster. "It's for privacy. Anyone outside of this room won't be able to hear us."

Rebekah's eyes light up in recognition. "Are you a witch?!" Belle slowly smiles at her with a nod of her head. "My mother knew a spell like that although she had to burn sage and mix a few other herbs to get the required effect."

Sitting back into her chair, Belle laces her fingers together in her lap and clears her throat. "My name is Belle Erikson and I'm a witch." She confirms Rebekah's statement. Not even a second later, a familiar black trunk with a snake engraved on the lid appears in the middle of the room. "Although, I take it I'm a different kind of witch than that of which you are familiar with. By the sounds of it, your Mum got her magic with the help of nature." Rebekah nods, confirming what Belle just said. "Well, I was born with my magic. I have a magical core within me and I use a wand to channel my magic to do what I want it to do."

There's a moment of silence as they let everything Belle just said sink in. "What's that?" Rebekah finally asks as she gestures to the trunk in the middle of the room since Klaus is still eyeing Belle warily.

"That would be my school trunk." Belle's smile falters. "I was set to attend my final year at Hogwart's but the night before, my home was attacked which resulted with me being here."

The entire room is deathly quiet, sans the buzzing privacy spell, as Belle tells the story of her home being attacked to her mother running into her room and telling her that she needed to leave. She gets interrupted once when Rebekah realizes that Belle _is _Nyght but she quickly gets over it. When she gets to the part where she tells them that she had seen her father's dead body, Caroline has unshed tears in her eyes and Rebekah is looking at the girl with pity while Klaus' face is void of any emotion.

When she finishes her story, Klaus finally opens his mouth to speak. "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Yes." Belle nods. "Because it's the truth." In the following moment of silence, she points to her trunk. "Open it if you wish. You'll find all my school supplies plus some other things that my Mum dropped in there at the last moment."

"Do you think I'm stupid. You could've set up some sort of trap for one of us." Klaus scowls at her.

"I swear on my magic-" Belle groans. "-I'm on your side. You're supposed to be my protectors for the time being so why would I harm you? I could have easily let the fight play out earlier and let Elena stake Caroline and you kill Damon but I didn't. I saved Caroline and threatened the life of another."

Klaus eyes her critically, the story she told replaying in his mind. She did make valid points but he still didn't like the fact that she waited this long to show her true form. "You open it." He finally tells her. "Slowly."

Belle rolls her eyes before standing up, Caroline biting her lip to hide her amused grin. Belle plops herself in front of her trunk, Rebekah and Caroline leaning forward to peer over her shoulder so they can see what's in it. Once it's opened, the first thing her eyes land on is a silver disk that has a piece of parchment in the middle. _"Use this to show them. They'll believe you then.- Mum." _Belle reads out loud. Picking up the disk, she sets it to the side of her.

"What is it?" Caroline asks.

"It's a pensieve." Belle answers. "When activated, it fills with water so a witch or wizard can drop a copy of a specific memory so others can view it. You pretty much fall into the memory though you can't interact with anyone or fall to any harm while in there."

Caroline looks at it in awe. "That's so cool." She murmurs.

Belle then comes across a pouch that has pull strings. Judging by the bulge, it's filled with something and it's only when Belle opens it does she smile widely.

"What is it?" Klaus huffs impatiently at not knowing.

"Candy." Belle laughs and turns over the bag, allowing the candy to fall out. Candy piece after candy piece fall out from the bag and it's only then that the trio of vampires realize that the amount of candy piled in Belle's lap is far more than what could've fit in the small pouch. Giggling, she picks up a blue and gold pentagon shaped box. "Oh, I've been craving one of these."

"One of what?" Caroline leans in further.

"Chocolate frog." Belle rips off the small wire, opening the box but she's not quick enough to catch the leaping frog. Caroline and Rebekah blanch at the 'chocolate frog' and then blanch even further when Belle catches it before it leaps off the corner of her trunk and bites it's head off.

A moment of silence falls over them at what they just witnessed before Klaus laughs out loud, a dimpled smile on display. "Did you really just bite off the head of a frog?"

"It's only a spell." Belle feigns innocently before rubbing her tongue over her teeth to make sure there's no chocolate staining them. "Once bitten in to, the spell breaks. See?" She tosses the half-bitten frog in Klaus' lap and watches as he grimaces at it before flicking it off his lap. "Besides, it's the card you're really buying." She pulls out the card from the box, turning it over to see who she got, only to have Dumbledore looking back at her. Smiling fondly at him, she tucks the card away in her trunk before picking through her candy pile. When she comes across multiple blood red lollipops in clear wrapping, she can't help but smirk.

"What nifty little thing do those do?" Klaus grins down at her. This form of magic was highly amusing and he found himself quickly forgetting about his slight anger towards her for keeping her identity a secret.

"Nothing. They're just lollipops." Belle looks up at him. "Though I absolutely loathe these. It just proves that my Mum knew what you lot were when sending me to you."

"And why do you say that?" Klaus sits back, setting his right ankle on the top of his left knee and getting comfortable.

"Because you'll love this." She tosses a lollipop into his lap, tossing two more over her shoulder only to have them land in Rebekah and Caroline's lap. "Don't ask questions, just lick and suck." Rebekah snorts as Klaus quirks an eyebrow at the witch. Belle blushes when she realizes what she just said and quickly tries to recover. "No, I- I didn't mean it like that!" She squeaks, her cheeks flaming red.

Klaus chuckles at her embarrassment, the crinkle of plastic paper sounding through the room. Klaus' eyes flicker over her shoulder, where Caroline is sitting, as she has the lollipop held in front of her face. She cautiously sticks the lollipop in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the red bulb as Rebekah and Klaus watch on. Their eyes widen when Caroline closes her eyes, black veins appearing beneath them, and moans around the lollipop.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus narrows his eyes at Belle when Caroline seems to eagerly devour the lollipop.

"I didn't do anything." Belle assures him. "It's a harmless blood lollipop."

"Blood lollipop?" Rebekah's eyes shoot down the the candy in her hand.

"Yes. Dragon blood, to be exact."

"Dragon's blood?! That's impossible!" Rebekah gasps. "They don't exist."

"Says the vampire." Belle rolls her eyes playfully. Rebekah looks torn between being shocked and being annoyed at having eyes rolled at her. Hesitantly, Rebekah rips off the wrapper from her own lollipop, shoving the candy in her mouth only to have the same reaction that Caroline had.

Belle pushes the remaining candy aside, peering back into the trunk as Klaus pockets his own lollipop and leans forward. "What else is in your trunk of horrors?" He reaches in, pulling out a green and silver tie while raising an eyebrow at her.

"Part of my school uniform." She tells him. "Those are my house colors."

"House colors?" He asks since Rebekah and Caroline are too invested with licking their lollies.

"Yeah." Belle sits back to explain. "At Hogwarts, each student is sorted into a House in their First Year. There's Gryffindor; house colors are red and gold, and the mascot is a lion. Ravenclaw; house colors are blue and silver, and the mascot a crow. Hufflepuff; house colors are yellow and black, the mascot a badger. And finally Slytherin whose house colors are green and silver, our mascot a-"

"Snake." Klaus finishes for her, his eyes trained an the small snake patch that's on the tie itself.

"Of course." She nods at him with a grin. Reaching into the trunk, she pulls out another tie and drapes it around her neck. There's a few set of regular clothes next in the pile in her trunk, followed by her school robes, skirts, blouses, vests, and shoes. Pushing those aside, she gestures towards the books in there. "Those are my school books." She tells him. "They cover the topics of magical beasts, protection against dark spells, potions, and other things that they teach us at school. You can go through them later if you wish." She says and Klaus nods before leaning back into his chair. "There's also my cauldron, vials, and scales at the very bottom."

When he doesn't seem interested in her school trunk anymore, Belle sits back and occupies herself with her pile of candy as Klaus studies her. From the moment he saw her transform, he was on edge. He had been living, even shared a bed, with the panther who later turned out to be a powerful witch. He could usually sense other supernatural beings but for some reason, his internal radar never went off when she was in his presence. And as she told her story, he spoke his mind about not believing her but yet as she spoke, her heartbeat never skipped a beat or picked up speed.

She was telling the the truth.

He watched as she tore into a box of jelly beans, instantly popping one into her mouth before gagging and spitting the offending piece of candy out. "Blargh!" She scoffed in a very unladylike manner. "Liver and onions."

His lips twitched in amusement as she reached for another bean, popping it into her mouth and spitting that one out too a second later. "Earwax." She grumbled.

Klaus' nose wrinkled in disgust as he was too caught up with watching the witch popping bean after bean into her mouth, and his sister and Caroline finishing off the last of their lollipop, that no-one noticed when Stefan stood just outside the doorway. His mouth was moving but no-one was hearing him. Getting fed up, Stefan stepped further into the room, crossing the threshold. "What's going on?!" He shouted. When all eyes shoot to him, they find him rubbing at one of his ears and grimacing. "What's that noise?"

* * *

**Yeah, so, I'm not sure I like this chapter. I mean, at least we know Klaus isn't too upset and I'm sorry that you were probably expecting a big blowout but I'm not one to drag out drama. I like things to be quickly resolved so we can get back to the fun times. Also, I'm really sorry for the mistakes. This is my fourth time re-reading this chapter and editing it that I'm finally fed up with it. So if anything seems awkwardly written, I'm so sorry. **

***Reparo- repairs broken items**

***Muffliato- c****auses a buzzing noise to surround a limited area so that those in the area can carry on a private conversation **


	7. Chapter 7

"What's that noise?" Stefan asked as he grimaced, rubbing at his ear when the low buzzing wouldn't go away.

He stood just inside the archway of the room while Klaus smirked over at him from his spot in his chair. Rebekah and Caroline had just looked up at him as their vampire visage's disappeared, and a stranger was grinning up at him from her spot on the floor with a candy pile in front of her.

When he had gotten home ten minutes ago, it was to find Damon already pouring himself a strong drink while an enraged Elena whined about something. He had just finished his dinner and wasn't in the mood to hear his ex-girlfriend complain but the words "panther", "transformed", and "girl" caused him to stop in his tracks. There was only one panther in the entire town so he didn't think twice before he used him vampire speed to run to Klaus' home.

"It seems we had a liar in our midst." Klaus finally spoke, his gaze flickering down to Belle before going back to Stefan. "Stefan, meet Belle. Although I'm positive you knew her by another name I called her earlier; Nyght."

Belle rolled her eyes at Klaus as she finished off her candy. "Technically, I never lied. I just chose now to come clean. Well-" She took a moment to think. "-I probably would've come clean at a later time but that bitch was going to stake Caroline." Belle frowned. "And I like Caroline."

"Aw, I like you too." Caroline chuckled. "And thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem." Belle smiled before over at Stefan. "Nice to finally talk to you. You're definitely the nicer brother."

"Uh, thanks?" Stefan mumbled as he walked further into the room towards them. "Did I miss something? And what's that noise?" He asked again.

"Privacy spell." Rebekah finally answers. "Turns out our little panther is actually a powerful witch though different than the Bennett witch we know."

Stefan's eyes widen a bit and Belle sighs. "Don't worry, I'm not a threat. I already explained mostly everything to them all." She waved her hand around the room gesturing to the other occupants.

"Yes, well, Stefan wasn't here to hear about any of it." Klaus spoke. "Why don't you show him instead of repeating everything again."

"Show me?"

"Why only him?" Rebekah frowned as her brother's eyes landed on the pensieve. "I want to see how it works too."

"Yeah." Caroline jumped in, teaming up with the Original vampire. "Why is Stefan the only one getting to go?"

"Because-" Klaus smirked. "This is just a test run. In case Belle, here, is lying and is actually trying to kill us all."

"Oh my Merlin.." Belle groaned.

"Thanks for sacrificing me." Stefan grumbled.

"No harsh feelings, mate. You're just the least person I like in the room at the moment."

Even though Belle was still being labeled as not trustworthy, she couldn't help but chuckle at Klaus' words. He was mean, in a way, but she didn't think he'd be much fun were his personality any different. He was protective of those he liked and no matter whether you were good or evil, that was a very good trait to have. As her eyes traveled over to Stefan, they lit up in excitement. "Hey, Stefan, catch!" She threw a blood lollipop at him. "Enjoy!" She chuckled when he looked down at the candy with a confused expression.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?"

She really wasn't going to catch a break until she really proved herself to be trustworthy. "It's a blood lollipop, Salvatore. I just thought you'd like it."

"Blood lollipop?"

"Yep. Dragon's blood. According to Rebekah and Caroline, they're really delicious."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Stefan turned to see Rebekah and Caroline eyeing the lollipop in his hand. "But dragons don't exist."

"I'm going to make you regret those words, Salvatore." Belle's eyes sparkled in amusement.

Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline watched as Belle quickly got to her feet, taking the silver disk with her. She gripped the disk in her hands, concentrating on it and pulling the sides of the disk outward so it stretched bigger and dented in the middle to form a bowl-like shape. Water magically filled the disk and as Belle let go of it, the silver plate floated mid-air.

"Well, come on Stefan. Come stand next to me." Belle grinned. Stefan took hesitant steps towards her as she flicked her wrist and a thin dark brown and black polished stick slid into her hand. "Don't worry, it's just my wand." She tries to soothe his worries when she sees that his gaze is concentrated on her wand. "I need it to pull out a copy of one of my memories so we can view it in there." She points to the pensieve.

By now, Rebekah, Klaus, and Caroline are all standing around the pensieve as well though they know that only Stefan is making this trip. Setting the tip of her wand against her temple, Belle thinks of a specific memory before closing her eyes and slowly dragging her wand away. The three vampires and hybrid watch in awe as a whimsical glowing mist is dragged away from Belle's mind.

Opening her eyes, Belle puts the tip of her wand right above the water and lets her memory blend in. "Okay-" Belle grins over at Stefan. "Just follow my lead and all will be okay."

"What am I to expect from this little journey?" Stefan gulped.

"We'll be free-falling for a few seconds but don't worry, you'll land on your feet." She shrugs as she tells him. "I don't want to tell you what you're about to see but just remember, we'll be like ghosts to them. They won't be able to hear us or see us and should someone get too close to you, don't freak out. They'll pass right through you as if you weren't there."

"Got it." Stefan nodded as Belle put away her wand. "And how are we going to get there?"

"Oh!" Belle mentally face-palmed. "I didn't explain that, did I?" Stefan now looked uncomfortable about falling into a memory with a witch who forgot the simple task of informing of _how_ to fall into a memory. "All you have to do is submerge your face into the water and you'll be sucked in. When the memory finishes, we'll automatically be pulled out."

"Okay."

Belle chuckled before taking a deep breath and submerging her face. The others went wide-eyed as her body seemed to instantly disappear.

"I guess it's my turn." Stefan murmured before doing the same.

* * *

_They were falling for what felt like a good solid minute before they landed with an oomph on their bums in the stands._

_"I thought you said we'd land on our feet?" Stefan grumbled as he narrowed his eyes at her._

_"You'll get over it." Belle rolled her eyes before gesturing around them. "Just shut it and take a look around, yeah?"_

_Stefan reluctantly did as he was told, his eyes widening at what he saw. Their surroundings had a tint of haze over everything though the variety of colors were still recognizable. They were surrounded by a sea of teenagers wearing the colors green, red, yellow, and blue. The stadium they were sitting in was raised high, the arena below them filled with boulders and a small gold glittering object in the distance._

_"Welcome to my Fourth Year at Hogwarts." Belle beamed proudly. "This is the first task of the Triwizard Tournament."_

_Stefan opened his mouth to reply but a teenager walking out onto one of the boulders caught his attention. He was brought here for a reason so he might as well watch the memory play out. A young kid with messy black hair and glasses had all eyes on him, the black cloak covering a red and gold jersey beneath looking at least a size or two too big on his frame._

_As the cheers erupted around them, Stefan noticed that the sea of green clad students around him weren't cheering like the others. Well, at least not all of them. There was one, a female by the looks of her frame, cheering madly. It was only when she turned to face her blonde-haired companion that recognition crossed Stefan's features._

_"Yep. That's mini-me." Belle caught sight of Stefan's gaze. "The boy out there in the arena is Harry. Not many Slytherin students liked him."_

_Stefan grinned at the sight of a younger version of his travelling companion, though his grin was wiped off as the kid in the arena made a bee-line for the gold object only to be halted in his steps by a tail with spikes whomping down on either side of him. The kid leapt out of the way, tumbling onto his back only to have one beast of a dragon roar at him before spitting fire in his direction._

_"Is that-"_

_"Yep." Belle cut him off, smiling triumphantly."That breed of dragon is called the Hungarian Horntail. It's the most dangerous of all the dragons with eighty percent of its body being covered by spikes. It's quite similar to that of a lizard, actually."_

_Stefan nodded as he continued to watch the kid leap and dodge being eaten, squashed, and burnt alive. The kid flicked his wand in the air, nothing happening, but after a few moments, Stefan watched as a broom zoomed into his grasp._

_"Your kind can fly?!"_

_"Of course" Belle chuckled."My broom is back in my trunk. I'll show you some day if you want."_

_Stefan nearly jumped out of his seat when the dragon broke free of its chain and flew after Harry, demolishing a part of the stands where a bunch of adults were seated. Taking in the shocked expressions from all around him and the shocked murmurs, he turned his attention to Belle when Harry and the dragon were out of sight._ _"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?"_

_"Nope." Belle shook her head."But it did and they couldn't stop it. We had to wait to see whether Harry came back before his time was up."_

_And sure enough, a few minutes later, Harry came back into view with no dragon in sight. He flew down into the arena, picking up the golden object and holding it up in victory._

_Feeling an odd pull in the pit of his stomach, Stefan turned to ask Belle what that was before the memory around them blurred and disappeared all together._

* * *

"What happened?! Did it not work?" Caroline went to steady a wide-eye Stefan.

"What?" He frowned in confusion. "Of course it worked, Care. We were gone for like ten minutes."

"No you weren't." Rebekah shook her head. "You disappeared into the pensieve and then a second later you were spit back out."

"That's because when you're in a memory, it's as if time stops out in the real world. That's why it seemed like it spit us right back out." Belle explained.

"Oh." Caroline took Belle's word easily. "So what's the verdict?" She turned to Stefan awaiting his answer.

Stefan shrugged as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I believe her." He answers honestly. "And I never want to come face to face with a dragon. Those things- those things are terrifying." He shuddered as he pictured the dragon in his mind.

"Alright, so are the rest of you lot ready?!" Belle beamed as she clapped her hands together. "I can finally prove to you all that my story was real earlier. I really do mean no harm."

Rebekah tilted her head to the side at the witch. "Won't it be a bit personal and traumatic for you?"

"Yes," Belle nodded, her eyes going to the floor. "-but if it brings you peace of mind about what I am and that I mean no harm, I'll show you."

"Let's get this over with." Klaus blurts, standing readily at the pensieve.

Belle nods, her eyes stinging though she doesn't look at anyone. She concentrates on the memory which isn't too hard seeing as it's seared in her mind. Closing her eyes, she pulls the memory from her temple with the tip of her wand and drops it into the pensieve.

"If anyone wants to go first, be my guest." She tells them. No-one goes first so Belle takes the first plunge and she's soon met by Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, and finally Stefan.

* * *

_Belle's four new friends looked around, her memory having taken on a grayish tint. They watched as Belle's memory of herself walked over to a window seat, staring out the window as thunder clapped, rain pelted said window, and when the lightening flashed, they all could've sworn they saw smokey figures flying through the storm._

_"What was that?" Caroline mumbled, her eyes squinting to get a better look._

_Everyone turned to Belle for an explanation, only to find her sadly watching her bedroom door. Not even a minute later, an explosion sounded downstairs and they watched as memory!Belle whirled around, flicking her wrist backward to allow her wand to drop down from the holster attached to her inner forearm. Memory!Belle took hesitant steps forward as windows shattering sounded next and as memory!Belle made a move to open her door and investigate the noises, the door slammed open with her Mother rushing inside._

_"Is that your Mum?" Rebekah asks softly, everyone else watching the scene unfold._

_Belle nodded with tears in her eyes."She was beautiful, wasn't she?"_

_Without saying a word, Rebekah shifts next to Belle, reaching down and gripping the witch's hand in her own, offering her a comforting squeeze. No-one says anything seeing as this is the biggest amount of emotion the female Original Vampire has shown in a while._

"_What's going on?" Memory!Belle spoke frantically._

"_They're here.", was all her Mother said. She made a bee-line for her daughter's school trunk, dropping a few items into the trunk before brandishing her wand and waving it over said trunk._

"_What are you doing?" Memory!Belle's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the explosions continued downstairs. "Mum?" When her Mother didn't speak, memory!Belle grabbed her Mother by the shoulders. "Mum! What's going on?"_

"_Deatheaters." She murmured, her face having lost all it's color. Even memory!Belle's face drained of color when her Mum mentioned that one word. "Your Father's holding them off downstairs but you must hurry. I need to get you out of here." She dug into the pocket of her robe, pulling out an expensive looking diamond and emerald necklace, clasping it around her daughter's neck in a hurry._

_"What are Deatheaters?" Klaus took a moment to peer down at the distraught witch next to his sister. He can't help but feel a bit remorseful for making her relive this again._

_"Dark Wizards or Witches." She answered him quickly. "They were trying to recruit us to work for the most vile Wizard of all time."_

"_What's this?" Memory!Bella asked, her nerves climbing higher and higher._

"_Port-key." Her Mum answered. "It's charmed to turn into a collar when you're in your other form and back into a necklace when you're back in human form."_

"_Okay but why?"_

"_Enough with the questions!" Her Mum cried in a rush. "The port-key will leave in less than two minutes so I need you to transform. When the Deatheaters break down the door, I want you to run and don't look back. Just keep running." She urged her daughter._

_"Get ready to run." Belle dead-panned. "Since we're using my memory, we need to follow myself." She explained._

"_Mum." Tears filled memory!Belle's eyes as she tried to plead with her._

"_Don't." She wiped the tears away from her daughter's face. "Where you're going, you'll be safe. They'll look after you and when the truth about you comes out, your trunk of things will appear to you. I've _seen_ it." She assured her. "You might want to explain a few things to them but when you do, they'll accept it." Memory!Belle nodded and didn't question her Mother any further. "Now hurry! Transform before they get up here."_

_"There's your proof." Belle looked up at Klaus. "My Mum was a seer. She had a vision of me showing up on your doorstep and you and your friends taking me in."_

_Klaus peered down at her, taking in her tear-stained cheeks. He didn't say anything, opting to just nod and continue to watch the rest of the memory._

_Memory!Belle swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly hugged her Mother, her Mother choking back a sob as her daughter pulled away and hid her wand away. Without another thought, memory!Belle's figure shrunk until she was in the form of a black panther. Emerald green eyes, that matched that of the now diamond and emerald collar, peered up at the weeping Mother before her sensitive ears picked up someone just down the hallway where her bedroom door resided. _

_Tail flicking in rage, memory!Belle locked gazes with her door and stood guard in front of her Mother. Caroline was the only one to jump as the door to the room was blasted open, and as the smoke cleared away, memory!Belle's lips pulled back in a snarl as she angrily hissed at the intruding Deatheater. Lunging at the masked Deatheater, memory!Belle's jaw clenched around the wrist that was holding a wand out toward her and bit down. When the wand clattered to the floor, memory!Belle jumped back when she saw a flash of red hit the Deatheater and watched as he was thrown into the wall._

"_Run!"_

_As memory!Belle raced down the halls, Belle, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah, and Caroline watched as memory!Belle leapt down the stairs, passing up many surprised Deatheaters who she had to jump on and knock them off balance so she had a chance to escape. When they passed the third Deatheater, they all knew it was inevitable that her Mother wasn't going to make it to see daylight the following day. _

_Bounding down the third flight of stairs, they watched as she leapt over a body at the foot of the last staircase and skidded to a stop so she could do a double-take. As they watched her take in the lifeless eyes of the dead body staring endlessly up at the ceiling, they realized who it was. _

_It was her Father._

_Caroline gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth as she watched her new friend realize that her Dad was dead. Stefan wrapped an arm around Caroline, pulling her into his side for comfort as tears now stung Rebekah's eyes though she wouldn't let them fall. Belle had been through a lot in just one night. _

_They watched as the panther backpedaled away from her Father's lifeless form and before they could ask what was happening, the flash of an incoming red light caught her in the ribs and she was thrown backward into a glass cabinet that had a bunch of glass figurines._

_A masked Deatheater loomed over her, and Klaus unconsciously growled at the scene as the Deatheater had his wand pointed down at her but before a curse could leave his lips, the room spun all around them._

* * *

They suddenly found themselves back in Klaus' home though as each vampire and hybrid looked around, Belle was nowhere to be seen. Peering down, they found her unconscious at their feet.

**Well, there it is. I know everything is kind of fast paced but that's just the way I write. I hope it isn't bothering anyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Belle finally opens her eyes, it's to the familiar surrounding of Klaus' room. As she shifts, she realizes that her head is propped up on a fluffy pillow and her body is tucked beneath the covers. She lets her eyes close again, the beginnings of a headache throbbing in beat with her heart. As she recalls the last moments before she had fallen asleep, she realizes that she hasn't fallen asleep at all. She'd fainted.

She suddenly remembers that she had taken Nik, Stefan, Caroline, and Rebekah into the pensieve so they could view the night she and her parents were attacked by Deatheaters, and couldn't handle seeing everything play out again. With it being too much to handle, she had passed out.

Groaning, her eyes flutter back open and she realizes it's the following day seeing as sunlight is filtering through the curtains of the room.

"Morning, love." She can hear the amusement in Klaus' voice. "Sleep well?"

"Why am I in your bed?" Belle grumbles back, her eyes seeking out Klaus who's sitting in a leather high-back sofa chair beside the bed and smirking at her.

"You were out cold when we resurfaced from your memory." He tells her. "I thought I was doing the right thing in moving you off the floor?"

"Yes, well, you have guest rooms. Why aren't I in there?"

Klaus chuckles when he realizes that Belle isn't a morning person. "I still don't see the problem, love. You had no problem before sharing my bed. In fact, you'd even be staring at me already when I would wake up." Belle cringes as Klaus makes his point which only causes him to smirk again. "Which, by the way, is a tad weird since you're not a cat. Don't you think?"

"Please don't bring that up. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"Why? 'Cause you got caught?" His eyes sparkle with mischief.

"No!" Belle squeaked. "It's just-.. because-.." She huffed when she couldn't think up an excuse and Klaus didn't bother hiding his amusement. "Oh, shove it you bloody attractive.. werewolf.. vampire.. whatever you are!"

Klaus took in her scowl and laughed. For finding out the panther was in fact a well-trained witch, he was oddly comfortable around her. "Hybrid. Well, an attractive hybrid, according to you."

She rolled her eyes before shifting on to her side, shoving one arm beneath the pillow she was resting on. "May I ask you a question?" She asked as she got comfortable.

He shrugged. "You may. Although you may or may not receive an answer.

Lips twitching in annoyance, she nodded. "What's your name?" Judging by the way Klaus' eyebrows jumped, he hadn't been expecting that. "Well, Rebekah is always calling you 'Nik' but everyone else calls you 'Klaus'."

A moment of silence falls over them before he answers. "My name is Niklaus but everyone prefers a shortened version of it."

"Oh." Belle's lips purse together for a second. "Well, what do you prefer?"

Again, his eyebrows jumped. No-one ever asked what he preferred. "Whichever you like. You'll be the one saying it."

Belle smiled sleepily at him. "Nik it is."

..

..

..

After the morning's chat, Klaus had told Belle to get a bit more sleep as he had things to attend to around town. Something about donating a few checks to a couple local businesses and a meeting with the newest Mayor just to keep up appearances. Belle had just waved him away and went back to sleep.

When she had finally woken up, the house was empty and not even Caroline was there. She noticed that the clothes she was wearing were starting to get stiff and uncomfortable, refreshing charms only worked so much, so she stripped Klaus' bed of it's sheet, ripped it in two, and transfigured it into a loose gray cashmere sweater and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans. The clothes in her trunk were more suitable for a snowy climate and seeing as the sun was shining here, they just wouldn't do. So after grabbing her undergarments from her trunk and her newly transfigured clothes, she set out for one of the guest bathrooms to clean up properly.

Belle took her time learning the knobs and buttons in the shower stall before she had even stepped in but when she learned all she needed to know, she was in bliss when the hot water finally rained down on her. She took her time washing out her hair as well as scrubbing her body clean that she hadn't realized how long she'd been until she was wand-blowing her hair dry, padding bare-foot down to the first level of the home where she was greeted by Klaus and Rebekah.

"It's about bloody time." Rebekah grumbled. "Even I don't take showers that long and I like to pamper myself."

"It's true." Klaus nodded in agreement with his sister.

Belle smiled as she made her way towards them, tucking her wand away, and taking a seat across from them. "This was the first time that I've had a chance to shower since I've been here." She told Rebekah. "I didn't have to worry about whether you or Nik would come home early and find me out of panther form, so excuse me for taking advantage of you already knowing what I am and taking a proper shower."

Rebekah's lips twitched but she managed to hide her grin as Klaus kept staring at her. "Those clothes weren't in your trunk when you had it open. Did you go out into town on your own?"

"This?" Belle picked at her sweater, a smirk starting to form. "I didn't leave the house, Nik. This is your bed sheet."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her while Rebekah's eyes bulged. "That's a bed sheet?" She pointed at the sweater. "How? How is that a bed sheet?!"

Belle laughed at her reaction. "Actually, the pants are part of the bed sheet too." She grinned. "Transfiguration was always one of my favorite subjects."

Klaus' narrowed eyes turned into a mock-glare. "Those were expensive sheets, kitten. Why, out of all the rooms, did you choose my bed sheet?"

"Because they were the prettiest." Belle batted her eyelashes at him, quickly cracking up at his expression. "Relax, when all of this over, I'll pay you back for everything I've destroyed or am likely to destroy soon." Her playful expression melted away. "I'm sure my parents left everything to my name in their will."

Rebekah frowned but tilted her head to the side so no-one would see. She was an Original vampire and showing emotions was a no-no yet she couldn't put her finger on why she and her brother were oddly trusting of Belle.

"Speaking of 'when all of this is over'-" He repeated the beginning of her words. "-how will you know when this is over? Do you have friends looking for you or are you in contact with someone from back home?"

Belle's eyes suddenly lit up as her wand slipped into her grip, and quickly swished it around and above her head. Klaus and Rebekah's eyes stayed on the wand and were quite impressed when the ghostly figure of a panther started to leap around the room before stopping in front of Belle.

Smiling fondly, Belle waited for the panther to open it's mouth.

"What's that?" Rebekah scooted forward to get a better look. The ghostly figure of the panther was quite detailed.

"It's my patronus." Belle explained. "It's used to fight off dementors or pass along a message from one witch or wizard to another."

"Dementors?" Klaus asked, trying to appease his curiosity of the witch in front of him as well as the shimmery panther.

"Uh, yeah, ugly black ghost-like creatures that suck all the happiness out of you and eventually your soul. Heard it's quite painful." She explained.

Rebekah grimaced. "Sounds dreadful."

Belle only nodded seeing as her patronus finally opened it's mouth. Leaning forward, Belle spoke directly to it. "Sorry it's taken me this long to get back to you. The cat is finally out of the bag so feel free to send updates via mail or patronus. Turns out my saviors are vampires so I'm definitely safe here. No need to worry. Do you know when I'll be able to return? Hurry and fill me in. I'll be waiting." Belle then leaned back and the panther closed it's mouth, looking expectantly at her. "Take the message to Fred or George."

Happy with having been able to send a patronus to her friends, she sighed contently. "I noticed you didn't give them your location." Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Well, for one-" Belle tucked her legs beneath her. "I have no idea where Mystic Falls is. And two, I just told two of my best friends that I was with vampires. Not giving out this location benefits us all."

"And how does that benefit us?" Rebekah asked.

Belle bit her bottom lip, thinking of a way to phrase her answer without offending them. "Well, back home, vampires are outcasts. The only time you'll see a vampire is when they're looking for a meal or tricking someone into thinking that they're sociable and nice before they turn on you and feed."

"Oh."

"Yes and since Fred and George don't know any other breed besides those we're familiar with, they'll probably yell and threaten to find me and take me away from the big bads."

"You seem to have trust in us." Klaus stated. "What makes you think that we won't turn against you when we see fit?"

Belle grinned at him. "You've seem to have forgotten that I _know _you won't." Klaus didn't speak, only smirked back in response while Rebekah watched them banter back and forth. "My Mum." She finally sighed. "She wouldn't have sent me here if she had known you would turn on me."

Klaus and Rebekah seemed content with her answer, both sitting back in their seats to get comfortable. "So how long 'til your friends get your message?" Klaus wondered.

"Minutes." Belle smiled at him. "Unless they're asleep then my patronus will stay there until one of them wakes up to relay the message."

Again, being content with her answer, the room fell into silence. The minutes ticked by and Belle was the only one who seemed to be getting anxious. She really wanted to hear from her friends and see what was going on in the Wizarding World since she had last been there.

Finally, after ten minutes had passed, the familiar patronus of either Fred or George galloped into view.

"Is that a hyena?" Rebekah eyed the new patronus critically.

"Mhm." Belle hummed happily. "Whether it's Fred or George, well, I'm about to find out."

The ghostly hyena came to a stop mid-air and opened it's mouth. _"Bloody hell, woman! It's about time you contacted us! George wouldn't let me send out a search and rescue. He didn't think you needed it but I say otherwise. How are those vampires treating you, eh? If you need backup, I'll be happy to pop in and give 'em hell. Oh and by the way, Mum heard the message. I suggest you hide and hide well." _The patronus disappeared.

"Well that was no help at all." Klaus scoffed. When no-one agreed with him, he looked over to Belle who looked a shade paler than what she normally was. "Belle?" He quickly looked over to his sister to see if he had missed anything but Rebekah merely shrugged. She didn't know what was going on either. "Belle?!" Klaus raised his voice enough to snap her out of whatever she was thinking.

"What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Klaus huffed. "What has you in a tizzy?"

Belle suddenly gulped. "Did you not just hear the message? Their Mum overheard. Mrs. Weasley.. Molly overheard!" Belle groaned. "Merlin, that woman has a good heart but she's quite prejudiced to creatures she hasn't met before."

And just like that, realization dawned on both Rebekah and Klaus. "Vampires."

"Yes, vampires." Belle pinched the bridge of her nose. "She considers me family though my own family never truly picked a side so she's most likely going stark raving mad back home and trying to find a way to make sure I'm absolutely safe."

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but the ghostly figure of another hyena suddenly leapt into the room. Yet again, it stopped before Belle and opens it's mouth. _"Freddie, stop being a git! No-.. don't tell her that! I have my patronus waiting, you prat, because I was going to reply. Oh sure, tell her Mum's on a rampage, why don't you." _Belle giggled at George's message. There was never a dull moment with the Weasley twins. _"Listen, Belle, sit tight, yeah? We'd love to have you home but the Ministry has gone seriously corrupt. Lovegood was kidnapped right off the Hogwarts train and Gin has contacted us from school. Snape is Headmaster and Deatheaters roam the halls." _Belle's eyes bulged and her hand immediately shot to her mouth to cover her gasp. _"Shacklebolt has filled us in that you're on the public enemy list. There's a reward for your capture so snatchers are on the hunt. Be careful and don't even think about setting foot over here. You're safer with the vampires which by the way, if any of them are listening, you lay one hand on my midget and I'll make your eternity a living hell. Get back to me soon and be expecting a little something from Mum. I believe I saw her taking out her parchment kit. She'll find a way to deliver whatever it is to you."_

The patronus disappeared and the room was left in a state of shock. Belle was on the public enemy list and snatchers, whatever those were, were looking for her.

"Belle?" Rebekah leaned forward seeing as their new friend had gone deathly quiet, her eyes stinging with tears. "What are you doing to do? Do we need to relocate as well?"

"What?" Belle snapped out of it. "No.. no." She quickly wiped at her eyes. "We're safe here and the only ones who have an idea that I'm no longer in England are the Weasley's. They wouldn't dare open their mouths and tell anyone. Not even if they were being tortured." Rebekah and Klaus didn't look too convinced though. "If it helps ease your minds, I know some basic spells that I can cast around the perimeter of your property. Spells that will alert us if beings who pose as a threat cross them or even a charm to make the house seem as if it weren't here at all to those who don't know that the house is here."

Klaus seemed impressed. "You can do that?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. I'll get started right away." She dead-panned. Quickly getting up from her spot, she made a bee-line for the stairs up to search for her trunk to retrieve a pair of shoes.

..

..

..

Hours later, Belle finally lowered her wand after a long day of putting up wards around the Mikaelson Mansion. She had walked the perimeter with Klaus, stopping at each major point (North, East, South, and West), and cast an intruder charm as well as a charm to hide the house to those who hadn't set eyes on it before. All while working, Klaus let her be as she still couldn't wrap her mind around what George had told her. For a student to be taken right off the train, things were really messed up in the Wizarding World.

"Lets head in." Klaus finally spoke. "I had Rebekah pick up food for dinner so you had something to eat after doing all this magic."

Belle smiled gratefully at him. "Sounds good."

The two of them walked back towards the house, again in silence but it was a comfortable silence so nothing was awkward. When they finally reached the doors and made their way towards the kitchen, Klaus was impressed to see his sister walking around a set table and setting down forks and knives. Grilled chicken breasts sat on three plates, along with mashed potatoes, gravy, and steamed green beans.

"This looks delicious." Belle praised the female vampire. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me." Rebekah waved her off. "I purchased everything already cooked. I just plated it."

"Well then it's fancy plate work you did here." Belle chuckled.

Klaus smirked as he took a seat, Belle and Rebekah following. The three looked awkwardly around at one another before grinning and digging into the food. Rebekah and Klaus didn't know what to say, and Belle didn't blame them because what did one say to another who is being hunted? Well, they could actually relate seeing as they were once hunted by their own Father but they were not going to bring up that story.

..

..

..

It was halfway through their dinner when an insistent pecking sounded. Klaus and Rebekah looked confused but Belle did not. She grew up hearing that particular sound; the sound of an owl pecking a glass pane trying to get in to deliver a package or letter to someone in the house.

Growing annoyed with the sound, Klaus and Rebekah went in search only to find the pecking coming from the back sliding doors. As they drew closer, Rebekah and Klaus froze mid-step.

"Is that an owl?" Rebekah brows furrow in confusion. "What's an owl doing pecking at the door?"

"We use owls in the Wizarding World to deliver mail." Belle tells them once she had joined them. "But why would someone send me an owl?"

Klaus studied the white and brown owl as it stared back at them and pecked the glass again. "Didn't your friend say their Mum was seen getting parchment out when she heard your message?"

"That's right!" Belle smiled. She moved closer to the door, only to stop and then back peddle. "Oh no." She groaned. "No, no, no. I'm not getting it."

"And why not?" Rebekah asked, walking forward to open the door. As soon as the door was opened, the owl flew in and dropped a red envelope at Belle's feet.

"That's why!" Belle squeaked and pointed down at the envelope as it started to shake and emit smoke. "Mrs. Weasley sent me a howler!"

"A what?" Klaus tried his best to keep from chuckling. "What's a howler?"

"That's a howler!" Belle continued to point at it, taking steps backward as the owl hopped after her.

"Why is that mangy thing following you?" Rebekah then asked since Belle wasn't answering her brother.

As Belle back tracked into the kitchen, she found an empty bowl and a package of crackers. "Because he or she had a long flight. It wants food."

Setting out a bowl of water and a few crackers on the counter, the owl flew up and started to eat when Klaus walked in holding the howler cautiously between his forefinger and thumb. "Is it going to explode if it's not opened?"

"Most likely." She gulped as she went to hide behind Rebekah when Klaus got closer.

"Oh for heaven's sake.." Klaus cracked open the seal and Belle flinched as Mrs. Weasley's irate voice suddenly filled the air in the form of a talking envelope.

"_Arabelle Elizabetta Erikson, have you any idea how worried I've been?! You have not contacted the boys in weeks and when you do, we find out you're staying with vampires. Vampires! Do you know how dangerous that is?! Your Mother was a wonderful woman and a brilliant witch but I can't believe she sent you off to stay with them. You better not anger them, young lady, and should you have a spot of trouble with them, you contact me immediately and I will send Bill, Fred, and George to pick you up." _The howler paused for a second and when Molly's voice filled the air again, all traces of anger had vanished. _"And Arabelle, dear, I really am sorry about this whole situation. Hopefully we'll have you home soon."_

The envelope blew a raspberry at Belle before going silent and tearing itself up.

Belle was frowning as Klaus and Rebekah stared wide-eyed at the confetti that was once a shrieking envelope. "I'll never get used to this form of magic." Rebekah breathed.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. My eyes are bothering me and playing tricks on me at the moment. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! **

**Oh, and also, thanks to all of you who are reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It means a lot to know that you enjoy it enough to keep up to date with it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Belle's outfit for this chapter will be posted on my profile.**

* * *

The following day, when Belle awoke, it was to the surroundings of the guest room she had been assigned for her time there. Klaus and Rebekah had took their sweet time poking fun at the witch after she sent the owl back on it's way home and Klaus had called her by her full name for quite some time before she went off to bed. In their entire existence, they had never come across Belle's kind before and the magic they were witnessing was oddly amusing, as well as the sweets they kept seeing her eat and then later spit out claiming it to be a disgusting flavor.

After dragging herself out of bed, and taking a slow and soothing shower, Belle found herself wrapped in a towel with no clothes to wear. She could have easily transfigured more bed sheets into a suitable outfit but she didn't want to ruin any more of Klaus' belongings. Putting her clothes dilemma off for a moment, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out white lacy boy short underwear and matching bra. Grabbing her wand from atop the dresser, she casts the hot-air charm and dried her hair as she wandered over to her bedroom door and peeked out.

"Nik?" She called out. When she got no response, she called for the other Mikaelson. "'bekah?"

"In my room.", was the immediate response.

Belle had no second thoughts as she slipped out of her room in nothing but her undergarments and knocked on Rebekah's bedroom door before entering. "I'm in a bit of a predicament." She grumbled.

"I can see that." Rebekah stared at her through the reflection of her mirror. "Where are your clothes?"

"And that's my predicament." Belle pouted. "I have no clothes. Not unless I want to continue to destroy your brother's belongings."

"And speaking of my brother.." Rebekah mischievously grinned. "Don't you think you're taking a huge risk of walking around like that when he could appear at any second?"

Instead of blushing like Rebekah thought she would, knowing that her brother was popular with the ladies, Belle only shrugged. "I'm comfortable with my body." She confessed. "And living in a dormitory with a bunch of females, and sometimes males when Fred and George took pity on me, I got comfortable being in as little clothing as possible. Showing skin doesn't bother me." She said as she finished drying her hair, walking further into the room and standing next to Rebekah's bed.

"Well, alright then. What do you need?" Rebekah asked as she finished applying her makeup.

"A borrowed outfit." Belle answered as she traced invisible patterns on the comforter. "I found some American money with my belongings so I can use a bit of a shopping spree to get clothes while I'm here."

Rebekah's eyes shot to her through the mirror's reflection, her eyes studying the witch's form. "You seem a bit slimmer than I." Rebekah mused aloud. "I'm not sure anything I own will fit."

"That'll be easily remedied with a swish and flick." Belle grinned and twirled her wand in her hands.

The Original vampire's eyebrows rose in amusement as she smiled and stood. "I get to pick the outfit."

"That's fine with me."

Belle leaned against the bed now, waiting to see what Rebekah would come up with when she reappeared from her closet. After a brief moment, Rebekah's voice floated from deep within the closet of clothes. "How are you with heels?"

Belle grimaced when the word _heels _left 'bekah's lips. She only wore heels once and that was because Draco had threatened her into wearing the death traps or she'd be looking for another escort to the Yule Ball. "Complete rubbish." She answered honestly.

A half hour later, Belle should've known that no matter what she had said, Rebekah was putting her in heels. The dark gray soft fabric dress pinched together at the waist, flaring out a bit to land mid-thigh and the skirt of the dress had two thick diagonal pink stripes. Rebekah had circled her like prey before disappearing back into her closet and reappearing with black faux suede stiletto boots that had buckles on them. Belle had frowned at the so-called death traps but yet again, she was given the ultimatum of wearing the heels or finding someone else to show her around town. With a groan, Belle had taken the shoes from Rebekah and zipped them on her own feet only to stumble with the first couple of steps she'd taken.

She then spent a couple of minutes walking around Rebekah's room to make sure she could actually walk in them and was proud of herself when she realized she could. Rebekah had left the room first, Belle staying back to check her outfit out one last time and adjust her newly curled hair to hang framing her face. Since they were going out in public and her arms were bare, she couldn't exactly wear her wand holster in plain view. So for the first time ever, she was being careless with her wand and tucked in into her right boot.

Today was going to be interesting.

..

..

..

Surprisingly, Belle's shopping trip only lasted a few hours. At the request of being shown around town, Rebekah complied and after parking her car at The Grill, the two girls set off to walk around. Belle relished in the vibe that the town gave off and loved the fact that it was a small town where everyone was friendly with each other. The town and it's buildings had an old time vibe going on, though it was nothing compared to Diagon Alley, and the locals here were very well mannered. As she and Rebekah walked from store to store, she had waved and smiled at more strangers than she'd ever come into contact with back home.

When the girls had stepped foot into the third store, Belle had come to the conclusion that Rebekah was really well known amongst the shop owners. When the sales women had set eyes on Rebekah, they immediately dropped what they were doing and made it known that if there was anything they needed, all they had to do was ask. But Rebekah didn't like the attention. She just wanted to go in, browse the clothes, try a few outfits on without a sales representative breathing down their necks, and then be on to the next shop.

And for that, Belle was very grateful. She didn't know how much longer she'd be able to walk in her borrowed boots.

The lingerie shop was their last stop and Rebekah made sure that Belle bought various colors of almost everything in the store. She had laughed it off, shrugged, and joined in the pursuit to make sure she had one of every bra and panty set.

When Belle found themselves walking back towards Rebekah's car, she sighed in relief and loaded all her bags into the trunk with Rebekah's purchases and even had to put a few bags in the back seat. Just when she thought they were going to head home, Rebekah started to walk towards the entrance of The Grill.

"Must we really go inside?" Belle whined as she followed the vampire into the establishment. She didn't even bother to look around as Rebekah easily led them towards a booth. "We can just order in at home."

"That would just take longer." She replied. "Besides, we're already seated. Might as well order."

Belle sighed in defeat as Rebekah disappeared behind her menu and picked up her own menu to scan the food items. "I hardly have any American money left. Shouldn't I save some of it?"

"Nope. Nik and I have more than enough to help you out until you return home." Rebekah told her. "Now shut it and find something you'd like to try."

Belle playfully stuck her tongue out at Rebekah before muttering beneath her breath about a vampire bossy swot and continued to browse the menu. "What's good here?"

"Burger and fries." A new voice answered. "You can never go wrong with the burger and fries." Belle looked up, her eyes raking over a tall handsome male who's looking down at her and Rebekah with kind blue eyes. His muscles are stretching the blue work shirt he's working and Belle can't help but let her eyes roam for just a second. He's everything one would label as the _All-American boy_ with his dimpled smirk and very well structured facial features. "Hey, 'bekah. What can I get you girls to drink?"

"Hi, Matt." Rebekah smiled at him. "I'll have a Sprite."

Remembering her drink order, Matt turns to Belle waiting for her answer. "Matt, huh?" She says instead with a sly grin. "You're _the _Matt?"

Rebekah suddenly kicks Belle in her shin beneath the table and Belle flinches at the sudden contact but it doesn't wipe off her knowing grin. "Uh, yeah, I guess?" Matt looks between the two now. "And you are?"

"A friend of the Mikaelsons." Belle offers him a genuine smile now. "I'm Belle."

"Oh, well, cool." He nods. "So.. drink?"

"I'll take what Rebekah's having." She tells him. As Matt walks off to get their drinks, she turns her smile back into a sly grin, this time it being directed at Rebekah. "So that's Matt." She waggled her eyebrows. "I must say, you have good taste."

Rebekah then pouted at Belle who started to giggle. "You're not going to tease me like Nik, are you?"

The witch let her new friend stew for a bit, just right before Matt came back with their drinks. "No. I'll leave the teasing up to your brother."

Matt appeared with their drinks and soon left again with their food orders of burgers and fries. The girls shared a few laughs as they waited for their food but Belle knew something was wrong when Rebekah stopped laughing and her eyes hardened on something or someone over her shoulder.

It didn't take long for Belle to figure out why. "So are you going to tell me what you are?" Elena slyly slid into the booth right next Belle.

Belle clenched her jaw and was kept from saying anything when a dark-skinned girl stood next to their table. "Witch. Doppleganger." Rebekah drawled. "You have a lot of nerve coming up to us."

"Yes, well, public space." Elena shrugged. "You can't do anything." She smirked over at the Original vampire who was glaring at her now.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself." Belle grit out. "You lot might be afraid of exposure but whoever said I was?" Turning to face the dark-skinned girl, Belle gestured to the empty space next to Rebekah. "Sit. It doesn't seem like your cow of a friend is going anywhere."

Rebekah snorted as Elena glared at Belle and scooted further into her side of the booth as the dark-skinned girl hesitantly took a seat at the very edge. "I'm Bonnie." She feebly smiled.

"Hello, Bonnie. I'm Belle." She politely introduced herself.

Bonnie nodded at her just as Matt came out with their food. "Hey Bonnie, Elena." He smiled at them though it came off as a bit forced as his eyes flickered between Elena and Rebekah. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks, Matt." Elena grinned a little too sweetly at him. "We're just asking Rebekah's new friend a few questions."

"Okay." Matt eyed them all curiously before taking his leave.

Belle took a bite of her burger, chewed, and swallowed. "You're wasting your time. I won't give you any answers."

But Elena was hearing none of that. "How do you turn into an animal? And what was that trick with a stick you pulled?" She questioned.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena's questioning while Belle continued to chew on a few fries. "Keep talking, Elena." Belle teased. "I know a crafty little spell to make that tongue of yours vanish."

"Spell?" Bonnie piped up. "You're a witch?" She suddenly looked interested as she leaned onto the table.

"Not that it's any of your concern-" Belle sipped her drink. "-but yes, I am."

Rebekah seemed amused by Belle's lack of interest in their intruders and couldn't help but watch on in amusement. "None of my concern?" Bonnie seemed offended. "But I'm a witch too! We can-"

"I'm sorry,-" Belle cut her off with a narrowed gaze. "But it seems to me that you're under the impression that all witches should band together." At Bonnie's _duh _look, Belle rolled her eyes. "Sorry to burst your little delusion but I'm not your average witch."

Bonnie looked crestfallen and a little bit pissed while Rebekah looked highly amused as she chewed on a fry. Elena, on the other hand, seemed satisfied to have gotten an answer out of Belle. "Well, it's been fun, really it has but we have to go." She grinned at them. "Come on, Bonnie. Let's go."

Elena stood, followed by Bonnie who sighed in defeat. As Bonnie walked by Belle, she tried her best to discreetly touch Belle's shoulder to get a read off of her but Belle merely rolled her eyes when she felt the pressure of Bonnie's fingers on her skin and a nudge against the walls of her mind. Clenching her teeth in anger for the attempt of an invasion of her privacy, Belle gripped onto Bonnie's inner forearm with quick reflexes. "You know, Bonnie, when you tried to read someone without their consent, it's pretty much mind rape." Bonnie's eyes widened at having been caught. "It's just unfortunate for you that I'm skilled in occlumency."

"O-occlumency?" Bonnie stuttered.

"Mhm." Belle hummed. "But if you're really that desperate to see something, take a look at this." She pushed down the walls around her mind and pushed forward the image of Elena threatening to stake Caroline before quickly putting her walls back up. "Some friend you have there." She sneered as her gaze flickered over to Elena who was standing rigid now.

Bonnie gasped as Belle threw her arm away, the American witch turning to glare at Elena. "You tried to stake Caroline again?!"

"She was caught with the enemy." Elena huffed as if that was a good excuse. "I was saving us from future betrayal."

"She's our friend!" Bonnie hissed. "You can't do that."

"So, what?" Elena hissed back, making sure to keep her voice low enough as to not attract attention. "We're just supposed to let her sleep with Klaus as if he never tried to kill us?!"

"Actually," Belle piped up in the middle of their spat. "-if Caroline is sleeping with anyone, it's Stefan." She smirked at Elena. "Which, by the way, shouldn't bother you because your humanity is off, right?"

Elena growled before turning on her heel and stomped out of the establishment as Bonnie threw her head back with a groan. Turning to face Belle and Rebekah, the dark-skinned witch nodded. "What you showed me, that wasn't what it looked like." She tried to defend her friend.

"I don't care what it was supposed to look like." Belle shrugged. "She's lucky I didn't harm her or do worse."

Bonnie's eyes suddenly hardened at her words. "Just so you know, no matter how Elena acts, I will always protect her. She's my friend."

Rebekah snorted but didn't say anything as the two witches stared each other down. "And just so _you _know," Belle threw Bonnie's words back in her face. "Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, and Niklaus are _my _friends so I will do everything in my power to always protect them." Bonnie gulped at her words and Belle smirked. "So make sure you keep your cow of a friend on a tight leash, yeah?"

Bonnie stiffly nodded as she quickly took her leave. As soon as she was out the door, Rebekah broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I think we're going to get along just fine."

..

..

..

By the time Rebekah and Belle made it back home, Rebekah was still giggling about the witchy showdown in the middle of The Grill. Belle chuckled along with her but didn't say anything else on the matter. When they finally walked through the front door, they were greeted by Klaus.

"Come join me for a drink." Klaus locked gazes with Belle, nodding with his head toward the back room with his hands held together behind his back.

"But-"

"It wasn't a question, love. It was a demand." He tells her before walking away.

Belle looked up at Rebekah with wide eyes. "Play nice, Nik." His sister scolded him as she led Belle, following after her brother. "She stood up for us today."

"Is that so?" He drawled as he poured three drinks of a dark amber liquid. "And just who angered you enough that it made you stand up for us?"

"The Bennett witch." Rebekah grinned as Klaus handed her a drink. "She tried to get a reading off of Belle but she was somehow blocked."

"Well that was an invasion of privacy." Belle frowned as she too took the glass of liquor that Klaus handed her. "Besides, she made her threat loud and clear when she was spewing about protecting that annoying girl so I just returned the favor." Her face scrunched up as she took a sip of her drink, biting back a cough.

"I'm sorry I missed that." Klaus mock-pouted. "But I didn't give you a drink to talk about the doppleganger's witchy friend." He told her. "I actually wanted to know some things about why you're here."

"Okay." Belle's eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you want to know?"

Klaus locked eyes with her as he downed his drink in one go. "I want to know about this so-called evil dark wizard that has you on the run. How did he come to be feared by half of your kind and why is he doing what he's doing in your world?"

Belle grimaced before downing the rest of her own drink, not bothering to hide her cough this time as Rebekah and Klaus looked at her with hidden amusement. "I think I'm going to need another drink or two if I'm going to talk about You-Know-Who." Klaus complied as he picked up the entire bottle, leading Belle to the loveseat and taking a seat beside her. After pouring her another drink, Belle only drank half of it. "Well," She started as she twirled the liquid in her glass. "-it all started with a baby that went by the name of Harry Potter..."

* * *

**Elena's been on my nerves a lot lately but I'm sure by the time I post this I'll have gotten over it. Who knows, maybe I might make Elena turn her humanity back on and make her decent once again. I'm not sure yet. (Update: Totally not over Elena and her high horse. I still can't get over the fact that when Stefan and Caroline were having fun and dancing, Elena had to ruin their mood like a jealous cow even though her humanity was off.)**

**I know that in the show, it was Bonnie who couldn't stand Elena and Caroline who tried to remain best friends but for this story, I switched their roles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm thinking about time jumping in every other chapter now. I'm trying to keep Belle updated about the war going on back home but seeing as the Weasley's are under surveillance, she hasn't been told about the Golden Trio infiltrating the Ministry. And jumping to the Christmas Holidays, where I plan on Belle getting into contact with the Twins again, is too much of a time jump so I'm going to get there in a few chapters. **

**But before Belle gets any bad news, I want her to actually have some fun without Elena, Bonnie, or Damon bothering her.**

**So, just for the hell of it, here's a Halloween chapter!**

* * *

Halloween was just less than twenty-four hours away and Caroline had Belle in a tizzy. Ever since Belle had become a temporary guest in the Mikaelson home, Caroline was there more often getting to know her more and getting along better with Rebekah. Surprisingly, now that Caroline wasn't working with the others to get rid of the remaining Originals, Rebekah had let herself befriend the baby vampire and actually called her a friend.

When talk of Halloween came up, Caroline was more than shocked to find out that Belle had never dressed up for the day. Sure, Hermione and Harry had told her of the muggle tradition of dressing up in costume and collecting candy, but she was never allowed outside of the Wizarding World to take part in the muggle tradition. Now though, since Caroline was in her life, Caroline had made it her duty to dress Belle up and walk around town enjoying the night as kids ran about trick-or-treating for candy.

So while Caroline searched, and searched, and searched for the perfect outfit for Belle, she completely forgot about her own.

"Will you stop the pacing, Caroline?" Rebekah sighed from her spot sitting against the headboard of her bed. "It's just a silly costume for crying out loud."

"A silly costume? _A silly costume_?!" Caroline shrieked. "It's Halloween, Rebekah. You have to know how important having a costume is."

Rebekah shrugged as Belle hid her amusement. "I really don't." She admitted. "I've never dressed up either and all the time I did dress up for some event, I ended up not being able to go." She narrowed her eyes at Caroline.

"And I've apologized for my friend's actions in the past." Caroline grumbled. "Can you please stop bringing it up?"

"Mhm. Well-" Rebekah trailed off. "If I must dress up, I've still got my flapper dress from the twenties. I guess I can wear that."

"Ugh. That's going to be so cute." Caroline whined. "Why didn't I think of wearing one of my school dance dresses?!"

Caroline continued to pace as Belle grinned at her. "You can always wear my costume."

"No!" Caroline shouted. "Besides, Laura Croft has dark hair and you have dark hair so it works for you. And-" She waved Belle off. "She has the gun holsters that are attached to her thighs and I figured you can have your wand in plain view without other people questioning it."

"True." Belle sighed. "Well, what about a witch?" Her lips twitched in amusement.

"Done it." Caroline shook her head.

"I'm sure you have." Belle smiled knowingly. "But you haven't been my type of witch before." At Caroline's look of confusion, she explained further. "School girl witch? I have my uniform shirts, vests, skirts, ties, and robes put away in my room." Caroline's eyes lit up. "I even have the pointy hat and a real broom that flies."

"No way!"

"Yes." Belle laughed. "And I can readjust the size and length of the uniform to your liking."

"Done. I'll be your kind of witch." Caroline jumped happily in place as she smiled at her friend.

..

..

..

The night of Halloween quickly fell upon the town of Mystic Falls and as the sun started to fall, parents took the opportunity to help their children finish up their last minute trick-or-treating. Though the animal attacks had fallen greatly in number, the parents of Mystic Falls didn't want to risk it so they went out when the sun was still lingering in the sky.

Since Belle was going to adjust Caroline's outfit at the last minute, Caroline had opted to get ready at the Mikaelson home though neither Klaus or Stefan knew what they were doing when the girls locked and warded themselves in Rebekah's room.

Rebekah was the first one dressed, she having known exactly how to do her hair and makeup that matched that of her white, silver beaded flapper dress from the 20s. The dress fell down to her knees but with a quick wave from Belle's wand, the hem line of the dress now stopped mid-thigh. A silver beaded headband was placed around Rebekah's head, a pure white feather sticking up in the back.

"You look gorgeous!" Belle beamed at her vampire friend. "I bet the 20s were fun."

Rebekah grinned over at the witch from her seat in front of her vanity mirror. "It had it's moments."

Second up was Caroline who Belle had stripped down to her undergarments and slipped on the pieces of uniform that Caroline wanted. With a plain white short sleeve button down shirt and a plain black skirt on, Belle got to work on readjusting the lengths since the sizes were perfect. The bottom half of the shirt was left unbuttoned so Caroline pulled together the ends and tied it in a knot at midriff. The pale skin of Caroline's stomach was on view seeing as the skirt sat just below her navel. And instead of the skirt falling to her knees, Caroline had Belle shorten it to a little above mid-thigh.

"Is it a rule that all girls must dress as provocative as they can on Halloween night?" Rebekah mused as she took in Caroline's outfit.

"Shutup." Caroline's lips twitched in amusement. "Halloween in the one night of the year that you can show as much skin as you want without others judging you." She turned from side to side to make sure the length was okay as she checked herself out in the mirror. "What else can I add in?"

Rebekah shrugged as Belle reached into her trunk, pulling out black stockings, a green and silver Slytherin tie, and her black and green Slytherin robe that tied at the neck and billowed behind her when she walked.

"I don't have any shoes you'd like but I'm sure Rebekah has something in a heel you can borrow." Belle smiled at her as she started to tie the tie around Caroline's neck. "How are you doing your hair?"

"Pigtails." Caroline immediately answered. "It has to be in pigtails to complete the school girl witchy vibe."

Belle chuckled. "Alright. The hat and robe is on the bed for when you're finished with your hair."

Caroline nodded as she got to work on her hair, Rebekah sneaking up behind Belle with a shopping bag in hand. "And here's your costume. Get dressed."

As Rebekah moved to readjust Caroline's pigtails so that they were even, Belle stripped and slipped into her costume. She was dressing up as someone that Caroline called _Lara Croft _and didn't have any complaints seeing as her costume was pretty much regular clothing. She wore the smallest black shorts she'd ever worn in her life, a plain black belly tee that fitted to her every curve, and a surprisingly heavy belt and gun holster around her waist. Fake guns were glued to her outer thighs in their designated holsters, her wand attached to her inner forearm in another holster seeing as it could be pulled off as part of her costume if anyone paid attention to it. When Belle was slipping on the feminine combat boots that came up to mid-calf, Rebekah and Caroline looked at her in awe.

Belle could really pull off the costume.

"Just one more thing." Caroline smirked as she got to work on putting Belle's hair into a braid, a few bangs left untouched so they fell in her face. "And now we're done."

The girls stood in a circle, taking in each other's appearances as they smiled widely at one another. "The boy's are going to think we're mad." Rebekah chuckled. "Come on, let's go show them."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Belle scrambled over to her truck, her arm completely disappearing into the bottom and pulled out an antique looking camera. "We're going to need pictures before we set out." She said.

"Yes and that's what our phones are for." Rebekah eyed the camera with distaste.

Belle shrugged as she looked at the camera in her hands. "Trust me, you're going to want a copy of the picture I take."

"If you say so." Caroline sing-songed. "Now come on, we got boys to surprise.

..

..

..

"What do you think they're up to?" Stefan mumbled. He and Klaus were sitting in the study, each holding a glass of their preferred drink as they waited for the girls to come back downstairs.

"I have no idea." Klaus grumbled. Since he had been left alone with Stefan, the atmosphere was slightly tense with neither his sister, Belle, or Caroline to defuse any situation they might get themselves into.

Luckily, they hadn't gotten themselves into any arguments and wouldn't be getting into any seeing as they could finally hear the girls making their way downstairs. They could hear the girls snickering and Caroline whispering but they couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. As their footsteps got closer, Klaus and Stefan turned towards the door to see their entrance.

Rebekah was the first to enter, her grin widening into a full blown smile when her brother and Stefan quirked an eyebrow in curiosity almost simultaneously. Caroline entered second, Stefan's gaze immediately roaming over her and taking in every detail of her outfit, and then finally in came Belle. She tried to keep her face void of any emotion but the second she made eye contact with Stefan, she laughed at his look of shock and completely missed Klaus' gaze lingering on her form longer than normal.

"Tomb Raider, really?" He asked her.

Belle shrugged. "Don't ask me. Caroline picked it out."

"And you?" Klaus turned to Caroline. "What exactly are you?"

"A student of.. Hogwarts." She beamed proudly at having remembered the name of Belle's school. "I'm a Slytherin student."

"Slutty school girl." Rebekah coughed behind her hand though she meant no real insult by the way she winked at Caroline.

"Belle let me borrow her uniform." Caroline explained. "And we just adjusted the lengths and voila. I'm a witchy school girl."

"And 'bekah is dressed from the 20s." Klaus mused. "While this is all amusing and appealing to the eyes, why are you dressed like this?"

"Halloween, duh?" Caroline scoffed. "We're going to walk around town for a bit to see everyone trick-or-treating."

Klaus' eyes widened a bit as he looked at all the girls. "Dressed like that? Are you all mad?!"

"Told you." Rebekah snorted.

"No! We're not." Belle huffed. "Caroline said it's tradition so we're going out."

"Yeah." Caroline jumped in. "And plus, Belle needs a bit of a cheer up since she hasn't heard any updates from back home so for one night, we're just going to have fun." Her hands were now rested on her hips as she glared at Klaus and Stefan. "So, are you going to come with us or not?"

Stefan made a face at Klaus before shrugging. "I've got nothing else to do tonight so sure." He stood up and made his way to stand with the girls.

They all turned to look expectantly at Klaus, Belle sticking out her lower lip at him hoping he'd fall for the pout which he did. With a roll of his eyes, he stood. "Fine. Lead the way."

"Yes!" Belle fist-pumped. "But if you two are going with us, you need to look the part."

"I'm not dressing up." Stefan said at the same time Klaus said, "You're crossing the line, love."

"Relax." Belle smirked at them. "From what Caroline tells me, Halloween is about _dressing up_. You can pick whatever costume you like and no-one questions it."

"Your point being?" Klaus tried to hurry her up.

"My point.." Belle glared at Klaus for a split second to which he smirked at her. "-is that you're a hybrid and you're a vampire." She flicked her gaze back and forth between Klaus and Stefan. "Let your true faces show. If anyone questions it, we can just say you're wearing contacts, a bit of makeup, and clip on fangs."

Caroline beamed, not having thought of that herself, and turned to Stefan practically pleading with her eyes for him to do it. "Well, it could work." He stated slowly as he tore his gaze away from Caroline to look at Klaus who was already sporting his fangs.

"What?" Klaus shrugged with a fangy smile. "It was actually a clever idea."

Stefan rolled his eyes before letting his vampire visage come to the surface and Belle smiled happily at everyone, seeing as this was her first Halloween in the muggle world. "Hold it!" Rebekah called out. "If we really are doing this, we need to take pictures before we mess up our costumes and makeup."

"You're pushing it, Rebekah."

"No, she's not, Nik." Belle teased him. "I actually wanted a picture of this too." The boys had finally seen the camera in her hands though they didn't make a comment about it.

"Hurry up." Klaus sighed as Rebekah shoved her phone into his hands.

"I need one of me and the girls." She told him. "And then with Stefan."

"Me too!" Caroline tossed Stefan her phone.

They all took turns taking pictures, the first being an all girl photo followed by Stefan and Caroline, then Stefan and Rebekah. Caroline then pulled Belle into a photo of just them two and then shoved her towards Stefan and snapped a photo of them as well.

Seeing Klaus standing all alone in the corner and watching them, Belle beckoned him over with her finger and a grin. "No." He flat out refused.

"Come on, Nik. I need one of you, me, and Rebekah!" She pouted.

"No."

"Don't be a spoil sport."

"No."

"Rebekah!" Belle groaned. "Tell your git of a brother to come take a picture with us."

Klaus smirked at her whining. "Just take the picture, Nik." His sister glared at him. "Don't spoil Belle's first Halloween with us and have fun for once."

Klaus pushed himself off the wall, making his way towards them with a pout of his own as Rebekah happily gave Stefan her phone so he could snap the picture as Caroline got her own phone ready to snap the picture. Belle then stood between the siblings, wrapping her arms around each of their waists and leaning her head on Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah smiled at her, wrapping her own arm around Belle's waist while Klaus settled for draping his arm over Belle's shoulders.

Rebekah and Caroline seemed content with their pictures but before anyone could disperse, Belle held them back. "One more picture, a group picture, and then we can leave!"

The boys groaned while the girls happily dragged them to stand in a line with their backs against the bookcase. Belle set up her magical camera on the desk in front of them, not bothering to tell them that the picture taking started five seconds before the flash and ended five seconds after. She wanted to see their reactions when she made them all copies and they watched themselves moving in the picture.

Putting the self-timer on to give her a few seconds to get settled in with the group, Belle hurriedly skipped over to them, choosing to stand on the end next to Klaus. "Boys, make sure your faces are on display for this picture." She looked up at Klaus in time to see him roll his eyes but let his fangs fall and eyes glow without complaint. Looking over at Stefan, the black veins slithered to the surface and his fangs dropped as well. "Get ready!" She warned them though she knew that camera had already started to commit their forms to the film.

"Say trick-or-treat!" Caroline beamed and Belle was the only one to actually say it.

After the flash, Belle smiled widely before looking at Klaus only to find him grinning down at her. Her breath caught in her throat before she slowly smirked at him and looked away.

..

..

..

Once they were standing in the driveway outside, they each looked around the cars and tried to figure out who was going with who.

"Why don't we just run to Town Square?" Caroline suggested. "We're going to be walking around anyway."

Rebekah and Stefan shared a look before looking over to Caroline and Klaus, their gazes finally landing on Belle. "Wh-.." She was cut off by being lifted by Klaus and watched as the scenery around them suddenly blurred together. She fought against shutting her eyes and managed to keep them open long enough to see the second they stopped in a darkened alley. "Warn me next time you do that!" She lightly elbowed Klaus in the sides.

"Why, did I frighten you, _Arabelle_?" He teased her, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. The way her name rolled off his tongue made her gulp.

"No, _Niklaus_, you didn't." If he was going to use her full name, she'd use his. "I fly on a broom so speed doesn't bother me."

"Speaking of brooms." Caroline broke them apart with a knowing grin. "You, Belle, are going to show me that you really can fly one of these days."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." She inched away from Klaus to stand next to Rebekah and Caroline. "Now shush and show me why you like Halloween so much." She linked arms with the girls and dragged them out of the alley.

..

..

..

They spent hours walking around town, taking in the variety of costumes that some children, teenagers, and even adults were wearing. Belle had caught sight of a set of parents who were dressed as cows and made a remark of how that would've been the perfect costume for Elena. Stefan had snorted in amusement, Klaus hiding his amused smile at how feisty Belle was being. She really didn't like the doppleganger.

Belle suggested they stop by The Grill for a quick drop in when she saw Matt working the bar and dragged Rebekah with her. When Matt had spotted them, he complimented them on their costumes and gave them free drinks for being dressed up. When Klaus and Stefan came forward, he shook his head at them seeing at how careless they were being with their faces transformed.

Once the drinks were finished and Rebekah assured Matt that her brother and Stefan were in _costume _and not on the lookout for food, the group left to walk some more. As they passed the shops, some of the owners were outside passing out candy to the kids but some owners were kind enough to offer them candy as well.

After a good couple of hours of eating candy, walking around, and snapping more photos, Klaus had finally had enough. They were making their way back to the darkened alley so no-one would see them suddenly disappear when they ran back to Klaus' home but when Klaus put his arm around Belle to carry her again, she stopped him.

"Wait!" She looped her arm through his before he could wrap it around her. "Since we used your way of transportation here, we're going to use mine to get back."

"And what exactly is your way of transportation?"

Belle merely grinned as she flicked her free wrist and gripped her wand in her hand. Looking over at Rebekah, she winked. "We'll see you at home." And before Klaus could ask her what she was doing, they were suddenly gone with a pop.

Once his feet met solid ground, Klaus stumbled a couple of steps backwards. "What.. was.. that?" He held back his sudden urge to vomit for once since he was turned into a vampire."

"Apparition." Belle held back a laugh. "My means of travel."

Klaus clenched his teeth, glaring at her. "We are never, ever traveling by your means again!"


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks of November started to fade away, so did Belle's hope and happiness. While Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, and Stefan made sure she had something to do or someone to hang out with each day, she couldn't help but wonder how everything back home was going. She had only gotten one update from Fred- Fred telling her that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had infiltrated the Ministry to retrieve something but then they had to make an escape when Ministry Officials realized who they were. As far as they knew, the trio was okay.

She had sent her patronus to either twin or Molly once a week so that they knew she was fine but she had never received anything in return.

Seeing as Caroline was off somewhere with Stefan, Rebekah was off somewhere with Matt now that Caroline never gave her the evil eye, and Klaus was somewhere in the house, Belle was left to mope around her room by herself.

Sighing from boredom, Belle plopped herself on her bed so she lay with her head hanging over the edge where her feet usually lay. Twirling her wand between her fingers, she stared around her room from an upside down view.

Moments later, her bedroom door opened and Klaus poked his head in. Seeing him upside down made her go slightly cross-eyed which only made Klaus grin. "What are you up to, love?"

"Contemplating world domination." She answered without missing a beat.

Klaus chuckled as he fully entered her room, walking in until he was standing beside her bed. "Do you need a partner in this plan of yours?"

"Hmm, maybe." She pretended to contemplate his offer. "Do you think Stefan is available?" She said instead to which Klaus scowled at her. Belle giggled at his expression before making herself sit up and turning so her legs dangled over the edge of the bed. "Wipe that scowl off, Nik. You know that you'd be my first choice should I ever come up with an evil plan."

"Would you now?" He took a seat next to her.

"Yep." Belle popped the 'p' with a grin. "You have that whole evil mastermind vibe going on." Klaus smirked at her, eyes sparkling with amusement and something else that Belle couldn't quite place. She offered him a smile back and averted her gaze when he wouldn't look away. "So.." She trailed off. "What brings you up to my room?"

"Just seeing what you were up to." He told her. "I was getting curious as to why you kept sighing every couple of minutes."

"I'm going out of my mind with boredom and worry." Belle dead-panned. "I'm not up to much."

"Well then you need to get up to something to take your mind off whatever it is you're worried about."

"Like what?" Belle's quirked a challenging eyebrow at him.

Klaus matched her expression, standing up and offering her his hand. "Come on. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" Belle leaned away from his hand though the twitch of her lips let Klaus know she was playing with him.

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to have to trust me." His hand stayed hanging in the air, just waiting for Belle to take.

"Trust you?" She studied him curiously, watching as his facial expression slipped a bit when she repeated his words. A second later, the slight vulnerability that she recognized was gone and he was waiting for her decision with a nod of his head.

Slowly grinning, Belle stood and instead of taking his hand, she looped her arm through his. "Lead the way, almighty hybrid."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Belle's playfulness, leading her out of her room and down the stairs. When they came upon double doors of a familiar room, Belle's eyes lit up. Klaus entered first, holding the door open and gesturing for her to enter his art studio. She had only been in here a handful of times when she was in panther form so she never got to truly take in the beauty of his paintings but now that she was out of panther form, she could stare and admire all she wanted.

He led her to a covered canvas and stood next to it while smirking at her. "I painted this a while back." He told her. "I wasn't going to show it to anyone but well.. it's you." He shrugged.

"What do you mean by _it's me_?" Belle crossed her arms over her chest in amusement.

"It's just.. I-" Klaus fumbled with his words before getting frustrated with himself. "Look."

He pulled the cover off the canvas and Belle's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. There, with Klaus' beautiful brush strokes and blends of colors was her. Not her _her _but _Nyght _her. She was laying on her side on the loveseat that was in his studio, her eyes trained on the painter. The room of his studio was painted around her but what mesmerized her the most were her eyes.

"Are they really that green?" She murmured.

"Mhm." Klaus hummed. "They're very _beautiful_." His voice had an edge of huskiness to it that made Belle blush for the first time in his presence. Klaus noticed this and smirked in victory. "You know, love, I haven't seen Nyght in a while."

"Yeah." Belle swallowed thickly. "We've been kind of busy around here."

"We're not busy now." He told her.

"We're not, are we?" She slowly grinned now that her blush started to fade. "I think a run would clear my mind." Belle admired the painting of her panther form one last time before making an exit. Klaus followed her a few steps back and Belle peered over her shoulder. "Are you going to run with me?"

Klaus shook his head. "You need to clear you mind." He said. "If I were to tag along, you'd be too distracted by my dashing good looks."

"Keep telling yourself that, Nik." Belle laughed as she threw open the glass doors. She gave him one last look-over before turning back to face outside. "Have a drink ready for me when I get back, yeah?" And without waiting for his response, she shrunk down into her panther form and took off for the woods.

..

..

..

Belle ran, dodging reaching branches and leaping over fallen trees. She relished in the feeling of her paws pounding against the earth, the feeling of dragging her claws down the trunks of the surrounding trees, and the harmless chasing of the unlucky animals to catch her attention.

It seemed like she had been running in circles before she came across the familiar path, one that Klaus had taken her and where she had first met Stefan though she wasn't alone now.

Elena sat on the other side of the clearing, her eyes trained on the picking of her nails as Bonnie sat near the middle, eyes closed as she chanted beneath her breath. Belle felt a pulse of magic in the air and sat back on her haunches as she watched the witch do her thing.

Seconds later, Elena's eyes snapped up when she realized they weren't alone anymore. "Well would you look at that." She grinned at Belle. "Klaus' pet has gotten loose."

Bonnie stopped chanting as her eyes snapped open, her eyes going wide a second later as she caught sight of the panther. Belle mentally sighed before willing herself to change back into human form.

"Bonnie." She nodded her head in greeting. "Elena." She then rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Bonnie relaxed when Belle was no longer a lethal animal. "Hey." She feebly smiled. "What brings you out here?"

"Boredom." Belle shrugged, walking further into the clearing to meet Bonnie as she stood. "I needed to clear my mind and thought a run would do the trick."

"Aw, are you having second thoughts about the monsters you're living with?" Elena cooed as she too stood up.

Belle's jaw clenched as she tried her best to hang on to her self control. Bonnie sighed at Elena's jibe but didn't do or say anything about it. "So what were doing here?" Belle said instead, completely ignoring Elena.

"I was channeling magic." Bonnie brightened up. "When I feel on edge or down, channeling magic soothes me. It helps to keep stay balanced."

"Ah, yes." Belle smiled. "You get your magic from the spirits and nature, right?"

"Yeah."

The two trailed off into silence as Elena rolled her eyes at the two witches.

Glancing around, Belle took a step backward. "I better get going. Nik's probably waiting for me."

Bonnie's smile faltered at the mention of _Nik _but wisely kept her mouth shut. Elena, on the other hand, just didn't know when to quit. "Better scamper off then. Wouldn't want to put Daddy Original on a killing spree."

"You know what?" Belle finally snapped. "I've had enough of you, you bint!" Elena evilly smirked as she got the rise she was looking for. "I could care less what Nik did in his past. It's called the _past _for a reason so leave whatever grudge you have against him there. Ever since I've been here, Nik and Rebekah have been nothing but kind to me."

"They're monsters!" Elena sneered.

"No." Belle spat back. "You're the monster. Did you forget I was there to witness as you tried to shove a stake through Caroline's heart?" Elena's face hardened as Belle threw that back in her face. "She's supposed to be one of your good friends and you turned on her over petty jealousy." She shook her head at Elena, taking another step back. "Take a look in the mirror, Elena, before you start throwing around accusations again." Elena's fists clenched at her sides as Belle turned her attention to Bonnie. "I'll see you around."

Bonnie nodded, too shocked to say anything after the argument she had just witnessed. It seemed like the world around her slowed down as Belle turned her back on them, Bonnie turning to make a comment to Elena only to witness Elena's vampire visage come forth. She opened her mouth to keep her friend in check but Elena had already blurred away from her. "Elena.. _DON'T!_"

It took Belle a fraction of a second to realize she was in danger when arms wrapped around her, pinning her own arms to her body so she couldn't move, and fangs punctured through the side of her neck. The attack was so sudden and completely unexpected that Belle couldn't stop the ear splitting scream that escaped from her mouth and echoed throughout the woods.

"Stop, Elena, what are you doing?!" Bonnie's voice was frantic and worried but Elena didn't care.

Pulling back but making sure to keep her arms wrapped around Belle, Elena grinned with blood dripping down her chin. "Not so talkative now, are you?" Belle whimpered, not liking that she couldn't move enough to get her wand out so she could protect herself. She had very little practice with wandless magic but since she was under distress, she couldn't concentrate long enough to try. Elena creepily nuzzled her ear, smirking as she started to lower her face back to Belle's neck. "You taste so good." She murmured.

Bonnie yelled as Belle braced herself for another bite to her bleeding neck but just as Elena's fangs came into contact with her skin, there was a whoosh of air and Elena was suddenly ripped from her, being thrown across the clearing.

Belle sagged forward but a growling Klaus was there to steady her. "I'm okay." She repeated over and over though Klaus didn't know if she was trying to soothe herself or calm him down since he was still growling.

"What is going on here?" He clenched his jaw in anger as Bonnie shuffled backward, Elena getting up from the base of trees where she was thrown.

"Your cat has a loose tongue." Elena picked off any debris that clung to her clothes. "I was just teaching her a lesson."

Bonnie gaped at her friend's bluntness towards Klaus and watched in horror as Elena grinned at him cheekily. The black veins beneath Klaus' eyes slithered to the surface in his anger, his eyes glowing a golden yellow as he stepped away from Belle and towards Elena. "Don't. Just let it go." Belle's hands reached for Klaus' shirt but he easily pulled away from her.

Elena's grin fell when Klaus got closer and closer to her. "My patience for you has been running thin for the past month, doppleganger. What's to keep me from ripping your heart out right now?"

For each step Klaus took forward, Elena took one back until her back came into contact with one of the trees. "Me." Bonnie answered Klaus' question.

Klaus didn't have a chance to face the Bennett witch before he staggered backwards, grasping his head and groaning in pain. Bonnie flicked her wrist and a sickening crunch was heard.

"Stop, stop, stop." Belle muttered around the stinging pain in her neck and watched on as Klaus yelled in agonizing pain. "Bonnie, what are you doing?!"

"He was going to kill her." Bonnie dead-panned as she continued to concentrate on Klaus, the hybrid staggering around groaning and grasping at his head.

"Because she was going to kill me!" Belle fired back as much as she could, panic rising in her. "He was doing it to protect me, Bonnie! Let him go."

Elena watched on in amusement now seeing as Klaus was not much of a threat anymore while Bonnie gave him an aneurysm and repeatedly broke his bones. Her eyes caught on to the pleading Belle and she set her mind on having another bite.

From the corner of her eye though, Belle caught sight of the incoming vampire and didn't think twice about letting her wand fall into her grip and sent a _stupify_ in Elena's direction. Elena was hit with the red light and was sent flying backwards as Belle turned back to Bonnie. "Please, Bonnie, I'm begging you. Let Nik go." Her wand was now pointed at the fellow witch, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Bonnie but if she didn't let Nik go, she'd have to.

Klaus finally fell to his knees, the pain becoming too much for him to handle. "I'm doing this town a favor." Bonnie's voice was cold and detached in a way that she'd never really heard before. "I'm doing _you_ a favor."

Belle suddenly became angry that Bonnie wasn't listening to her and her mind was instantly telling her to cause the witch as much pain as she was causing Nik. Breathing in deeply, Belle pointed her wand at Bonnie. "Last chance, Bonnie."

From her peripheral vision, Bonnie saw the wand pointed at her and lost concentration, Klaus finally able to breath without screaming in pain. "I'm sorry." She said before looking back at Klaus and making him scream out once again.

Belle swallowed around the stinging pain in her neck and closed her eyes as the word, "_Crucio._", left her mouth.

Klaus then stopped screaming, breathing heavily as he tried to get his bearings as Bonnie's agonized screams now filled the air. Blinking rapidly, Klaus found the source of Bonnie's screams in the form of Belle who was glaring harshly at Bonnie's writhing form. Tear tracks marred her cheeks as she kept her gaze and wand trained at the Bennett witch.

"Love." Klaus breathed heavily as he stood to his feet and staggered towards Belle. "That's enough." The harshness of her glare didn't sit well with him and he didn't like it one bit. He looked around the clearing, not being able to spot where Elena was laying unconscious, and put his hand on Belle's arm, lowering it. "Stop."

Belle snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in, her eyes frantically flickering everywhere as Bonnie's screams died down. Bonnie was left on the ground in tears and Klaus picked up Belle, rushing her home.

When she opened her eyes, it was to find herself back in her room and sitting on the edge of her bed with Klaus standing before her. She stared at nothing and her shoulders slumped with defeat. "Sit tight, Arabelle. I'll go get something to clean your wound."

She made no indication that she heard him so with conflicted emotions, Klaus disappeared to get a wash cloth and a small bowl of water. When he reappeared after gathering what he needed, it was to find Belle exactly where he had left her. Sighing, he walked forward so he was standing right before her knees. They parted on instinct and Klaus instinctively stood closer, setting the bowl of water on the bed next to her.

With a gentle grip, Klaus grasped Belle's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head to the side. As the wound stretched, he detected a small flinch from her but she made no sound. He dipped the wash cloth into the warm water he had brought with him and started to wipe away the blood. "She got you good, didn't she?" His eyes roamed over Belle's face but she merely blinked, her eyes not meeting his. "I think I might have made it worse though when I ripped her off of you."

"There's some _Essence of Dittany _in my dresser." Her voice was void of any emotion. "I can use some of that."

"And what does that do?" He asked as he continued to clean. A little part of him was relieved that she spoke.

She flinched as the cloth dragged along her neck. "It regrows the skin over the wound."

"But that'll leave a scar." He told her with a frown. "I can make sure that the wound completely vanishes and leaves no scar behind."

Belle's eyes instantly locked on with his and he offered her a grin. "Can you really do that?"

He nodded, his grin broadening into a gentle smile as he saw her eyes finally come back to life. "Vampire blood, love. Or hybrid blood in my case." He told her, dropping the bloodied cloth onto the bed. "Our blood has a healing antigen in it."

"But will it work with me?" She gulped when she realized just how close he was. "My magical core won't interfere with the healing process of your blood?"

Klaus shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Belle numbly nodded. "Okay. How are you going to-" She stopped mid-sentence as she watched him bite into his wrist with his fangs and then offer his wrist to her.

"Drink up."

"So I just.." Her face scrunched up in distaste as she grabbed his wrist and brought it closer to her lips. "Nevermind." She muttered and wrapped her lips around the bite mark Klaus had created on his own wrist. She took a couple of pulls of his blood before dropping his wrist and covering her mouth. When she was sure she wasn't going to puke it back up, she looked up at him. "Well, I've tasted worse."

He chuckled at her as his eyes fell down to where her wound was. "There. All gone." He told her and took a step back.

Wanting to see for herself, Belle hopped off her bed and went to go check it in the nearest mirror. She started to smile when she realized that her neck was wound-free but as her fingers traced the side of her neck and she caught her own gaze in the reflection, her smile fell and tears welled up in her eyes. The realization of what had just occurred not even ten minutes ago came rushing back to her and a sob escaped her throat before she could bite her lip to keep it in.

"What's wrong?" Klaus was by her side in an instant.

She turned to face him, her tears silently falling. "She was.." Her voice trembled. "And I had to.. I cast.."

Klaus realized what was wrong and he pulled her into a hug, his chin easily sitting atop her head. "You acted on instinct." He assured her. "You gave her fair warning to stop but she didn't."

"But that spell!" Belle's hands gripped Klaus' shirt in her hands on either side of his waist, her head burrowing into his chest. "I can't believe.. I shouldn't have.." Her voice cracked as the tears soaked into Klaus' shirt.

"It was just a spell, Arabelle. You were protecting me. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"It was a dark spell!" She cried. "An unforgivable. I shouldn't have used it but it was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Shh." Klaus tried to calm her as he didn't know exactly what to do with the crying girl in his arms. Sure he had a crying female in his arms before but he always told them what they wanted to hear. He could care less about them but with Belle, a girl that he actually liked being around and cared for enough to want to keep her safe, he suddenly found himself slightly clueless. "Come on."

He led her over to her bed, pushing her on as he climbed in behind her and sat against the headboard. When he got comfortable enough, he opened his arms for her and let her burrow into his side as she continued to cry. Sobs wracked her body for a good while and it was when she started to quiet down that her bedroom door opened and Rebekah walked in. "Belle, have you seen-.." Her eyes narrowed as she saw her brother holding her sniffling friend. "What's going on?"

"Not now." Klaus told her. "Go wait downstairs for me."

"Nik, what-"

"I said not now." He clenched his jaw. "Meet me downstairs."

Belle shifted on her bed but Klaus only held on tighter to her. Rebekah's eyes flickered between the two and when she caught Klaus' glare, she walked back out without another word.

"You didn't have to do that." Belle whispered softly once her door was closed.

"Yes I did. You need your sleep." He told her.

"If I'm going to sleep then I need a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion."

Once Belle told Klaus which ones were which and where to find them, she took them with ease and settled beneath her covers as he sat with her until she fell asleep. When her breathing evened out, Klaus inched off her bed and went to go find Rebekah.

He didn't go far since Rebekah was standing right outside the door. "What happened?" She eagerly ambushed him.

"The Gilbert girl attacked her." Klaus scowled as he remembered what he had found in the clearing.

Rebekah's eyes widened. "That wench!"

"But that's not what has her upset."

"Then why was she?" Rebekah eyed her brother when he didn't immediately answer.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Klaus gestured for her to follow. "The Bennett witch used her little brain aneurysm trick on me for a lengthy amount of time." He led her downstairs and headed for his study where he had a good bottle of liquor hidden. "Belle warned her to stop it but when she didn't, Belle cast her own spell on Bonnie that had her writing in pain on the ground as soon as the spell left Belle's lips."

"So she protected you." Rebekah scoffed. "That shouldn't have her upset."

"It was a dark spell, 'bekah." He narrowed his eyes at his sister. "And if you've taken the time to get to know her, Belle isn't exactly dark."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Klaus huffed as he took a swig of his drink that he had poured as he talked to his sister. "So when she attempts to talk to you or even if she has another breakdown, don't write her off. This is serious for her." Rebekah nodded as she eyed her brother with interest. "What?" He nearly growled when he caught her scrutiny.

"You care for her, don't you?" She asked. Klaus didn't bother to answer her, bringing up the glass to his lips and taking another drink instead. "It's okay if you do, you know. But fair warning, Nik.." She grinned at him with mischief. "You hurt her and you'll have three vampires bringing as much pain as possible to you."

Klaus paid no mind to his sister's threat as he turned to pour himself another drink. Smirking triumphantly, Rebekah turned to leave the room and go fill in Stefan and Caroline on what she had just learned.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. It's early and I'm usually asleep at this time so yeah.. really sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I'm going to be busy tomorrow with my niece's Graduation, I figured I'd give you an early update :)**

**JSYK, I am not perfect, therefore, I make tons of mistakes. Particularly with my writing. If something confuses you or if you have a question about anything, feel free to message me. Some of you ask questions as 'anon' so I can't answer on here but if you have a tumblr or twitter, I'll be glad to answer anything.**

**Twitter: melissaWTF / tumblr: teamhybrid. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)**

* * *

Belle's eyes snapped open at the sound of a beak pecking glass. Her breathing came out in harsh pants at being awoken so suddenly and she gritted her teeth with the continuous pecking.

"Okay, okay you bloody bird. I'm getting up."

She threw her covers off of her, taking note that she was alone and Klaus was nowhere in sight, pushing aside the small ping of sadness she felt when she didn't see him. She had heard stories from Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan about Klaus' personality and behavior but that hadn't been a factor when she formed her own opinion about him. Although, last night's behavior did catch her off guard with how he stood there with her, cleaned her wound, healed it, and then held her as she cried herself to sleep.

The owl waited patiently for Belle to climb out of bed and make her way over to the window to open it up. Once open, the bird flew in and landed on her dresser with an envelope grasped in it's beak. Going to the bathroom first, Belle found the bowl Klaus had used to clean her wound and emptied it, washing it out and then refilling it with clean tap water from the faucet.

She placed the bowl of water on her dresser next to the owl, picking up the envelope it dropped as it started to drink. Going back to her bed, she made herself comfortable before opening it up and taking out the letter that was addressed to her from Molly.

_Dear Arabelle, I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and hope you are well. The boys are busy trying to keep their shop up and running seeing as the Ministry is shutting down everyone now-a-days so I thought I'd check in with you. Everything has been oddly quiet, though all Order members are being tracked now. We're all doing well despite the Ministry's attempts to get Arthur out of the way but we're holding up strong._

_I really do hope you're well and will tell us if anything is wrong. You might not be able to return here safely but we can send some support to wherever it is you're staying. Please reply back as soon as possible; Russell has been ordered to stay and wait for your reply._

_Hope to hear from you soon, Molly._

Sighing, Belle looked up at the owl named Russell and sure enough, he was sitting there comfortably as he awaited for Molly's reply. Deciding to give the poor bird some rest, Belle decided to take a shower before she replied back to Molly.

After gathering up some clothes, Belle made her way into her personal bathroom and did her usual routine. After a thorough body rinse, shampoo and conditioning of her hair, facial wash, a scrub down of her body, and finally another thorough rinse, Belle was out and drying off in the bathroom.

Since the days of December were a lot chillier, Belle was glad to finally be able to get some use out of her jeans and jumpers that she had packed from home. Though when she was searching for shoes, she came across the boots that Rebekah had lent her that one day and since she could actually walk in heels now, she gladly slipped them back on.

As her hair air-dried, Belle settled down at her vanity desk and opened one of the side drawers, pulling out a quill, an ink-pot, an envelope, and a piece of writing parchment. She thought of what she was going to tell Molly, completely ignoring her recent attack because should Molly find out about that, Mystic Falls would be crawling with witches and wizards looking to avenge said attack.

Before she closed the drawer, the corner of a moving picture caught her attention and smiled widely when she realized what it was. The group picture from Halloween night sat in the drawer along with four other copies that she had planned to give to Stefan, Caroline, Rebekah, and Klaus. If words failed to convince Mrs. Weasley that she was doing fine, well then, she'd show her.

In the picture, from left to right, stood Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Klaus, and then Belle herself. Each of them had their arms wrapped around each other's waist, though Klaus settled one of his arms over Rebekah's shoulders and his other wrapped around her own waist. Caroline, Rebekah, and Belle were smiling widely in their costumes as they looked from side-to-side while Stefan and Klaus looked broody with their faces transformed.

Belle could see herself saying _Cheese! _when Caroline had commanded and then everyone grinned or smirked at the flash. She then watched as Klaus peered down at her, smiling fondly and watched as her picture-self looked back up at him with a grin of her own. She really hadn't paid attention to it before but now as she watched it, she couldn't help how her stomach flipped at the looks on their faces.

Gulping and placing the picture down, Belle tore her eyes away from the picture and started to pen her reply.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley, all is well where I am. The siblings I am staying with are quite generous and I even made friends with some other friends of theirs. Now, I know that no matter what I say, you're still going to doubt my safety because of what these people are but when I say I'm fine, I really am! And if my words can't ease your worry, here's a picture so you can witness it for yourself. _

_From left to right you'll find Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Niklaus, and I. Stefan and Caroline are somewhat of a couple, and Rebekah and Niklaus are siblings. If you're wondering why we're dressed the way we are, it's because it was Halloween when this picture was taken. Halloween is a day where muggles dress up and walk from house to house collecting candy. Caroline thought that since Halloween is a muggle tradition, I had to experience it for myself. And I must say, it's something Fred and George would have enjoyed very much!_

_I'm sad to hear that the Order is being followed and Mr. Weasley can't even work in peace anymore. I hope that this war hurriedly comes to an end and in our favor. I can't wait to finally return and see everyone._

_Please continue to send updates no matter the importance. I'll be waiting, Belle._

When she was pleased with her letter, Belle put it and the picture into the envelope and sealed it up. Addressing it to Molly, Belle gave the owl her reply. "Here you go, Russell. You know what to do." She affectionately ran her fingers down the back of his head and he hooted at her in approval before taking flight. Belle watched as he flew further and further away, turning her back on the window when he was finally out of sight.

Putting away her quill and ink-pot, Belle picked up her wand from the desk and tucked it away in it's holster. She took one look around her room before she felt like she was trapped and exited the room in a hurry. She really needed to get out and breathe.

As she stepped foot in the parlor, she was greeted by Rebekah. "Going somewhere?"

"Out." Belle murmured softly. "I really need to get out for the day."

"Good. I can use a day out too."

"No, 'bekah." Belle grimaced at having to let her friend down. "I really just need to be alone right now. I'm sure, that after last night, Nik has you on 'Belle babysitting duty'-" Rebekah's eye twitch was enough to confirm her suspicions. "-but I really just need to walk around town square alone and get a bite to eat so I can clear my mind."

Rebekah sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Alright, well, how will you get home?"

"I'm a witch, 'bekah." Belle feebly smiled. "I can apparate when night falls."

"Well the least I can do is give you a ride to town square." Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest. "It is a far walk." Belle nodded her acceptance and started to walk to the door. "And should you feel like having another breakdown, you call me so I can pick you up and bring you back home."

Belle's lips trembled as her eyes started to sting with tears. "I will."

..

..

..

Minutes later, Belle found herself being dropped off in town square and watching as Rebekah drove off. She had expected Rebekah to put up more of a fight but luckily, Rebekah gave her the space that Belle requested.

She walked around the small perimeter of the park, soaking in the sun though the air was chilly, and finally taking a seat at an empty picnic table. She drummed her fingers against the table top, her eyes lingering on the people who were also taking the time to enjoy the day outside. After a couple minutes of people watching, her mind wandered back to the previous day's events.

Her heart clenched, a lump forming in her throat as she remembered that she had cast an unforgivable for the first time in her life. What made the situation worse was that it was cast against Bonnie_, _a fellow witch of another kind but a witch nonetheless. She let a few tears fall for her loss of magic innocence but she wouldn't let it truly bring her down. She had begged and pleaded for Bonnie to stop but Bonnie wouldn't listen.

_She could've killed him. _Belle thought as she sat up straighter, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she offered a forced smile to those who were staring when she had her mini-freakout. _Does this fall under the category of a break-down? I don't think Rebekah has to know about this._

Collecting herself, Belle pushed herself up from the table and started to walk around. She gave herself some time so it didn't seem like she had been crying before heading into Mystic Grill. Once inside, she settled herself into an empty booth and waited for someone to come take her order. A female waitress was soon at her table, taking her drink order but Belle had placed her food order as well seeing as she knew what she had wanted.

As Belle waited for her food, the last person she ever expected slid across from her in the booth.

"Bonnie." Belle nodded in greeting.

"Belle."

The atmosphere around them was suddenly tension-filled as the two witches stared each down before their gazes averted from one another. When Belle's food was finally brought out, Bonnie declined ordering anything and sat there as Belle chewed on a fry.

"Listen, Belle.." Bonnie stated at the same time Belle said, "About yesterday.."

Chuckling nervously, Bonnie gestured for Belle to continue. "You first."

Belle forcibly smiled behind her glass of Dr. Pepper, sipping at it before setting it back down. "Okay, well, I just wanted to say sorry.."

"No, no." Bonnie held up her hands, halting Belle from continuing. "You had every right to do what you did an-"

"You didn't let me finish." Belle spoke above her. Bonnie's mouth snapped shut as she sat back in her seat. "I'm not apologizing for attacking you because I warned you that I'd protect my friends." Bonnie nodded, her eyes never leaving Belle. "Although, I am apologizing for using the spell that I did. That spell should have never been cast and for that, I apologize."

The dark-skinned witch smiled sadly as she leaned forward, interlacing her fingers together atop the table. "Yeah, whatever you did to me, that was really excruciating." She saw Belle's eyes go glassy but a blink later and any traces of tears were gone. "But anyway, you were right. You did warn me as I warned you so you had every right to attack. It's just, with Klaus, there's a lot of history with him and I couldn't stop myself. I know Elena attacked you but when he threatened Elena and backed her up into the trees, I forgot about who was in the wrong so for that, I'm sorry."

Belle nodded as she bit into her burger, taking in Bonnie's apology. Moments later, she picked up a fry and offered it to her. "Truce?" Bonnie smiled at the gesture, taking the fry and popping it into her mouth.

The two of them felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders as Belle continued to eat, pushing the small plate of fries into the middle of the table so Bonnie could take some. Their gazes, for the most part, wandered all around the establishment but the times that they did catch each other's gaze, the smiles and grins were no longer forced.

When the food was gone, Belle stayed seated as she finished off her drink and let her stomach settle. "So, I have to ask." She wiped the table space in front of her so she could lean her elbows there. "Was Elena always such a- excuse my language- but a crazy bint?"

Bonnie chuckled at Belle's use of words before shaking her head with a sad smile. "No. The thing you have to understand about Elena is that she never intended on becoming a vampire." Belle's eyebrows shoot up in shock but she wisely remains quiet. "Elena's turning was actually Rebekah's fault." At the clenched jaw and scowl on Belle's face, Bonnie decides to skip over that part of the story. "Anyway, long story short, there was a cure for vampirism that we were all looking for and by the time we finally found it, we realized too late that another vampire had followed us. The vampire killed Elena's little brother, Elena was in denial, and to save her from the pain of it all, Damon used their sire bond to make Elena turn off her humanity."

"Well that was stupid of him." Belle snorted with a roll of her eyes. Bonnie frowns but chooses not to say anything else about that. "If Damon used his sire bond to make her turn it off, can't he use it to make her turn it back on?"

"No." Bonnie answers her. "With no humanity, everything Elena felt is gone so everything she felt for Damon, including the sire bond, is gone as well."

"Merlin's beard, you lot just can't catch a break, can you?" Belle catches the waitress' attention as silently asks for a refill. When the waitress sees, she brings a pitcher of soda along with her and refills Belle's glass. When she walks away, Belle turns her attention back to Bonnie. "Is there any other way to make her turn it back on?"

"A traumatic even will do it. She _has _to be traumatized all over again or just told something that will make her remember what it was like to _feel._"

"Like her brother's death." Belle frowned. "Her brother's death was what essentially made her want to turn it off so do you think reliving her brother's death would make her turn it back on?"

Bonnie shrugged. "It could but every time we bring up Jeremy, she goes cold on us and quickly leaves the room so I don't know how that would work."

Belle takes a moment to think before her eyes snap up to Bonnie. "What if I told you I can _make _her listen? That I can _make _her relive her brother's death enough so that she'll finally feel again."

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie's eyes narrow critically at her. "She just attacked you yesterday and now you want to help her? Help us?"

"Think of it as part of my apology to you." Belle grinned. "You say she wasn't always a bint so let me see for myself. She apparently means a lot to you and Caroline so why not try to get her back?"

Clearly thinking about the offer, Bonnie slowly nods her head. "You're not going to make Klaus or Rebekah compel her, are you?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' with a smile. "Although, I'm going to need you and Stefan's brother to really want this and trust me with her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good." Belle stood up, dropping some money on the table to cover her bill. "Meet me at Nik's tonight. We're going to get your friend back."

* * *

**So, I originally had intended to keep Elena, Damon, and Bonnie the bad guys of this fic but I couldn't do it. I had always planned on Belle attacking Bonnie to save Klaus but having her feel guilty was totally last minute and turning Elena's humanity back on just kind of creeped on in here. So, any guesses on how we're turning Elena's humanity back on? ;) It's really rather obvious, is it not?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're not caught up with the current season of Vampire Diaries, sorry to say that this is chapter contains spoilers for 4X15. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

As soon as Belle got back to Klaus' home, she called a meeting of the vampires. When she explained the situation to Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan, Caroline and Stefan were the only ones who were truly for it. Rebekah wanted to wring Elena's neck while Klaus didn't even want the Gilbert girl in his home. Stefan had mentioned that bringing the old Elena back would benefit everyone, including his brother, while Caroline was just excited to have her friend back that wasn't constantly feeding her negative comments.

So with bouncing knees and a very nervous smile, Caroline watched as Klaus and Belle argued back and forth.

"Are you daft?" Klaus sighed in agitation. "The girl almost killed you yesterday and now you want to help her?!"

"I'm not daft, you prat!" Belle shot back. "I'm well aware of the events that took place yesterday but the path that the doppleganger is heading down will eventually lead her to exposing you all."

"Don't pretend like you're doing this for all of us." Klaus frowned at her as she set up the pensieve in the middle of the room.

Belle's shoulders slumped in defeat, already tired of arguing with him. "I am." Looking up at Klaus with sad eyes, she nodded. "If Elena had killed me yesterday, do you really think that Mystic Falls' merry band of misfits could defend themselves against Fred, George, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, and possibly Harry? It's only a matter of time before Elena's impulsive decisions bring attention to you all."

Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan had wisely remained quiet as Belle spoke to Klaus and watched as his resolve totally fell. They didn't have time to mock him for caving in so quickly, their attention being drawn to the room's entrance where Damon and Bonnie stood on either side of Elena.

"I'm flattered that you all talk about me in your free time, really I am." Elena grinned at the room's occupants.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Damon gripped Elena by her upper arm and dragged her forward. "What are we supposed to do?" He dead-panned as he stopped by Belle and the floating pensieve. "Bonnie said you didn't explain it all but that you were really positive you could do it."

"I can." Belle assured him.

"What is this, an intervention?" Elena sneered. "What the hell's going on?!" She tried to rip her arm from Damon's grip but seeing as he was older, she didn't succeed.

"Belle's bringing your humanity back." Bonnie answered softly.

Elena's head snapped in Bonnie's direction, her eyes narrowing in anger. "Like hell you are." She spat. "When are you all going to realize that this is me?! You can't fix me if this is who I really am!"

"That's the thing, Elena." Damon looked down at her. "This isn't you, not really. With your humanity on, you'll be the person you really are. You need your humanity!"

Elena started to struggle and in the blink of an eye, Stefan was on her other side, helping his brother hold her in place. Looking up at Stefan, all the fight drained from her and a sultry smile was put in place. "Aw, Stefan, you really shouldn't have. Your girlfriend is only a few feet away."

She tried brushing her body up against Stefan but Rebekah was instantly there and pushing Stefan back towards Caroline so she could take his place. "Knock it off." Rebekah glared.

"Leave it to Barbie Klaus to come to the rescue for her new BFFs." Elena rolled her eyes. With a huff of agitation, Damon gripped her arm harder. "And what's your problem?" Elena snapped at him. "I thought you liked me like this? You were the who told me to turn it off in the first place."

Damon didn't even bother to justify his actions. "So what's the plan?" He asked Belle instead.

Belle stepped forward with a smile, her wand twirling in her right hand. "Well, first things first, did any one of you actually witness her brother's death?"

"Not this again." Elena groaned.

Everyone remained quiet as Bonnie nervously fidgeted in place. "I was with him in the cave where he died but I was stabbed in the back and staring up at the ceiling while everything happened to him."

"Okay but were you still conscious while it happened?" Belle urged.

"Yeah." Bonnie slowly nodded. "But I blacked out pretty quickly and didn't remember it after I awoke again."

"No. That's good.. that's good." Belle assured her. She stepped closer to Bonnie, her wand gripped in her hand now. "What I'm going to do is pain-free, I promise." Bonnie gulped but let Belle continue to explain. "I want you to think of the moment you were stabbed and concentrate on what you remember hearing in that cave up until you blacked out, okay?"

"Okay."

"When you have that specific memory in mind, tell me and I'm going to place the tip of my wand on your temple. After a silent spell, it's going to copy the memory so I can place it in the pensieve. Tell me when you're ready."

Bonnie gulped, closing her eyes as she tried her best to bring up that specific memory of the day Jeremy was killed. When she had everything in the forefront of her mind, she mumbled, "Okay." The tip of Belle's wand was instantly placed on her temple and then it was gone a second later. As she opened her eyes, she watched as Belle dropped a shimmery glowing substance into the silver platter-like disk.

"What's this going to do?" Damon asked.

Glancing at Damon, Belle explained it for the first time to him, Bonnie, and Elena. "A pensieve is used to view specific memories. Once all the memories you want are inside, the viewers essentially fall into those memories to witness them for themselves."

"It's like you're actually there." Caroline piped up. "-but as ghosts. You can see and hear everything going on in the memory though they can't see you."

"And all of this is safe?" Damon wondered.

"Yes."

"Okay, so how do we fall in?" He eyed the pensieve with furrowed brows.

"You're not going." Belle told him. When Damon glared at her, she turned to Klaus for backup.

"You're like a puppy, mate." Klaus told him. "When Elena shows signs of distress, you're instantly there to try and soothe her. If you want her humanity back on, you can't coddle her."

"So I'm just supposed to trust her with all of you?" He scoffed.

Belle shook her head. "No. Just with me. Only I will be taking Elena."

"Oh for god's sake," Elena groaned. "Will you hurry and get your lame attempt over with? There's a movie I want to see that starts in a bit."

Belle scowled at Elena as she walked to stand in front of her, her wand ready to do her bidding. "Now I know I told Bonnie it was pain-free but for you," Belle grinned wickedly at her. "-I can't say the same."

"What are you-" But before Elena could even finish her question, Belle's wand was pointed at her head.

"_Legilimens._" Belle harshly whispered and as fast as she could, she picked through Elena's memories.

Elena screamed at having Belle sifting through her mind but with no experience or magic on her side, she couldn't exactly throw her out. It only took a few moments for Belle to find the memory she was looking for and with a grin of victory, she pulled a copy of the memory from Elena's mind.

"What is wrong with you?" Elena seethed. "You have no right to go through my memories like that."

"Well would you look at that." Klaus drawled. "It must be working already if Elena is that angry."

Elena sneered at him but didn't choose to comment. As Belle dropped the memory into the pensieve, she nodded her head towards Klaus. In the next instant, Klaus had pushed Damon away and gripped Elena's arm like his sister was doing.

"I thought you said I could trust you!" Damon shouted angrily.

"You can." Belle sighed. "I just need Elena's face to be lowered into the pensieve first so I could fall in after her. I don't trust you to not follow us so Nik and Rebekah are standing guard."

"And here I thought you were pet." Elena smirked at Belle with a chuckle.

Rolling her eyes, Belle locked gazes with Klaus. "Drop her in."

With wide eyes, Elena glanced at Damon one last time before Klaus dunked her head and she disappeared from the room. "My turn." Belle announced and stepped forward with a grin. "I'll see you lot soon.. and hopefully with Elena who's decided to turn her emotions back on."

And with one last glance around the room, Belle too disappeared into the pensive.

* * *

_Belle found herself in a darkened room inside a cave, a statue-like body laying atop a tomb and covered in vines sitting towards the back wall. Bonnie lay on the ground with wide eyes, and the boy, that Belle guessed to be Elena's little brother, stood near the opening to the room trying to help her while "Elena" talked about the cure._

"He didn't even know that that wasn't me." Present!Elena scoffed, her face void of any emotion.

"Wasn't you?" Belle quirked an eyebrow as she turned to see what was going to happen, knowing full well Elena wasn't going to answer her.

"_God, I forgot what a brat you were." _

"_What?"_

"_I'm done playing nice." The Elena look-a-like sighed as she dragged Jeremy over to the statue and tomb, slicing his wrist open and placing it in the statue's mouth._

Belle's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"That's Katherine." Elena murmured as she walked around the room, her voice cold and detached as she watched her brother struggle. "Jeremy should have been smarter. He knows me!" Elena gritted out through clenched teeth before correcting herself. "He knew me." She finished sadly.

_Belle and Elena continued to watch as Jeremy finally figured out that it was Katherine and not his sister. From the corner of her eyes, Belle could see Elena clenching her fists in anger and suppressed rage. They were only in the memory for less than a minute and it was already working._

"_Sorry. Family reunion's gonna have to be cut short." Katherine struggled to keep Jeremy still as she reared back and sunk her fangs into his neck, shoving his whole upper body downward and shoving his neck into the statue's mouth. Moments later, the statue's arm came to life and gripped Jeremy on it's own as it started to feed._

"Stop it." Elena suddenly mumbled, averted her gaze as her brother's memory started to scream out in agony. "Get me out of here."

"No." Belle told her as she too started to avert her gaze from the memory. Glancing behind her, she could see Bonnie struggling to stay awake and keep breathing. "You need to see this."

_Belle flinched as Jeremy continued to scream, the statue draining the life from him before snapping his neck. Elena gasped and flinched, tears suddenly filling her eyes when her brother's body fell and Belle knew she was on the right track._

"Get me out of here. Now!" Elena demanded angrily.

"You're feeling." Belle nodded as she tried to fight off tears of her own. "Good."

_Elena snarled, the black veins beneath her eyes slithering to the surface as the memory started to fade and lunged at Belle. Before she could even make contact with the witch, she felt themselves being pulled out of the memory as it started to fade and dropped into the second one. She suddenly came to an abrupt stop as she saw her memory self standing beside a bed with a figure draped in a blanket._

"No, no, no." Present!Elena shuffled backward. "Take me out. Please take me out." Her eyes met that of Belle who smiled sadly at her.

"I can't. You have to stay for the entire memory."

_Memory!Elena reached downward shakily, her hand pulling down the blanket and revealing Jeremy's face. She sighed in shock after dropping the blanket, turning around when Damon called out to her. "He's dead." Her voice shook as reality finally set in for her. "He's dead. Damon, h-he's dead and h-he's been dead this entire time, and I-" Memory!Elena's hand flew up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my god." She quickly turned around, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked her brother's body up and down. "I can smell him. How long has he smelled like that?!"_

"I've seen enough, okay?!" Elena cried. "Just, please, don't make me watch anymore."

Belle looked on with sad eyes, her hatred for the vampire evaporating. "I'm sorry." Tears fell rapidly down present!Elena's face as Belle moved forward to wrap an arm around her shoulders. She could definitely tell the difference between the Elena who attacked her and this Elena who was greatly saddened over her brother's death. "Come on. Since this is your memory, we need to follow your memory self wherever she goes."

_The two girls followed memory!Elena downstairs where Stefan and Caroline were waiting. Memory!Elena started to frantically open and close cabinets before finding what she was searching for, opening the can of lighter fluid and dowsing everything._

"_What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he watched his ex-girlfriend cover the kitchen countertops with the liquid. _

"_We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well what are we gonna say? Animal attack, tumble down the stairs? No. W-we burn the house down with him inside of it." She had moved from the kitchen and into the back of the living room where a small table resided and covered that, too, in lighter fluid. _

"Were you really going to burn down the house?" Belle asked.

Elena nodded as she watched herself. "I did."

_Stefan tried to get memory!Elena to stop but she only argued back about not wanting to live in the house. She covered sketches and an xbox in lighter fluid before it ran out, turning around to a liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle. _

"_Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it. I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the other side to get him back." She told them as she sprinkled the bourbon along the floor. _

"Wow. That was a tough decision." Belle mumbled.

_Present!Elena watched with tears in her eyes again as her memory self confronted Damon about getting his drinking buddy back. As much as she wanted her little brother back, she wasn't willing to bring them all back._

_She then asked them if not bringing Jeremy back made her a bad person before ripping off Jeremy's ring and tossing it to Damon. As she walked over to the fireplace, she grabbed a picture from the mantle and drenched it in alcohol. "Elena, stop it! You're scaring me." Caroline screamed._

"_What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline?! I mean, t-there's n-no room in the Gilbert family plot." Memory!Elena shouted back as she smashed the picture frame. "Jenna and John took the last spots."_

_She grabbed a match from the mantle and struck it against the wood, catching the tip on fire. Stefan moved forward, trying his best to soothe Elena and put out the match but she was hearing none of it as she explained that there was nothing left for her there._

"_Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy, a-and Jenna. Alaric, John.. even John!"_

"I'm sorry." Belle peered over at Elena as she tore her gaze away from the scene. "It must have been hard to lose your entire family."

_Elena watched as her memory self lost control, tears falling more rapidly as she couldn't even form coherent words anymore. As she struggled to make her friends see why she couldn't be there, the fire from the match crept lower and lower until it finally caught her off guard and burned her skin. Damon raced forward and caught the match before it could hit the floor._

_"Elena, I need you to calm down." Damon told her softly._

As if in a trance, present!Elena copied the exact movements and words as her memory self. "No, no, no. I can't, I can't, I can't." She cried as both Elena's fell to their knees. "No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please, make it stop, it hurts."

Belle gulped around the lump in her throat, crouching down next to present!Elena as she too cried. "We can leave now." She told her once she felt the familiar pull of them being taken out of the memory.

* * *

Once they resurfaced, Damon and Klaus were there in an instant, Damon helping Elena stand as Klaus did the same for Belle.

"What happened?" Klaus demanded as Belle wiped away her tears, her eyes trained on the sobbing Elena who kept mumbling apologies beneath her breath.

"It worked." Belle murmured.

Everyone, sans Klaus, stared in shock at Elena as Damon gathered her into his arms, his own eyes glossy as well. He caught Belle's gaze, giving her a nod of thanks before there was a whoosh of air and he and Elena were gone.

While everyone was busy letting everything sink in, Klaus held Belle out at arms length as he checked over her. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No." Belle assured him. "That.. that was just intense." She gave him a watery chuckle. "I now know why Damon had her turn it off but I just hope she keeps it on this time around."

Klaus nodded, taking her word as Rebekah moved forward to remove Belle from his grasp. "Well, I'm sure that was an exhausting experience for you so let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded, moving forward as well to stand on the other side of a dazed Belle and started to lead her out of the room.

"I guess I'll just-" Bonnie slowly walked backward out of the room but Stefan stopped her.

"I'll drive you home." He told her and Bonnie shot him a grateful smile.

Klaus sighed, moving towards his liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink when an owl flying by one of the windows caught his attention. He looked to the next set of windows, seeing the bird fly until it came to a stop at the glass doors, pecking on it until he moved forward to open it. As the doors opened, he expected the bird to fly into the house in search of Belle but instead, he was intrigued when the bird dropped the letter down at his own feet, _Niklaus_ having beenwritten on the front. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He quirked an eyebrow as he bent down to pick it up.

* * *

**So yeah, if you've seen the show, I used the dialogue from Elena's breakdown in here. I own none of it, just so you know.**

**P.S- I'm sorry to those who think that Belle is too nice. That's kind of how I wanted her to be, since she was neutral in the war back home and not your average Slytherin, but I also wanted her protective of those that she cared for. This entire story was meant to be somewhat fun and the itsy bit of conflict that I did add, it was always meant to be resolved either in the chapter it starts in or the next. I never like to drag out drama so that's why mostly everyone is so forgiving. By the way, if you think Belle's nice right now, wait until she's drunk ;) People act differently when inebriated.**

**Alas, sorry for having a depressing chapter. Even though Elena was greatly on my nerves this season, her breakdown had me in tears. TEARS! But luckily for you all, the next three chapters are fun :D Christmas with a surprise for Belle is coming up next, followed by New Years, and then we finally get sucked into the Wizarding World :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, so you'll find out who's behind the letter that was sent to Klaus via owl. This chapter takes days later so multiple letters have been sent without Belle's knowledge. Just who was it? Read to find out :)**

**And, I wanna take a quick moment to say "THANK YOU" to all of you who read and those who leave reviews. 45 reviews is quite a number for me so thanks for continuing to stick with this story. **

* * *

Christmas had finally rolled around and with the help of Belle, Caroline decorated Mikaelson Mansion to their little heart's desire.

Of course, they had to ask permission first and Klaus put up quite a fight but once Caroline and Belle pulled out the pouty lips, Klaus scoffed with a grin and told them _no._

Not giving up, Belle and Caroline groaned in agitation and followed Klaus around the house until he caved in to them. All while playing _Follow the Grinch, _Caroline mumbled about puppy dog eyes and trembling bottom lips, wondering how in the hell it had failed them. An idea suddenly struck Belle, and while she didn't have puppy dog eyes, she did have panther eyes.

Grinning manically, Belle winked over at Caroline and transformed mid-walk into her panther form. She quickly padded around Klaus, stopping in front of him and looking up at him with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"What are you doing, Arabelle?" He fought to keep his smirk away. Head swiveling back and forth between Caroline and Klaus, Belle leaped up, planting her front two paws on Klaus' shoulders. "If you plan to maul me into letting you decorate, you'll find that I don't give in so easily."

Caroline snorted in amusement, pretending to zip her lips closed when Klaus turned his head to glare at her. _"They're never going to let me live this down.", _Belle thought to herself and she leaned her head forward, rubbing her head up and down on either side of Klaus' face.

"W-what are you doing?" Klaus actually chuckled as his hands splayed across the panther's ribcage. Caroline giggled at the scene playing out before her and snuck her phone out to snap a quick picture of it.

"_Merlin, help me." _Belle grumbled in her mind as she crossed her paws behind Klaus' head, catching him in a panther hug and making sure Klaus felt her purring through his chest.

"Aw!" Caroline cooed as she snapped one last picture before putting her phone away. "You can't say no to that, Klaus. That's just so adorable."

Klaus huffed, though the smile never left his face as he nodded. "Fine, you can decorate." He rolled his eyes. "But since you want to do it here, you have to come up with whatever you need."

Caroline clapped happily, nodding all the while, as Belle suddenly transformed back with her arms now wrapped around Klaus neck. "Oh, Niklaus." She tutted playfully. "Did you forget that I'm a witch and can transfigure decorations for us to use?" Caroline laughed as Belle quickly raised herself onto her toes and pecked Klaus on his cheek. "Thank you, though, for giving us permission instead of us going behind your back."

He had let them reign terror in his home for a good week, Rebekah having tried to help out only to quit hours later when she realized that Caroline and Belle were both bossy and liked everything a certain way. The two girls then locked themselves in the sitting area, telling Klaus and Rebekah that the room was off limits until the day they exchanged gifts.

The night of Christmas, Belle locked herself in the room where everything was to take place and added some last minute adjustments. Caroline and Stefan were going to spend Christmas night with her, Klaus, and Rebekah since Damon and Elena were going to Bonnie's. Even though Elena was back to her normal self, things had still been tense between the groups though they tried their best to put everything behind them.

Since the Mikaelson's had always did fancy events, Caroline deemed this Christmas a laid back one. There wasn't much of a dress code, though Caroline made sure that no-one wore ugly sweaters or sneakers. Belle had put up a fight, wanting to relax in her scruffy jumpers and wool socks but Caroline was adamant that everyone wear a decent outfit. With a deep green v-neck shirt that clung to her like a second skin, Belle paired the shirt off with dark-washed skinny jeans and the boots that she pretty much stole from Rebekah. Klaus had no problem with the so-called dress code, his dresser stocked with Henley's, his closet jeans, and his black boots all neat and clean. Belle had yet to see what Caroline or Rebekah had planned to wear but figured she'd find out soon when their guests arrived.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Belle grinning madly as she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her and answering the door. There, on the other side, was Stefan and Caroline bearing gifts. Taking in Caroline's outfit, Belle laughed seeing as Caroline had gone the same route she did, only Caroline's v-neck was red and her black stiletto boots zipped all the way up to her knees. Stefan stood proudly beside her in fitted dark-washed jeans of his own and a black button down with it's sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline smiled, stepping foot inside the home with Stefan on her heels.

Stefan wrapped Belle in a one arm hug as he whistled lowly, his eyes roaming the room they were standing in. "You guys did great."

The double staircases had garland wrapped around the banisters with strings of plain white lights entwined with it. An eight foot tall tree stood between the staircases, silver shimmering tinsel glimmering in the glow of the multicolored lights that were wrapped all around the tree, and multi-colored ornaments hanging from the limbs with a shining white star topping it all off.

"This? This is nothing." Belle winked at him. Out of the bag that was hanging off of Caroline's shoulder, the blonde vampire produced a red and white Santa Claus hat. "What's this?" She eyed it suspiciously.

"It's a hat, love. You wear it." Klaus' voice floated down from the second floor of his home, Rebekah next to him as they descended the staircase. "Now put it on so we can finally see the room you and Caroline banned us from."

"You actually kept them out?!" Caroline laughed. She positioned the hat on Belle's head, the white snowball at the tip of hat coming to rest on the left side of Belle's head. "I figured that one of them would have snuck in there."

"Oh, we tried." Rebekah huffed. "But the little witch jinxed the door knob to electrocute us and blare an alarm when we attempted to open the door."

"You love me." Belle blew a kiss her way. "And I love the dress, by the way."

Rebekah then smiled and twirled on spot, giving them a full view. The red dress was sleeveless with a jewel-neckline, the pleated high-low hem flaring out. On the back, the dress closed with a keyhole button closure and she completed the outfit with black peep-toe stilettos.

"As much as I love to see you girls smile, can we please get this over with?" Klaus grumbled.

Belle pouted, skipping her way over to Klaus and looped her arm through one of his. "Come on, Grumpy. You get to do the honors of leading us into Wonderland."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her though his dimpled grin let everyone know he wasn't really grumpy. "Well, alright. If you insist."

Klaus and Belle led the group towards the door, Caroline grinning from ear to ear, wanting to see the finished product of their work.

As Klaus opened the door, his eyes went wide with what he saw. The sitting room had the perfect glow to it, garland and icicle lights hanging from corner to corner. Another eight foot tree stood by the window that was frosted on the outside from the snow, the blue and white lights that were wrapped around the tree glowing softly. Very few tinsel hung from the branches of this tree but the tree still sparkled with the red, gold, and silver ornament balls. Under the tree, a few gifts littered the floor and Caroline made a bee-line to the tree to add the gifts she and Stefan had brought.

Jars were scattered around the room; lining the mantle of the fireplace, the window sills, and empty spots in the book cases, all with mutli-colored balls of lights fluttering within them. And finally, snow fell from the ceiling, magically disappearing before it hit any surface.

"Wow." Rebekah breathed in awe.

"Ditto." Stefan mumbled as he tried to catch the snow, only to find out it wouldn't work.

Klaus walked further into the room, taking everything in as everyone else settled themselves around the tree. "So this is why you kept us out? So you could work your magic?"

"Yep." Belle popped the 'p'. "I wanted this to be a Christmas none of you forgot."

"We won't." Klaus smirked, his eyes seeking out Belle. "We won't."

Rebekah and Caroline caught the small exchange between the two, both girls smiling knowingly before Stefan broke the trance they were in. "So.. presents?"

Belle's eyes instantly found Stefan as she nodded hurriedly, Rebekah and Caroline shooting Stefan a glare behind his back for ruining the moment. "Yes!" She clapped happily. "But all of you have to open the ones from me first." She told them as she picked out the four identical square-like presents from beneath the tree. "I went the easy route, getting you all the same thing so no-one complains about someone else getting the better present."

Klaus, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline didn't complain as Belle handed them their gifts, Caroline the only eager one to rip into it as everyone else unwrapped theirs at a normal pace.

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed. "We're moving!"

Belle couldn't help the snort that came out of her mouth, her hand quickly flying up to cover her mouth and nose in embarrassment. "So this is what that ugly camera was for." Klaus joked as he smirked down at his own copy.

"Hey!" Belle protested. "Don't make fun! That camera takes pretty awesome pictures."

"Indeed it does." Rebekah piped up. "This is amazing, Belle! Thank you!" She smiled over at the witch.

"Yes, thank you!" Stefan told her too. "This form of magic is pretty awesome."

"You're all welcome." Belle grinned. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get you lot anything else."

"Nonsense." Klaus shook his head. "You gave us an actual moving portrait. Do you have any idea how truly amazing this is? This is quite marvelous." He assured her.

Belle blushed under Klaus' praise and the stares everyone was giving her. "Okay, well, on to the next presents."

Stefan went next, each girl getting a very expensive looking diamond necklace and bracelet set while he gave Klaus an old expensive bottle of Scotch. Klaus had chuckled, producing Stefan's gift that was also a bottle of liquor though Stefan received Bourbon.

Rebekah and Caroline eagerly shoved two presents into Belle's lap, Caroline egging her on to open her gift first. Belle conceded, lifting the lid off the box and pushing aside tissue paper to reveal a pair of nude peep-toe pumps. "Oh, Merlin." Belle chuckled. "You're helping me walk in these, Forbes."

"Will do." The blonde vampire laughed.

After a quick 'thank you', Belle moved on to the gift from Rebekah. Opening the lid to the larger box, Belle gasped when she saw the gold fabric of a dress. Standing up, she lifted the dress up to fully gaze at it. It was a gold sweetheart strapless neckline, the bodice fully sequined front and back, and the multi-layered skirt flared out with scattered sequin as well. "It's beautiful." She breathed.

"You're welcome." Rebekah smiled. Klaus caught his sister's eye, nodding his head slightly at her. "And while Caroline explains why we got you a complete outfit for Christmas, I'm going to run a quick errand."

Rebekah's statement caught her off guard. "What? Why?! It's Christmas, 'bekah. Can't you do it another day?"

"Sadly, no." Rebekah was already making her way out of the room. "I need to go give Matt his present."

Belle deflated but conceded nonetheless. "Oh, okay."

As Rebekah left, Caroline took the time to explain to Belle that they were going to throw a small New Year's Eve party to show her how they partied in America, and her gifted outfit was for that night. Caroline then eagerly shoved a gift into Stefan's lap as Klaus stood to retrieve Caroline's present from himself.

"What is it?" Caroline beamed as she waited for Stefan to open his.

"Open it and see." Klaus merely smirked at her. Stefan had already opened his present, grinning proudly at Caroline before pecking her on her forehead.

"Thank you." He told her as his eyes flickered back to the sketch book and box set of pencils. Klaus wasn't the only one who knew how to draw though Stefan didn't show off his skills like the hybrid did.

Caroline nodded at him, eagerly ripping into her own box only to gasp in shock. "I heard you and 'bekah talking about throwing a party and figured that Belle wasn't the only one who was going to need a dress." Klaus explained.

"I love it! Thank you." She stood up, taking the dress with her and letting Belle see it. It was a short, black chiffon pleated dress with a v-neckline, fully pleated bodice with ¾ sleeves, and a fitted mini skirt. "I have the perfect shoes that would go with this!"

"You're welcome." Klaus chuckled.

"Very pretty." Belle told Caroline. "Nik has good taste for a man."

Caroline giggled along with her as Klaus scoffed at her statement. "There's six presents left. Should we wait for Rebekah so we can open them?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. Let's open them." Klaus told her. "I got her a dress for the party as well, just so you all know and aren't dying of curiosity."

Caroline crawled beneath the tree, leaving Rebekah's gifts but telling everyone else what she had gotten her as well. "She seemed rather fond of a bunch of my movies at home so I got her a whole collection of old films and new films that she hasn't seen yet." The other gifts were then passed out, Stefan and Klaus receiving hemp necklaces from Rebekah and Caroline getting a pair of silver glittering strappy stilettos from the blonde Original. "Scratch that, **now **I have the perfect shoes for my new dress." She had giggled.

Klaus had two gifts left in his lap, both being labeled from Caroline. At the quirk of his eyebrow, she shrugged it off. "One was sort-of homemade and the other, I bought." She explained. Klaus nodded, opening the first gift box to see acrylic paints and chalk. A smile tilted up the corners of his mouth but Caroline cut him off from saying anything. "And the next one!" She pointed.

Klaus ripped off the paper from the second gift, only to find a homemade scrap book. "A photo album?" He asked.

"Mhm." Caroline grinned. "Remembering some things that were said in the past, I remember something about you and why you had wanted your hybrids." Klaus' face fell, he too remembering why he wanted his hybrids. He wanted companions so he didn't have to be alone. "And well, you now have a scrap book to place pictures in of your family and friends. I already started it for you, putting one picture in it. You can do the rest and add whoever you want in it." She told him.

Opening the book, Klaus' somber expression was wiped away and replaced with his infamous dimpled smirk. The first picture that Caroline had put in it was one of him and Belle, though she was in panther form, and her paws were wrapped around his head in a panther hug. "Thank you." He told Caroline. "I look forward to filling this up with more."

Caroline nodded in acknowledgment, burrowing into Stefan's side when she leaned back. They stayed in a comfortable silence before Caroline looked back under the tree, her gaze shooting back to Belle before her brow furrowed in confusion. "Klaus, what did you get Belle?"

Belle's head snapped up from ogling her dress when her name was heard. "Rebekah's picking it up on her way home." Klaus told her. "Her gift has proven to be a handful." He carefully explained.

Caroline frowned as Belle now leaned forward. "What do you mean a handful, Nik? You better have not gotten me an animal." Klaus only smirked, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "Merlin, Nik, it's not a panther, is it?! If you got me a panther-" She was too busy berating Klaus that she hadn't seen Rebekah walk in with her gift but Caroline and Stefan did, both their brows furrowing in confusion. "-as some kind of ironic joke, I'll shove my wand up in a not so nice place!"

Klaus fought his hardest to hold back a chuckle, the fiery witch before him always proved some kind of entertainment.

"OI! America's done turned the midget into a potty mouth."

Belle's eyes went comically wide, her head snapping in the direction of the familiar voice.

"I believe you're right, brother. Either that or little Belle has finally been corrupted and joined us on the dark, yet fun side."

Belle squealed, jumping up from her seat and launched herself at Fred and George. "What are-.. how are you here?!" She wrapped an arm around each of their necks and pulled them into a hug. "Nothing's happened has it?" She suddenly came crashing back down, pulling away from the boys, her face deadly serious. "Nothing has happened, has it?!"

"No, no." They assured her. "We're your present." One twin said. "Niklaus is a lovely bloke when we're not threatening him."

Klaus rolled his eyes, knowing full well what threats they were talking about. Apparently, when Belle contacted their Mum and told the Matriarch of the Weasley clan all about them, the twins got ahold of the letter and Klaus' name, choosing to send him letters via owl. They had saw the picture and figured something was going on between Belle and Klaus so they were constantly threatening him that if he didn't treat her right, they were more than well prepared to make his eternity hell.

Klaus never corrected them on there being something between him and the witch.

Rebekah then walked past Belle, shaking her head with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't know how you do it, Belle. These two bloody idiots annoyed me all the way home."

"Did you hear that?!" One twin mock-gasped. "She called us bloody idiots, brother."

"Indeed she did." The other twin pouted. "But she forgot one key word. She forgot to say _handsome _bloody idiots."

Belle grinned in amusement, as did Klaus when Rebekah huffed and took a seat. Caroline then stood, walking over to them and dragging Stefan with her. "Hi! I'm Caroline and this is Stefan." The two vampires introduced themselves.

"And I'm Fred and this is George."

"Or is he George and I'm Fred."

Caroline's lips twitched in amusement as she turned to face Belle. "Who's who?"

"I'm not sure." Belle pursed her lips together in concentration. "I usually.." She trailed off as her eyes zeroed in on the missing ear of one of the twins. "What happened here?" Her eyes narrowed as she gripped the chin of the injured twin, pulling his head to the side so she could see the wound better.

"That's George!" The red-haired twin outed his brother and took a step back. "I'm Fred."

"Thanks a lot, Freddie." George grumbled. "Sell me out when things get tough."

"What happened?" Belle demanded.

"Well, you see.." George flinched under Belle's glare. "The night that we busted out Harry, we were all polyjuiced to look like him."

"You what?!"

"Yeah. We had an inkling that one of ours was a mole and sure enough, Mundungus sold us out. When we picked up Potter, the deatheaters ambushed us. Snape threw a dark curse and took my ear."

"And you didn't tell me?! Why?" Belle gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Because you're scary when you're angry." Fred piped up from behind Caroline where he was hiding.

Belle's glare was now directed at the other twin but Klaus intervened. "Enough, love. Stop glaring at your present and enjoy your time with them. They're only here until the party and then they're set to port-key back home."

Belle's glare softened as she turned to Klaus, flashing him a smile as she walked up to him. "Thank you." Her arms wound around his waist as she settled her head over his heart. "Really, thank you."

Klaus smirked down at her, wrapping his own arms around her back. "You're welcome."

"And while those two canoodle," Fred clapped his hands together. "We have treats for you all."

George dug into a bag that resembled a back-pack, pulling out two gift wrapped bags. "We got candy upon candy for the ladies." He passed them out to Caroline and Rebekah. "And for the gentlemen, we have.." His hand reached further into the bag, far further than the bag should have let him, and pulled out two bottles. "..Firewhiskey!"

Fred then reached into his own bag which was clinking with bottles inside. "And more Firewhiskey for the party as well as butterbeer!"

Belle turned around though Klaus never took his arms off of her but Belle didn't seem to mind. "This is going to be one hell of party."

* * *

**Links for Belle and Caroline's dress on up on my profile. Next chapter, we have the New Year's Eve party along with a link for Rebekah's dress.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So New Year's ended up being longer than expected. I had planned for one chapter to cover everything but then I got the idea for an unexpected visitor to show up and that just made the chapter longer- so now it's cut into two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day of the New Year's Eve party came around fast, though Belle was saddened when she realized her time with Fred and George was almost up. She had spent all the time she could with the twins, quickly finding out just what threats they had been sending Klaus behind her back and couldn't help but laugh. It was oddly entertaining to hear about them threatening a being that was over a thousand years old.

They had also told her about Klaus' idea to get them there. He had written them one day asking if they could get away from home without attracting unwanted witches or wizards and when they said they could, Klaus told them to fly or do whatever they could to get to Mystic Falls. The boys had chosen to fly their brooms, landing in a darkened alley behind Mystic Grill where Klaus told them to land, and waited until Rebekah showed up to pick them up and then drive them to their home.

Belle was impressed but kept her musings to herself.

Rebekah, Klaus, Caroline, and Stefan were greatly amused when the twins where in the same room as one of them. They were constantly touching things and shouting at inanimate objects that the Mystic Falls gang couldn't help but laugh at. Belle hadn't been that amused with muggle objects and the one thing that the twins were greatly impressed by were cell phones. They had a ball with the pictures from Halloween night on Caroline's phone and then bugged the vampires to show them their vampire faces.

Rebekah had never been more annoyed in her life though when no-one was looking, she'd grin in amusement.

..

..

..

As soon as Belle stepped out of the shower, the first thing she did was wrap her hair in a towel as she used another to pat dry her body. Grabbing her wand from the counter, she vanished the steam from the room so her body could cool off properly before she slipped on her undergarments. The party was set to start in the next few hours and Caroline had elected herself to do everyone's hair and makeup. Within seconds, she had her black lace Calvin Klein strapless bra that Rebekah had chosen for her and matching black lace bikini panties on.

When Belle exited her bathroom, it was to find Caroline and Rebekah relaxing in her room and sipping on whatever it was they were drinking in champagne flutes. Both girls already had their hair done, Rebekah's being straightened for the occasion with a bit of flare added to her bangs. She had kept her makeup very subtle, only choosing to wear a bit of black eyeshadow for a light smoky effect. Caroline, on the other hand, had a low side-bun with a few bangs framing her face, her makeup subtle as well with dark smokey eyes.

Both were sitting in silk robes, eyes following Belle unabashedly as she walked around in her undergarments, her wand twirling in her right hand.

Belle smiled happily at them as she unwrapped her hair, tossing the towel onto her bed only to find a wide-eyed Caroline and Rebekah staring at her.

"What?" She fidgeted under their stare.

"Uh, what?" Rebekah snapped out of her shock.

With narrowed eyes, Belle turned to Caroline. "What's wrong with you two? What happened?"

Caroline's eyes flickered from staring Belle in the eyes to staring at Belle's hair. "Uh, don't get mad." She grimaced. "-but I think someone tampered with your hair products."

"What do you me-" Belle's eyes widened in realization and turned to face the mirror, her usual black hair now a rose purple. Whirling back around to face the two vampires, she gripped her wand tight in her hand. "Where are the twins?" Her voice was oddly calm.

"They're with-"

"What room?" Belle cut off Caroline.

After a moment's hesitation, Caroline answered. "They're in the parlour but-" And before Caroline could finished, Belle was gone in the blink of an eye. "-with Klaus, Stefan, and Damon." She murmured. "Do you think the boys will flip seeing as she's still in her bra and panties?"

Rebekah shrugged. "If anything, it'll finally give my brother the push to finally make a move on her."

Caroline giggled and agreed. "If not, well then we'll make it our mission to make sure they kiss at midnight."

Rebekah smiled and clinked her glass with Caroline. They had some planning to do to make sure Belle's New Year's kiss was with Klaus.

..

..

..

Downstairs, Klaus, Stefan, and Damon watched on in amusement as two wizards stood on guard with their wands out in front of them and a scantily clad witch with purple hair glaring at the two of them with her own wand poised for attack.

"How many times have I told you not to mess with my hair?" Belle gritted out.

"It was Freddie's idea." George squeaked. "Honest!" At Fred's huff of betrayal, George shrugged and winked at his brother. "What? That's for selling me out on Christmas."

"Is this what I've been missing out on?" Damon murmured next to Stefan though Klaus heard him loud and clear from his side of the room. "Witchy has some decent curves on her." Stefan elbowed his brother in the ribs, nodding his head in the direction of Klaus only to see the Original Hybrid glaring at him. "Oh." He smirked. "I see the Big Bad has laid his claim."

Belle's attention moved on to Damon who had made his voice a little louder on purpose, George and Fred seeing this as their opportunity to escape. "Don't move." Belle called out, halting the twins' escape though her gaze was still on Damon. "And what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." Damon feigned innocence. "Just admiring the view." He let his gaze move up and down her body, letting out a yelp not two seconds later. "What the hell was that?!" He glared at Belle while rubbing his inner left thigh.

"Stinging hex." She told him. "Keep your eyes in your head or I'll aim the hex a little higher to a part of your body that you're rather fond of."

"She'll do it!" Fred grinned. "A rather annoying friend of ours got grabby one time and his naughty bits were aching for weeks."

"Noted." Damon grimaced as he shifted in his seat and covering his most prized bit of his body.

Belle then turned back to the twins. "Change my hair back. Now."

"We can't." George sighed. "It's a new product. Last hours." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Belle narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward. "But did you say hours?"

"Mhm." George gulped.

"You have three seconds." She threatened them. "Three seconds to run before I chase after you and throw every spell I know."

The twins didn't waste any seconds before turning tail and running away. Hearing a chuckle from behind her, Belle turned to face Klaus with her hands on her bare hips. "Don't hurt them too bad, sweetheart."

"Oh, I don't plan to." Belle grinned at him, gathering her hair behind her head and twirling it into a bun before pinning it with her wand. "I'm actually okay with the color." She confessed. "I just want to keep the boys on their toes for a while. Consider it early payback for what's bound to happen tonight."

"And what's going to happen tonight?" He couldn't help that his gaze fell to drink in her body but unlike earlier, she actually blushed under Klaus' gaze.

"I-I don't know." She stammered. "With Fred and George, anything is possible."

A second later, a flushed Belle popped back into her room only to find Rebekah and Caroline grinning at her like the cheshire cat.

..

..

..

As the night descended upon them, Stefan had music already blaring in the backyard. A makeshift dance floor sat right off the back patio and paper lantern lights hung around the party perimeter. The butterbeer had been sitting on ice for a while now, the Firewhiskey bottles sitting on the table waiting to be opened, and other various drinks sat in ice as well.

Stefan, Klaus, Fred, and George all stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the girl's to make their entrance.

"Oh, bloody hell." George groaned. "Will you hurry up, woman! We want to party." He hollered up the stairs.

Stefan and Klaus looked at him in amusement, their grins widening when Rebekah's voice flitted back to them. "That's no way to talk to a lady." She tutted as her black stiletto pumps clicked against the marble of the stairs.

Rebekah came down in a short, blue satin, pleated one-shoulder dress. The one shoulder neckline came equipped with a loose half sleeve, a side gathered bodice, and a mini skirt. George and Fred wolf-whistled as Rebekah made her descent, the blonde Original smiling at their praise.

Both stepping forward to stand on either side of the Original, the twins both offered their arms. "M'lady." The grinned coyly as Rebekah took both their offered arms, and stood off to the side as they awaited the next girl.

Caroline came next, her silver strappy heels clicking away on her descent. She smiled widely as Stefan's gaze lingered on her, Caroline practically preening with the way her black dress fitted like a glove, and the diamonds that Stefan had gotten her and the other girls adorning her neck and wrist.

"Don't you look lovely." Klaus winked at her as she took Stefan's arm, turning to face the stairs with everyone else.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Caroline smirked. "Wait 'til you see your date for the night."

The seconds slowly ticked by and Belle still hadn't come down. As the seconds turned into minutes, Rebekah huffed. "If you don't get down here, I'll drag you down myself." She yelled up the stairs.

"But it's so short." Belle whined from her room. "It's a lovely dress but I didn't think it'd be this short."

"It's not that short." Caroline assured her. "It's just your heels. They make your legs look long so the skirt looks short but it's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Caroline chuckled under her breath. "Now hurry up."

They didn't have to wait long, Belle's heels clicking against the marble flooring alerting them to her moving. Seconds later, she appeared in her sparkling dress that Rebekah had bought for her, her nude peep-toe stiletto pumps adorning her feet. The necklace Stefan had gotten her rested around her neck and her rose purple hair was curled and pulled into a low side ponytail that fell over her right shoulder.

Fred, George, and Caroline all wolf-whistled playfully and Klaus was there at the foot of the stairs waiting for her.

"Midget's done grew up." Fred gawked at their friend. "And look at those legs!" He whistled again in appreciation.

The normally well put together Belle blushed under her friend's praise seeing as the twins usually saw her in jeans, shorts, and jumpers. They had occasionally saw her in her sleeping gear when they were in Hogwart's and only seen her in a dress once for the Yule Ball but her dress for the Yule Ball covered a whole lot more than what she was wearing now.

"You look beautiful." Klaus offered her his arm, bending down so he could murmur next to her ear. "Very ravishing." He teased.

Belle turned to face him, boldly winking at him as he started to lead her towards the back. The doorbell rang out, halting everyone's steps as they all looked around at each other. With a roll of her eyes, Belle walked away from Klaus to go open the door.

On the other side stood Damon with Elena on his arm as Bonnie, Matt, and some other girl that Belle had never seen before stood behind them.

"Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it." Belle told them honestly, offering the group a feeble smile.

Bonnie, Matt, and the unknown girl smiled gratefully, pushing past Elena and Damon to make their way into the home. Elena nervously shuffled from foot to foot, raising her free hand and offering up a plastic bag. "I brought party favors. There's a variety of plastic party hat toppers with the year on it, various tiaras, and glasses."

Belle took the bag, opening it, and pulled out a black and gold party topper with the words 'Happy New Year' on it. She put it atop her head, grinning at Elena. "I quite like this one. What do you think?" She striked a pose which caused Elena to giggle, all tension flying out of the youngest vampire.

"It suits you." She smiled. "And it brings out the color of your hair which is a nice color, by the way."

"Ah, yes." Belle sighed. "That would be Fred and George's fault."

Elena and Damon finally walked in to join the rest of the group, though Rebekah kept her distance to keep it a peaceful night, and all of them finally shuffled out into the back yard where everything was set up.

..

..

..

As everyone got settled outside, multi-colored lights flashed behind a makeshift DJ booth were someone had their phone plugged into a wire that blared music through the four giant speakers. Before anyone could disperse into their own little groups, Belle stopped them all by the table where all the drinks where.

"Listen up!" She called out over the music to make sure everyone heard her. "I know this party is supposed to show _me _how you lot party but I want to kick this off the right way." She caught George's gaze, nodding at him and watched as he produced his wand and flicked it, causing several shot glasses to hover mid-air and a bottle of Firewhiskey to pour all on it's own. "Everyone is to take a shot of the Firewhiskey before you do you own thing."

None of the boys didn't seem to have a problem with it but Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Do we have to?"

"Afraid so, Princess." Fred grinned. "Because it just so happens that those who choke on their drink are totally going to be on our radar for the night."

"Radar?"

"Don't ask." Belle smirked at Stefan. "Just pray you don't choke."

Belle, Fred, and George grabbed a shot glass from mid-air, everyone copying their actions. "Here's to some great memories." George smirked.

"A fun night." Belle added.

"And lots of drunken snogging." Fred winked at Bonnie who chuckled at him.

The two wizards and witch tossed their shot back, easily taking it down and looked at out everyone who had grimaced once the alcohol hit the back of their throat. Klaus held back his cough but everyone else wasn't so lucky.

"Tonight's going to be brilliant." Fred beamed at his twin.

..

..

..

The night ended up being 'brilliant'. Apparently, being on the twin's radar meant that they were free game for being pranked. As the night rolled on by, everyone loosened up and Belle even made a new muggle friend who went by the name of April. She was a friend of Matt and Bonnie, and the two didn't want the human girl to be left alone for the New Year so they had brought her along.

Caroline was sporting pink and blue hair, Bonnie and April had cat ears, Matt had green hair, and Elena had a neon sign blinking above her head that read _I'm with tall, dark, and fangy _with an arrow that pointed to wherever Damon was.

Rebekah, Stefan, and Damon had yet to have the twins prank them and after seeing how everyone else turned out, they were on constant guard whenever Fred or George passed them.

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline were on the dance floor just like old times as Klaus sidled up to Belle who was on her own.

"I'm surprised you're not drunk like the Bennett witch and that April girl." Klaus smirked at her.

Belle looked at the bottle of butter beer she had been sipping and chuckled. "Butter beer hardly contains alcohol." She told him. "I heard that at midnight, you're supposed to receive a kiss and I don't want to be drunk for that. I'll save the good liquor for after the midnight kiss."

"Is that so?" Klaus took a step closer to her. The two were practically flush against one another, Klaus looking down as Belle looked up at him. "And just who are you planning on sharing this kiss with?" He quirked a curious eyebrow at her.

Belle's grin widened but before she could answer, a flash broke them out of their little bubble. Blinking, the duo turned to see Fred and George with a magical camera. "I'll kiss you right now if it means we can get you drunk faster." Fred waggled his eyebrows at her.

Klaus' eyes suddenly narrowed as his glare was directed at the leering twin. "What?" Fred held his hands up in surrender. "I was just joking. Sort of." His twin chuckled at his discomfort. "It's just she's a fun drunk. She's rather mean and becomes more mouthy than usual."

Belle shook her head in amusement as the twins shot off, both stopping when they came upon Stefan and Damon. They started to talk to the two vampires, Stefan looking as if he was weighing his options as Damon suddenly smirked and laughed. "What are they talking about?" Belle pointed at the four.

Klaus followed her gaze, zeroing his hearing on the two vampires and two wizards. He chuckled lowly before turning back to Belle. "It seems that your friends want Stefan to vamp out and pretend to bite into their neck as the other takes a picture of it."

"What?" Belle laughed. "They're off their rocker."

"Well they are your friends." Klaus teased her.

Belle grinned wider, her eyes never leaving the boys. "Stefan will never do it." She stated confidently. "He doesn't like showing his fangs off."

"Yes, well, that's why Damon's doing it instead." Klaus and Belle watched on as Stefan backed away, laughing as his brother vamped out and pretended to swoop in and bite into Fred's neck as George took the picture. "Are those going to be moving pictures?" He asked.

"Mhm." Belle hummed. "Don't worry. I'll get copies for all of us."

..

..

..

"I hate to be the debbie downer of the party-" Damon spoke after stroking one of his black wings that had magically sprouted from his back after he had put a charmed lollipop into his mouth. "-but we're approaching the twelfth hour and yet we have no fireworks."

"And that's why you have us!" George plucked a feather from Damon's back, making the vampire flinch at the sudden jolt of pain.

"Indeed." Fred beamed. "Tonight, my lovely new blood drinking friends, fellow witch, and muggles- you'll be witnessing some of the the fun creations of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Weasley Wh- what?!" Elena slurred. Even though she had been invited along with everyone else, she had still been a bit uncomfortable until Bonnie handed her shot after shot until she greatly loosened up.

Belle perked up, Klaus' arm falling from her shoulders where she had been burrowed into his side because of the night's air, and squealed. "You didn't?!"

"We did."

"What exactly is going on?" Caroline asked. "What is Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Why it's our shop!" George cheered. "You're looking at the two youngest inventors of the Wizarding World, you know? We working on opening a second shop after this war is over with."

"You're joking?!" Belle clapped her hands excitedly.

"That we are not." Fred grinned. "And here, kitten, these are for you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out more than a handful of sticks that were as long as a ruler.

"This magic stuff is so cool." They heard April giggle from her spot next to Rebekah.

Belle grabbed the sticks, happily giving each female one.

"Sparklers?" Elena grinned. "You have sparklers?!"

"Mhm." Belle told them. "Fred, would you do the honors?"

Fred obliged, flicking his wand out and lit the sparklers all at the same time. The sparklers came to life, glowing white as the sparks died out in small stars and seconds later, the white glow turned into a vibrant gold. As the seconds continued to tick by, the sparklers glowed red, blue, green, orange, purple, and finally died out with white sparks.

"I just hate sparklers that glow one color." Belle grinned. "So I asked Fred and George to make these for me. They're really popular with the children back home."

"That's cool and all," Damon dead-panned. "But those aren't really the type of fireworks I was talking about."

"No worries." George laughed. "We've got it covered." Fred suddenly zoomed by them on his broom, circling the group once before a lit fuse lit in his hand. He tossed the object into the air, flying away as it exploded and rained down sparks on the party goers before those sparks turned into a mini mutli-colored display before each of their eyes.

"Getting closer." Damon grunted as Stefan shoved his elbow into his brother's ribs.

"It's not mid-night yet." George smirked. "There's a whole lot more where that came from. We'll be setting off more and more as midnight approaches.

* * *

**Just a reminder that the links for Caroline and Belle's dresses are on my profile as well as Rebekah's now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Important note at the bottom. **

**P.S- The intruder of the party, yeah, a link to her dress is on my profile.**

* * *

The girls danced with sparklers out on the dance floor as Damon, Stefan, Klaus, and Matt watched from the side-lines. Surprisingly, everyone had put aside any grudges for the sake of the party and some were hoping to have a clean slate with everyone for the New Year.

Fred and George mingled with both groups but were mostly occupied with setting off fireworks at Damon's command. So far, they had fireworks that exploded into smaller multi-colored fireworks before their eyes, sparks that followed them around before bursting in their faces and imprinting their facial features in the even smaller sparks before dissipating into thin air, and fireworks that circled and twirled into a variety of shapes.

Midnight was only minutes away as 'Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer' came on. As the familiar strumming of the guitar filled the air, Caroline immediately dragged Stefan to the dance floor. Elena made a bee-line for Damon as Bonnie was left alone. George strutted up to her, casually throwing his arm over her shoulders, causing her to laugh. Soon enough, Bonnie had George on the dance floor.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley. Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

Matt was the one to offer Rebekah his hand, Rebekah happily taking his hand as he led her to the floor. April shifted nervously from foot to foot as Fred approached her and Belle. With a wink thrown at his friend, he offered April his arm and she took it with a sweet smile as they walked out to the dance floor with the other couples.

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance._

"Looks like it's you and I, love." Klaus' smooth voice broke Belle out of her trance of watching everyone dancing.

Belle took his hand as Klaus led them to the floor, pulling her close and swaying along to the music.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house. Swing me upon it's hanging tire._

"8. 7. 6.."

"I'm going to kiss you, Arabelle, when the clock strikes twelve."

"5. 4.."

"I had a feeling it'd be you." Belle's eyes sparkled in the flashing lights.

"3. 2. 1.."

Fireworks exploded but no-one paid attention seeing as they were glued to the lips of their dance partner.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

Klaus brushed Belle's hair behind her ears before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Belle sighed in content, her hands reaching up to burrow in the hair at the back of his head. Fireworks continued to explode but Klaus and Belle paid it no mind.

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance. Silver moon's sparkling. So kiss me. _

Belle grinned into the kiss as it seemed to go on longer than she expected, as did Klaus, but that didn't stop him from boldly nipping at her bottom lip and catching it between his teeth. Belle suddenly gasped and Klaus took that as his cue to deepen the kiss, Belle happily going along with him taking control. It wasn't until a few minutes later that someone clearing their throat broke them apart, Belle pulling away flushed and panting.

"Well-" George grinned widely. "-now that you got your kiss and we got an unexpected show, can you finally start to drink so we can get into shenanigans?!"

Belle nervously bit her bottom lip, careful not to meet Caroline, Rebekah, or Stefan's smug grins. "Mhm. Yeah. Sure." She turned back to Klaus, reaching up to run her thumb along his bottom lip before pecking them one last time. "You're a really good kisser." She grinned before fleeing to the drink's table where Fred and George were now waiting.

..

..

..

Drink after drink, dance after dance, and picture after picture, Klaus just couldn't keep his eyes off of Belle's form long enough. His sister and Caroline had cooed over his longing stares, only to quickly be dragged away by Stefan to end Klaus' suffering. He had known the Hybrid for quite some time and knew that when Klaus loved, he loved. He had once set his eyes on Caroline, and everyone had knew how that panned out, but they were now better as friends and his affections seemed to be honed in on one British witch.

Some insanely ridiculous pop song came on which led Elena to squeal and drag Belle onto the dance floor and sway to the music. Throughout the night, Belle had managed to keep her black and gold New Year hat on, a party horn hanging loosely from her lips, a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched in her right hand, and miraculously managed to stay upright in her heels.

As Elena turned her back to Belle's chest and continued to dance, Klaus couldn't help but be amazed at how Belle easily forgave the vampire who tried to drain her in the woods only days ago. His musings were cut short though when Damon managed to sandwich himself between the girls, and dance with them. Klaus managed to bite back his growl when he realized how much fun Belle was having that didn't include him. At one particular note, simultaneously, Elena, Damon, and Belle shimmed to the left in time with the music and then to the right, their arms going straight up in the air and swirled in a circular motion as their hips swiveled to copy their arm's rotation.

"He's doing it to rile you up." Stefan appeared next to Klaus. "Everyone saw the kiss. We'd be stupid to think that there was nothing going on between you two."

"There is nothing going on." Klaus told him. "Yet." He turned to face Stefan, his scowl blossoming into a grin at the sight of Stefan's electric blue hair. "Which twin got you?"

"It was actually Belle." Stefan grumbled as he looked out on the dance floor to see Rebekah and Caroline joining in to dance as Damon left. Caroline joined in with the party favors, a blue and silver New Year tiara sitting atop her head as Rebekah had a New Year topper, similar to Belle's, on her head. "She had something in her hand and said something about fixing my hair. Whatever it was, when she so kindly attempted to fix my hair, turned it blue."

"That's our girl!" Fred beamed proudly as he suddenly appeared next to Klaus, George at Stefan's side now. "You should see her riled up. It's entertaining."

Klaus and Stefan froze mid smirk, their attention suddenly drawn to the back door of Klaus' home. Two figures stood there, one male who looked out at everyone in distaste and one female who was scanning the crowd until her gaze found Klaus and she smirked in triumph.

The boys standing with Klaus didn't miss the way the new female subtly licked her lips in appreciation and started to walk their way.

"Or jealous." George murmured happily as his gaze flickered from a glaring Klaus to everyone else who had finally realized the female's arrival and finally to Belle's confused stare. "Freddie, get the camera. Belle's going to get mean!"

The female sauntered up closer to them, the ruched sheath skirt of her dress riding high on her thighs as her heels made her legs seem longer than what they really were. The green strapless chiffon dress had a ruched bust with a draped ruffle and beaded waistline.

"Klaus." She practically purred. "I take it my invite got lost?"

"Hayley." Klaus nodded in greeting though he could feel the heated stares of his sister, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and even Belle. The last one had him internally smirking.

* * *

"Who's that?" Belle asked when she realized everyone stopped dancing and were glaring at the newest arrival.

"Hayley." Caroline huffed. "Home-wrecker extraordinaire."

"Manipulative little she-wolf that used sex to get my brother to find out her family roots." Rebekah snarled. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

Belle couldn't help the little ping of annoyance at hearing about Klaus' sexual past, especially with a wolf who no matter how beautiful she looked in her current dress, Belle couldn't help but scowl at. "She's probably here to use her assets to get more information out of Nik." She frowned.

"Oh, no, she won't!" Rebekah stomped her foot. "You like Nik and Nik likes you. She's not going to mess that up!"

Belle, in her drunken stupor, didn't care that people knew she found Klaus attractive. Hell, if that kiss didn't clue them in then they could stay in the dark. George had taken that specific moment to sidle up next to Belle, snapping a picture of her scowl. Before he could run off though, Belle stopped him with an all too innocent expression.

"Georgie-" She batted her eyelashes at him. "-you wouldn't happen to have those candies that I specifically told you and Fred not to use on anyone, would you?"

"Why would you-" George stopped mid-sentence when he saw Belle's eyes briefly flicker towards Hayley, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "Why yes I do!" He eagerly produced the candies from his pockets, dropping them into Belle's awaiting hands.

After a quick peck to the cheek, Belle skipped off to go introduce herself to their newest arrival.

"What do those do?" Bonnie grinned knowingly seeing as she was a victim of one of those trickster candies, though different ones from the looks of them.

George's grin widened. "You'll see." He told them. "If any of you have a camera on you, I suggest you pull it on out and gather 'round. Things are about to get entertaining."

* * *

Belle sauntered up to Klaus, Hayley, Stefan, and Fred, her innocent grin still plastered on her face. Stefan took a step back, Fred smiled knowingly when he caught sight of the candies in her hands, and Klaus stared curiously at her. Hayley's back was to Belle but that changed once Belle made her presence known.

"I do believe we haven't met." Hayley turned to face the accented voice. "I'm Arabelle."

Fred pushed down his excitement when Belle used her full name. Things were always interesting when the full names came out to play. "Hayley." The she-wolf nodded though she didn't seem too interested in Belle. "Are you a friend of the Mikaelsons?" She asked when she realized Belle had the same accent as the Originals.

Belle's lips pursed in thought, her eyes glossy from all the alcohol she consumed. "You can say that." Her eyes flicked over to Klaus with an obvious wink which caused Hayley to huff.

"A friend of Klaus, I see." Hayley quirked an eyebrow at the Original Hybrid. "You sure do get around, don't you?"

Klaus' amused gaze quickly turned into one of anger. "Shut up, Hayley!" Caroline suddenly snapped as she appeared behind Belle's left shoulder, Rebekah to her right.

"Caroline!" Hayley purred. "Does Tyler know you've befriended his enemy?"

Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion, realization suddenly dawning on her that Hayley thought they were still together. "Actually," Caroline chuckled. "It's none of Tyler's business who I hang out with. Tyler and I haven't been a thing for a while now."

Hayley's grin turned in a frown now that she had no leverage over the blonde vampire. "Enough chit chat." Rebekah drawled. "What are you doing here, wolf? As far as I knew, this party didn't allow strumpets."

"Then what is she doing here?" Hayley gestured to Belle who was drunkenly eyeing Klaus up and down, appreciating the way his muscles were slightly straining against his henley shirt.

The black veins beneath Klaus and Rebekah's eyes slithered to the surface in anger and Hayley had the decency to gulp at her mistake of insulting their friend. Hayley's friend shifted in discomfort as everyone started to gather 'round now, Elena slightly hiding behind an amused Damon as she recorded the whole ordeal on her phone, Bonnie doing the same behind a chuckling Matt. April just looked confused, swaying back and forth as the alcohol was finally starting to catch up with her as Stefan took it upon himself to keep the human girl upright. The twins, well the twins were torn between defending their friend and falling into each other with laughter.

"Oh, enough!" Belle playfully scolded everyone and diffused the tension between the group. "I've actually been called worse so it's no big deal." She shrugged it off. "Now, Hayley, if you're going to gate-crash the rest of our party, you need to have a sweet."

"And why would I do that?" Hayley eyed the candies that were thrust under her nose critically.

Belle frowned in thought. She really shouldn't be drunk when trying to one-up someone. "Think of it as some sort of initiation?" Hayley scowled as she looked at the candy and Belle sighed. "Use your nose if you think it's some sort of trick to poison you. Do they smell dangerous?"

The twins bit back their laugh though Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline couldn't fight their smirks. They all watched as Hayley sniffed the air above the candies before reaching out to grab one just so Belle would stop bugging her. "Oh, take this one!" Belle picked out a dark purple hard candy. "Taste like black cherry. It's really delicious."

Hayley took it with a roll of her eyes before unwrapping the candy and as seductively as she could, placed the candy on her tongue as she looked over at Klaus from beneath her lashes. Belle snorted as the wolf's obvious attempt to get under her skin, and picked out a candy of her own. "You see," Belle started as she studied the candy that was grasped between her thumb and forefinger. "The thing I love about these candies.. is that they're magic." She grinned triumphantly, eyes sparkling in amusement as Hayley stopped swirling the candy in the cavern of her mouth and stared at Belle with a bit of a glare. Everyone else was grinning like mad.

"Some of these can make a person grow cat ears." She gestured to Bonnie and April whose cat ears twitched at having attention on them. "Others will make you grow wings." It was Damon's turn to shake out his newly acquired appendages since he had them tucked away when he figured out how to control them. "And others," Belle pulled at a piece of her hair before gesturing to the others with colored hair. "Will magically dye your hair for hours on end. But yours-" She laughed outright in Hayley's face. "I love those most of all."

"What did you do?" Hayley's mysterious friend took a step forward, his face twisted into a snarl.

"Why don't you ask Hayley." Belle told him before turning back to give Hayley her full attention. "Hayley, speak!"

Fred and George couldn't hold it in anymore, the twins breaking down into laughter as Klaus, Stefan, and Damon wondered what the hell was going on. Hayley opened her mouth to give Belle a piece of her mind only to be shocked when instead of words, a bark came out.

Hayley went wide-eyed, as well as Rebekah and Caroline though the two vampires were wide-eyed with amusement and not mortification like Hayley was. She attempted to talk yet again, only to bark like a dog at Belle.

This time, everyone broke down into a fit of laughter sans Hayley, her friend, Belle, and Klaus.

"What did you do to her?!" Hayley's friend seethed as he pulled the she-wolf behind him.

"Relax." Belle rolled his eyes at her. "I only made her bark like the bitch she truly is."

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie lost it yet again, tears leaking from their eyes as they couldn't stop laughing. Fred and George were snapping pictures left and right, Klaus smirking proudly down at Belle whose smile didn't look innocent anymore but rather wolfishly.

"What are you? A witch or something?!"

"Or something." Belle answered.

"Undo it. Undo it now or.."

"Or what?" Belle challenged, crossing her arms over her chest as her grin died out. "I've heard stories about you wolves. How you need the light of the full moon to tap into your strength and to be able to turn. You don't want to test me, pup."

"Told you." Fred sing-songed. "Mean."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to wait for the full moon, then."

Klaus' eyes glowed yellow as he gave off a warning growl, Belle moving to grip his hand in her own to calm him down. "My friends and I have bigger paws than you and her, darling. You don't want to push me."

Hayley barked yet again, pulling on the back of her friend's shirt to get him to leave with her but he stood his ground at he stared coldly at Belle.

"Gred, Forge." Belle used their nicknames. "What do you say we show them just how big our paws are?"

Hayley's friend snapped out of his stupor, a hint of fear now flashing in his eyes. He didn't know who or what these people were.

George happily handed off his camera to Stefan before quickly showing him how to use it. Belle stepped forward, away from Klaus, as George and Fred flanked her. With a devilish chuckle, Belle slowly kneeled to one knee, her eyes never leaving that of Hayley, as George and Fred followed her actions. Before any of their knees actually touched the ground, they transformed.

A black panther with two Siberian tigers behind her now stood in their places.

Hayley yelped, scurrying back further as she easily dragged her friend with her now. Belle hissed at them, baring her white sharp teeth as Fred and George padded around her, menacingly stalking towards Hayley and her retreating friend.

When Fred and George had them retreating on the other side of the house, Belle transformed back though she was now sprawled on her back on the ground. "Ugh." She groaned. "Please don't ever let me do that again after I've done drunk Firewhiskey."

Everyone was laughing or grinning in delight at what had just taken place though Klaus' head suddenly tilted at the witch on the ground.

"Did she pass out?" Stefan snorted as he snapped a quick picture of her.

"I believe so." Klaus smirked. He bent down, picking up a passed out Belle bridal style as Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah snapped pictures while giggling.

Fred and George suddenly came back, arms thrown around each other's shoulders and laughing at having rid the party of the two unwanted wolves. When their eyes landed on Klaus and Belle, they perked right back up.

"She's out like a light! What happened?"

"Too much Firewhiskey, I think." Fred answered his brother with a laugh.

Klaus readjusted Belle in his arms before setting out for the inside of him home. "When do you two leave?" He called out over his shoulder as the twins followed him.

"Tomorrow." George answered. "After we get over our hangovers, of course."

Everyone then decided to follow them inside, the party now being moved into the parlour of the home. Matt, Bonnie, and April had been cut off from the alcohol, water being administered to them so they weren't too drunk when they attempted to get home safely.

As the twins, vampires, witch, and humans got comfortable enough, Klaus took Belle up to her room to tuck her in.

* * *

***sighs* So, uh, we have yet another family crisis going on. **

**Just so you know, I will finish this story but it might be a little while before I post anything else. The same thing that took my Mom from us has now found itself in one of my other family members and it doesn't look good. I'll continue to write to keep my mind off of things but I don't know when I'll be able to post any new stories. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a mean and drunken Belle.**


	17. Chapter 17

As Belle came back to the realm of the living with her eyes refusing to open, the first thing she noticed was the throbbing headache that was threatening to burst her eyes out of their sockets. Groaning, she sluggishly lifted her hands up to her face and rubbed at her temples. "Ugh. Never again." She felt the side of the bed shift before she heard the rumbling of a masculine chuckle. "Please don't be a stranger, please don't be a stranger, please don't be a stranger.. or Damon." She childishly pleaded as she turned her head to the side and cracked open her eyes.

"I didn't know you fancied the elder Salvatore." Klaus' amused grin greeted her.

"Shh. Not so loud." Belle pouted and curled into a ball on her side, pulling the blankets in closer to her. "I don't fancy him so get that out of your head right now. And what are you doing in here?"

"Don't you remember? After I tucked you in, you woke up from your brief slumber and asked me to stay."

Belle eyed him curiously as she yawned, Klaus' eyes sparkling with amusement as he laid on his side next to her, his chin resting in the palm of his left hand. "Well, you're dressed, so I guess we were well behaved last night."

"I was behaved." He told her, the corners of his lips twitched. "You, on the other hand, were rather.."

"No." Belle cut him off with a groan. "What did I do?"

"What do you remember?" Klaus' lips started to tilt downward.

"It all goes blank after our kiss." She sighed though she couldn't help the twitch of her own lips when she saw Klaus brighten back up.

Klaus chuckled then. "Well, it's a good thing that the whole night was documented. Between Fred and George snapping photos during the entire night and Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie recording the showdown between you and two wolves.."

"What?!" Belle yelped.

"Ah, yes." Klaus pushed himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard. "An ex-associate of mine dropped by unexpectedly when you and the rest of the females got your knickers in a twist."

"What did we do?"

"_We_ didn't do anything." Klaus told her. "Though you did offer her a candy that made her bark like a dog whenever she tried to speak and when her wolfy friend got defensive, you merely told him to relax because you only made her bark like the bitch she truly is."

"No.. ow!" She chuckled before groaning because her headache was still there.

"Yes." Klaus roughly laughed. "And then a beautiful black panther and two siberian tigers chased the wolves away."

Belle hid behind her hands though he could still see the small grin that was there. "So, overall, it was a good night?"

"Very." He told her.

Belle hummed in contentment, her eyes slowly falling closed again as Klaus watched her. He hadn't lied when he told her that everyone had a very good night though he was regretting not getting a dance in with her. Most of the music that had been played, though, was what was current in the world and he wasn't comfortable with all the grinding hips as of yet. Especially not in front of those who had tried to kill him countless of time only months ago.

The door to Belle's room seemed like it was kicked open, Klaus leaning forward and his eyes glowing at any impending danger, only to calm down when he realized it was Fred and George who were both grinning mischievously at him.

"Well look at we have here." Fred waggled his eyebrows at George as the two slowly crept further into the room and up to the end of Belle's bed.

"No." Belle mumbled. "Nope. Out." She scooted more towards Klaus, her curled form uncurling so she could get closer. "Tell 'em, Nik. Bite 'em. Growl at 'em. Just make them leave." She whined as her face pressed in between his back and the pillow.

"The kitten's claws are still out, Freddie." George grinned. "What do you say we get that wolf back here and let Belle mouth off again."

Klaus' muted chuckle reverberated though his body, the vibrations unsettling Belle's hangover even more since she was up against him. In retaliation, she bit his back through his shirt. "Stop laughing. You're not helping any." She grumbled.

The blanket was suddenly yanked off, cold air hitting Belle's bare legs.

Both twins whistled which cause Belle to flinch. "Are we interrupting something?"

"You know, mate, if we're interrupting sexy time, just tell us and we'll leave." George fought to keep a straight face.

"Well.."

"No!" Belle pulled herself from Klaus' back to glare at her friends. "There are no sexy times going on. Shutup and get out before I tell Molly all about your shenanigans in the broom storage room with half of the Gryfindor female population." It was then that Belle realized she was no longer in her dress but a familiar henley shirt, the sleeves hanging over the palms of her hands, and her shortless bare legs. "Who undressed me?" Her narrowed gaze then turned on Klaus seeing as it was one of his shirts.

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "It's not like I haven't seen you in your knickers before. You paraded yourself around the room without a care in the world yesterday when the boys colored your hair.

After a brief moment of contemplation, Belle nodded. "Fair enough but where are my shorts. Or pants, for that matter."

"None of mine fitted you and Rebekah was too busy with Matt." Klaus explained. "Besides, the shirt covered enough."

The female witch sighed, her head falling into the palms of her hands as she groaned in pain.

"Still going to rat us out to our Mum?" George teased. Instead of answering, Belle flipped him the bird causing the room's occupants to chuckle.

"Now that's not very nice." Fred grinned. "Especially not when we have your salvation with us." He pulled out a vial from his jean pockets, a milky substance swishing around.

When Belle looked up to see what he was talking about, her eyes landed on the offered vial. "Give it, give it, give it!"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I bloody promise!" She glared at Fred. "Now give it."

Before Klaus could question just what 'it' was, Fred tossed the vial in Belle's lap, watching as she uncorked it, and downed it's contents. Her face twisted into a grimace as she swallowed it, tossing the empty vial back to Fred. "You'd think that they'd make a better tasting hangover potion." She flopped back onto her back, closing her eyes as she waited for it to take affect.

"There's such a thing in your world as a hangover potion?" Klaus raised a skeptical eyebrow as Belle's hand snuck beneath her pillow.

"Yep." George proudly grinned. "Works wonders within seconds.

They all turned to Belle who quickly shot up, her wand in hand as she brandished it in the twin's direction. With an angry flick at both boys, they yelped in pain and scurried out of the room. "What was that for?" Klaus asked her.

"To teach them to not be so annoying when I have a hangover."

"Fair enough." Klaus nodded. "So, has the potion kicked in yet?"

"Yep." Belle climbed off the bed, stopping at her dresser and pulling out a clean pair of undergarments. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

Klaus smirked and nodded as he watched his witch disappear into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Klaus' eyes slightly widened.

He just referred to her as _his _witch.

..

_.._

_.._

Belle vanished the steam from the bathroom before towel drying off her body and slipping into her undergarments. She towel dried most of her hair, choosing not to use a charm this time around, and slipped back into Klaus' henley shirt that he had dressed her to sleep in. Deciding to tie her hair up in a damp messy bun, Belle stuck her wand in it since she didn't have anywhere else to place it and made her way out of the bathroom, out her room, and downstairs to where her boys were waiting.

Her stomach may or may not have fluttered when she realized that Klaus was included when she thought about _her boys. _

As she wandered into the sitting area, all conversation stopped as three pairs of eyes stared at her. One confused and the other two trying their best to not let their amused grins show.

"Sweetheart, don't you think your missing something?"

Belle only grinned in return, choosing to sit in the loveseat that was empty and plopped a pillow onto her lap. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pants, Belle. Pants." George told her.

Belle picked up the pillow from her lap, shrugging at her lack of pants, and put the pillow back. "I've declared today a 'No Pants Day'. So I'm good." She smiled.

"Well, alright then!" Fred beamed and stood up, hands fumbling with the button of his jeans.

"If you take off your pants-" Klaus drawled. "I'm sending you back to your Mother minus a heart."

Fred mock-gasped, his hand shooting to sit over his heart in false shock. "You'd really rip out my heart if I took of my pants? I'm hurt, Klaus, I thought we were buddies."

Klaus hid his smirk behind his glass of scotch before saluting him. "Yes. Now sit."

Fred huffed as he retook his seat, Belle giggling as his reaction. As everyone calmed down, Belle started to feel somber. "What time are you leaving?"

George's gaze met that of a very sad emerald gaze, all thoughts of jokes leaving him. "We activate our port-key when the sun goes down."

Belle quickly sought out the nearest clock, her heart sinking when she realized it was just after three in the afternoon. "Well, we better get as much time in together then."

..

..

..

The rest of the time ended up being spent in the exact same positions that they had started in. Since it seemed that Belle, out of the four of them, had been the most drunk, they all took turns filling her in on what had happened after she started drinking.

There was a lot of rambunctious laughter coming from Fred and George as they explained their shock to Belle that they didn't know she knew how to sway her hips the way she did. As well as all the dirty dancing she did with Elena and Damon. Belle couldn't believe that she danced so willingly with them and her cheeks were a permanent red from then on.

Klaus was talking about a drunken lap dance, one that Caroline felt the need to give Belle, that she groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in a pillow. Her blush was made even worse when George made it known that it was all documented on muggle and magical cameras.

Fred and George fill her in on everyone's reactions to their fireworks, and even Damon's attempt to ride a broom while Klaus watched on with a neutral facade. He can't believe that just a few short months ago, the injured panther on his doorstep who had went through a terrible ordeal for one her age, is sitting there in his shirt and knickers, laughing her face off at all the embarrassing and amusing tales from their drunken night.

He had never met someone so strong, forgiving, kind-hearted, and amusing as well as annoying all rolled into one. Well, he had, if really thought about it but that one was better off as a friend and Arabelle, well she was fair game and she seemed interested in him as he was in her.

When the laughter finally came to a stand-still and faces became grim, Belle knew it was time for them to leave. No words needed to be spoken when Fred and George slowly stood, Belle flying to her feet and throwing her arms around the closest twin.

"Hey. Hey." Fred wrapped his arms around Belle, resting his chin atop her head. "It's only goodbye for a bit. We'll see each other again soon."

George smiled sadly at his twin and friend, choosing to go get their bags while Fred took a moment with Belle. When Fred catches Klaus' gaze, he nods his head to the side in hopes of Klaus understanding that he wants a moment alone with her. He's relieved to see that Klaus understood.

Belle clutched his shirt in her hands, tears falling silently down her face and into the fabric of his shirt. "I know." She sniffles. "But I just want to go home already."

Fred sighs, his hands moving so he's lightly gripping her upper arms. Pulling away and holding her a few inches away from, he looks down at her. "Belle, I'm only doing this because I love you like a sister." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion eventually rising in shock when Fred thumps her on the forehead.

"What was that for?" She frowned, her eyes full of tears though she has control over her voice at the moment.

"Don't be daft, Belle." Fred told her in harsh whisper. "Look around you! You are home."

Belle gulps as Fred pulls her back into his arms. "Don't get me wrong. We all want you back and all but being here and seeing you in this environment.. well, this is your home now. Klaus is more protective of you than anyone I've ever seen and Rebekah, she sees you as a little sister. Surely you see that?!"

"I-.. I didn't.."

"You didn't see it that way?" Fred guessed. "Trust me, give it a month or two and you won't want to leave here. You'll be too attached to that hybrid of yours."

"He's not mine." Belle murmured. "And what makes you so sure I won't want to leave?"

"Because you care for him and he cares for you. Greatly." He added as an afterthought. "George and I being here is proof of that."

Belle's watery chuckle if muffled against Fred's chest before she pulls away to look up at him. Though when she pulls back, Klaus' form behind Fred catches her attention. His face is void of any emotion before he slowly smirks and winks at her.

He had just heard everything.

Slowly grinning back, her grin is halted in it's progress when George comes around the corner with their brooms and bags. Her frown is back in an instant and she throws herself into George's arms when he's close enough.

"There, there, little panther." George's grip tightens around her. "It's not forever. We'll see each other after everything's over."

Belle shook her head. "No. When you get back, I want updates. I want to know what's going on over there and I need to know right after it happens." Fred and George merely shrugged at one another. It wasn't like they hadn't been feeding her updates anyway. "And if you need another wand, just send word."

"You'll fight?" George gaped as well as Fred while Klaus frowned. "But you're neutral."

"They killed my parents." Belle stated and that was all the twins needed to hear.

Fred sandwiched the witch in a hug along with his brother, both brothers holding tight to their friend. After a few moments of hugging and sniffles, which came from the witch, Fred and George released her from a hug. Belle stumbled off to the side but Klaus was there to steady her and they watched the twins pulled out a ratty shirt and one murmur _Firewhiskey,_ the shirt glowing blue. Fred and George smiled sadly at her one last time, Klaus' hand instinctively seeking hers out as he gripped her hand to let her know he was there. She squeezed back, entwining their fingers and was glad to feel that he didn't pull away. With a watery smile to her friends, she watched as the twins were pulled away by port-key and back to a place of war.

Once out of sight, Belle had a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Her bottom lip trembled which caused her to bite her lip and her eyes stung which made her reach up with her free hand to wipe away any unshed tears.

"Will you really go back?" Klaus asked.

"To fight, yes."

"And after?"

Belle took a moment to think about it, her eyes flicking from various objects around the room before looking up at Klaus. "If you want me to stay, I'll gladly stay."

Klaus searched her eyes, listening to her heartbeat that was a little erratic seeing as she had just said goodbye to her best friends. As it started to slow down, he continued to search for whatever it was he was searching for in her eyes before he finally looked down to their entwined hands. "I think a friend of ours told you all you needed to hear."

"Mhm." Belle hummed as she thought of Fred. "I think that was the first time I've ever seen him that serious." She feebly grinned. Klaus chuckled as his free hand came up to brush along her jawline before he cupped her cheek.

Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, Belle couldn't help but smile. "Come on." Klaus said once he pulled away. "Let's go see who's hungover and make their lives miserable." He led her out of the room and out of the house, Belle's tinkling laugh following him as she reminded him that she was still pantless.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because I loved the feedback from the previous chapter, you get tomorrow's chapter early! :) This is the longest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!**

**Just so you know, there's going to be some time jumps through this chapter since I'm putting moments from the months Jan. and Feb. together. We get to see a heart-to-heart conversation, a surprise visitor, Belle and Klaus receiving a package, Klaus being a concerned boyfriend, and a patronus bringing grave news.**

* * *

The thing to wake Belle up on this cold and cloudy mid-January morning is the sense that she's being watched. Knowing full well that the bedroom creeper is either her hybrid or another vampire, they'd have heard her heartbeat as well as her breathing changing when she woke up.

Deciding to chance a guess at who it was, Belle groggily mumbled, "Nik, how many times have I told you that staring is creepy?"

"You know-" a feminine voice sounded loud in the silence of the room. "-I'm surprisingly torn between being disgusted by how cute you two are or cooing at how oddly cute you two are."

"Bekah." Belle groaned. "It's too early. Go away."

"I think not." The Original drawled. "Ever since you and my brother have become exclusive, he takes up more of your time. Now that he's gone, we can have a little girly chat."

"But it's so early.. and I'm comfortable."

"Suck it up, witch." Rebekah grinned.

Belle huffed, slapping her arms on the bed in false annoyance at the vampire. "Fine!" She whined. "But I'm not putting on pants. Or shorts."

Rebekah's nose crinkled in distaste. "Ew. You're already sleeping with my brother? Didn't you just officially start dating the other day?"

"Yes." Belle chuckled. "Wait, no!" She corrected herself. "No, we're not sleeping together and yes we just made it official the other day." She quickly supplied. "But we've known each other for a while so even if we were sleeping together, it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"If you say so." The vampire sighed. "Now hurry up and meet me in my room." She told Belle on her way out of the room. "We need to have a chat."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Belle huffed one final time before getting out of Klaus' bed and following the path to Rebekah's room. Tugging down the hem of Klaus' shirt so it was covering her underwear, she slipped into Rebekah's room to find the vampire sitting at the edge of her bed, one leg crossed over the other, and looking every bit of a badass who was not one to mess with.

"What's going on?" Belle bit her bottom lip as her stomach started to roll with sudden unease.

"I want to talk about you and my brother." Rebekah told her. "About how you seem happy and about how he's suddenly always in a good mood when you're around, and.."

"Not this again." The witch groaned as she let her head fall back, her feet carrying her towards Rebekah's vanity to sit on the small chair. "Are you really going to give me the _if you hurt Nik, I'll hurt you _speech?"

"Yes-.. wait, what?" Rebekah seemed to deflate when she realized what Belle had said. "Who the bloody hell gave you this speech already? I'm his sister and 'lijah hasn't been around to even know about you." The pout on her lips made Belle giggle.

"Caroline is a very loyal friend." Belle sleepily grinned. "She told me that Nik and I made a cute couple before threatening me that should I cheat or hurt him in any other way, she'd have my head on a silver platter for him. Stefan and Elena just made sure that I knew what I was getting in to and Damon, well Damon said should I hurt Nik, I need to record it so he could watch it."

"Damon's a moron." Rebekah huffed.

"A moron you slept with." Belle reminded her.

The vampire's eyes narrowed on the witch though the twitch of her lips let Belle know she was fighting not to laugh. "Yes, well, we're talking about you and Nik and not my past mistakes. So.."

"So nothing." Belle fixed her with a quirked eyebrow. "I know what I'm getting in to with Nik and I'm perfectly happy. Should we grow apart, we grow apart." Belle shrugged. "And I wouldn't purposely hurt him so you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you though?" Rebekah cocked an eyebrow back at the witch. "Do you really know what you're getting into with Nik?"

"If this is about his past or his bouts of anger, then yes." Belle said. "I've been told lots of things about what your brother has done but I really don't care. We all have light and dark in us, 'bekah. We're bound to go down both paths at one point or another in our lives." Rebekah slowly grinned at how well Belle seemed to be handling everything. "The things that he's done was to benefit him one way or another. Some see him as evil but I've seen evil and Nik is nowhere near that category no matter what anyone says. I don't plan on having him change his ways and I hope he grants me the same courtesy."

Rebekah was full on smirking now, Belle's head tilting to the side and wondering why Rebekah was looking the way she was. When the vampire's eyes flickered to the side, Belle followed her gaze and found Klaus leaning against the door way.

"Trust me, love, I have no intention on asking you to change." He told her with one of his rare smiles though the were becoming less rare the longer he was around Belle.

* * *

**End of January**

Bodies were pressed tightly together as music thumped in the club-like environment. Multi-colored lights flashed every now and then and artificial fog rolled along the floor at everyone's feet. Rebekah, Caroline, and Belle stood near the middle of the establishment, bodies swaying in beat with the music as they drank and laughed the night away.

Unbeknownst to the two dancing vampires and British witch, two pairs of eyes were watching them from a secluded booth at the back wall.

"Do you think they know we're here?"

"Not a clue."

"But what if they catch us?"

Sighing, Klaus tore his gaze away from his dancing witch. "Stefan, if you're so scared about being found out then why did you come along?"

"Because I wanted to see why the girls were skipping two towns over just for a girl's night." He frowned when he looked out into the crowd, only to see a group of guys trying to dance with his girlfriend and friends. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Klaus' hands form fists in anger, letting him know that he too saw the guys moving in on their girls.

They watch as the girls dance, the men moving in behind them and Klaus is ready to make his presence known by ripping out the heart of the guy that's attempting to grind his hips into Belle's. Before he or Stefan can even move two feet, they see Rebekah throw her elbow into the guy's nose that's behind her, a scowl marring her features. His friends watch on in shock, Belle and Caroline cackling wildly as the men slowly take their leave.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise?" a very familiar accented voice drawls. "Have the two of you finally set aside your petty differences and become friends like you once were?"

Klaus and Stefan both looked up at the same time, Elijah looking down at them with slightly raised eyebrows.

"Elijah." Stefan nodded in greeting to which he nodded back.

"Brother." Klaus slowly grinned. "Isn't this quite the surprise?"

"Indeed." Elijah replied. "And may I ask what brings you two to a secluded bar and an even more secluded booth in a darkened corner?"

"Girl's night." Stefan tells him. Elijah's lip twitch in the faintest amount of amusement before Stefan nods behind him. "The girls skipped town for a girl's night and we followed."

Elijah turned to follow Stefan's gaze, his eyes instantly finding his little sister and Caroline on the dance floor.

"Ah. I assume that you finally gave my sister a chance and Miss Forbes finally gave in to my brother's charms?"

"Not exactly." Klaus chuckled. "Stefan's here for Caroline and me, well I'm here for that black-haired beauty that's currently dancing against our little sister." He frowned when hips started to grind again. Elijah finally took note of the unfamiliar female presence that was happily dancing with Rebekah and Caroline. "But enough about us-" Klaus fixed his gaze on his older brother. "What brings you here? And how did you find us out here?"

Deciding to take a seat in the booth where Stefan had scooted over, Elijah ran his finger down the dirty table top before cleaning his finger on a napkin. "Wolves talk." He plainly stated. "And you have one pissed off she-wolf down in New Orleans who has sent a pack of wolves up here to take care of a certain female that made her look like a fool. As for finding you, I have ways, brother."

Klaus chuckles as his mind instantly figured out this pissed off she-wolf his brother is talking about is Hayley. Belle had made her look like a fool on New Year's and it's pretty obvious she'd want some type of revenge.

Though Klaus is chuckling off the she-wolf's attempt to endanger someone in his home, Stefan isn't so calm. "Where'd they go?!" Klaus' grin is instantly wiped off, his eyes snapping to Stefan whose own gaze is frantically searching the crowd. "They were just right there!"

Klaus' eye briefly flash in anger, his gaze turning to Elijah. "Did anyone follow you here?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He answers honestly, his own jaw clenching in anger at not being able to locate his little sister in the crowd anymore.

The three vampire slide out of the booth, Stefan disappearing the instant Elijah isn't blocking his path. Seconds later, he reappears and the two Originals can practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him. "They're not in the bathrooms."

"Let's check outside." Klaus dead-pans.

Elijah nods, the eldest of the remaining Original family leading the way out. The three vampires all receive appreciative glances from the female population in the bar but they're not paying them any attention seeing as Caroline, Belle, and Rebekah's safety trump them all.

Once outside, the parking lot is completely bare so they have to fall back on their hearing ability. Since they're standing in front of a building full of people, they have to really concentrate on their hearing to make sure they aren't picking up noises from inside. Several racing heartbeats stick out more clear than those that are inside and Stefan, Klaus, and Elijah suddenly find themselves using their vampire speed to take them towards the wooded area behind the bar.

Within a few yards of a clearing, the guys are angry to find their three females standing back to back to back with eight darkly clothed figures surrounding them; a few with stakes and a few with switchblades.

"I'm warning you-" Rebekah gritted out through clenched teeth. "-if you don't walk away right now, none are you are living to see the next day. Do I make myself clear, wolves?"

Rebekah, Caroline, and Belle's eyes flicker back and forth between their attackers. Chuckling, one of them moves closer to Belle though his reply is directed to Rebekah. "Oh, I don't know about that, sweetheart. Our odds are looking pretty great compared to yours."

"Yeah." Another brave one snickers. "All we really need to do is weaken the Original enough just so we can take care of that shifter bitch we were told about. The baby vampire is just collateral."

Klaus takes a menacing step forward, only to be held back by Stefan when Belle giggles. "Shifter? Who in Merlin's name said I was a shifter?" Her wand drops down into her hands, her fingers tightening around the polished stick as she grins wolfishly at them.

The ones who were closest to Belle share a brief look of uncertainty before lunging at her, blades raised to attack. "Stupify!" She shouts, a red light shooting from the tip of her wand, hitting the nearest guy in the chest and sending him flying back. Rebekah has the heart of one wolf in her hand when she feels a syringe plunge into her neck and vervain flows through her system but it barely causes her to stumble. Caroline is throwing punch after punch, kicking those into trees that are down on all fours and moving on to the next one. Belle sends _stupify_ after _stupify_ flying, letting Rebekah and Caroline being the ones to rip out the hearts of their attackers.

When it's down only to one guy left standing, he sees that the odds are no longer in his favor so he tries to flee, only managing to run straight into Klaus, Stefan, and Elijah. Stumbling backwards, the wolf is backed into the clearing where Caroline, Rebekah, and Belle are splattered with blood and waiting for him.

"You vervained me!" Rebekah seethed. "And what are you doing here?" She turns her glare on Stefan and Klaus. "This is girl's night!"

"Sister." Elijah calls out to gain her attention. "My apologies for crashing your night out with the girls but I believe we have one last issue to take care of."

Rebekah's glare softens when she sees Elijah, nodding in understanding as she turns her attention back to the lone wolf. Caroline and Belle are too livid to care that their boyfriends are there.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Belle sneers, crouching down so she was eye-level with the trembling man. "I'm not one to bring death but you were warned." She shrugs. "You should have listened."

"Please." He pleads. "I didn't even want to be here but Hayley.."

"Hayley!" Belle spits, her anger for the she-wolf rising even more. Her mind is running a mile a second before she turns her cold gaze back to the wolf. "You know what, forget what Rebekah said. There will be one wolf walking out of here alive tonight."

The man sighs in relief as Rebekah cries out in outrage. "Calm down, 'bekah. I said he'd leave here tonight alive. I never said anything about him not dying another day."

Rebekah falls silent as everyone watches the normally calm and friendly witch raise her wand to the man's head. "Imperio." She whispers softly.

They watches on in awe as a yellow mist engulfs the wolf's head, a goofy expression taking over his features. Belle smiles triumphantly, her gaze fixed on with the wolf's. Within minutes, the wolf is standing, brushing himself off, and walking almost robotically out of sight.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline's eyes widen.

Belle grins as she turns to her friends, waving her wand and vanishing the blood from their skin and clothes. "I controlled his mind just like you would with compulsion." She shrugged and re-holstered her wand. "Let's just say Hayley's going to be in for a huge surprise when her own pack member tries his damnedest to kill her. He's only allowed to stop once he or she's dead."

Klaus grins appreciatively while Stefan frowns, Elijah looking on looking as regal as over. "That sounds pretty.."

"Dark?" Belle cocked an eyebrow at the brooding vampire. "It's because it is. I've finally realized that if I want to protect myself and those I care about, I can't be nice about it."

Stefan's frown deepened but he nodded nonetheless. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"Of course." Belle smiled as her gaze finally landed on Elijah. "And who is this?"

"This.. is 'lijah." Rebekah grinned. "Our older brother."

"Ah." Belle walked up to Elijah, offering her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

Instead of shaking her hand, Elijah nodded and kissed the back of it. "Likewise."

* * *

**Beginning of February.**

Stealing Klaus' henley shirts to sleep in had become a habit that Klaus gladly encouraged. Though now that Elijah had been staying with them ever since that dreadful girl's night, she had to pair his shirts with sleep shorts or flannel pajama pants. Since Elijah had been staying, Klaus didn't take it too well when she walked around pant-less on her declared _no-pants day_. When she had argued that the twins, Stefan, and Damon had seen her in less, Klaus growled as his eyes flashed, and Belle continues to swear that she didn't shiver in delight. Instead of continuing to fight him on it, she complied with him to be covered in his brother's presence.

Shuffling into the kitchen, flannel pants hanging low on her hips, she greeted by Rebekah and Elijah who are seated at the Island bar and most likely sipping on blood.

"Morning." Rebekah grinned.

"Mhm. Morning." Belle yawned as she continued her trek to the refrigerator for orange juice.

"Arabelle." Elijah offered her a feeble smile from behind his mug of breakfast, paper held up with one hand.

"'lijah." The witch giggled in response, pouring herself her own liquid breakfast. She only preferred solid food for lunch and dinner.

Elijah's feeble smile widened as he chuckled, Rebekah snorting in amusement. "You really need to stop swooning over Elijah." She told her. "We don't need a jealous Nik walking around the house again."

"I just can't help it." Belle continued to fawn over him in a ridiculous manner. "You Mikaelsons are all so beautiful." Belle batted her eyelashes while Rebekah rolled her eyes playfully, and Elijah continued to read his paper as if they weren't talking about him.

"Don't let Nik hear you." Rebekah smiled amusedly. "He just might try to lock you in his room from now on."

Belle finished off her glass of orange juice. "Oh, please. It's not like I want to jump yours or Elijah's bones whenever I see you."

"But you want to jump Nik's?" Rebekah challenged.

"Of course!" She her hands flailed wildly. "Have you seen your brother?!" Rebekah's nose crinkled, though she giggled and Elijah paused in his reading, looking up curiously at the witch. "What? You'd have already known if your brother and I did the horizontal tango. You'd have heard it. I think that's the only reason why we haven't. I don't want to be heard. That's just weird." She babbled on.

"What's weird-" Elijah stated before his eyes flickered back to his paper. "-is talking about my brother's sex life during breakfast."

"Indeed." Rebekah agreed.

Belle snorted and rinsed her glass off in the sink before putting away. "You have to be having sex in order for it to be considered a 'sex life'."

"Indeed." Klaus' voice echoed Rebekah's word. Belle blushed in embarrassment when he walked into the kitchen, his eyes sparkling with mirth. Klaus swaggered up to her in all his hybrid glory and planted a chaste kiss to her lips. "Morning, love."

"Morning." Belle breathed back, her eyes falling down to his rear as he turned to get blood from the fridge. Hearing a throat clear, she turned to the side to have Elijah and Rebekah smirking at her from having caught her checking out their brother. Winking at them, Belle walked around the island and took a seat next to 'bekah.

As soon as Klaus was getting settled into the kitchen, an owl carrying a boxed package caught his attention. Before he could take his own seat, he quickly opened one of the windows and allowed the bird to fly in. He had gotten rather used to receiving mail and packages from the the twins so it didn't bother him whenever the owl swooped in, dropping the package on the island counter top in front of Belle.

Having never seen this type of mail delivery, Elijah quirked a curious eyebrow. Seeing her brother slightly shocked, Rebekah waved the phenomenon off as she tossed the owl a piece of toast that was sitting in front of her. "It's most likely from Fred or George. They're the two wizards who are keeping us updated on what's going on over there."

"Ah." Elijah nodded. When he had first met Belle, after getting home, everyone filled him in on what he had missed and what exactly Belle was. He had taken everything in stride, not telling them whether he believed their story or not but after being pulled into memories and seeing the witch transform into a panther, well, he quickly became a believer. "I see."

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

Belle looked to see who the package was addressed to and giggled before sliding it over to Rebekah. "Read it."

Glancing down at the package, Rebekah snorted. "_Arabelle Erikson and the Fang Gang_." Klaus snorted into his mug of blood, the twins always finding a way to amuse him while Elijah lowly chuckled. He hadn't met the wizards but after hearing stories, they were two people he really wanted to meet in person. "What do you think they sent us?"

"Only one way to find out." Belle shrugs as the takes the package back, ripping off the plain brown paper and opening the box. Inside are thick squarish objects that are wrapped in brown paper too, a different name scribbled out on each one. "This one is mine." Belle finds the smaller package that has _Midget_ scribbled out on it.

Finding one that says _Pretty Bird Original, _Belle smirks and tosses it to Rebekah who reads off the name. "I think I like those mischief makers a lot more now."

_Old Man Werepire _gets tossed to Klaus who pouts at his nickname. "So unoriginal." He huffs as he, Rebekah, and Belle rip into their packages.

Squealing, Rebekah scoots closer to Elijah so he could see. "They're the pictures from New Years!"

"No." Belle groaned, her head thumping onto the counter-top, Klaus's smirk getting more smug after each picture he's scanned.

Rebekah comments on every picture as she passes them to Elijah so he can get an idea of how their night went.

When all the pictures have been explained and Belle's face is flushed a beet red, Klaus peeks into the box at the remaining packages. "What names did the others get?"

One by one, Belle takes them out and reads off the names. "Broodster Extraordinaire; Stefan, Brilliant American Witch; Bonnie, Girl Malfoy Vampire; Caroline, Fellow Mischief Maker; Damon, Drunken Strumpet Doppleganger; Elena, Muggle Bloke; Matt, and Pretty Muggle Bird; April."

* * *

**Middle of February.**

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah sat quietly in the kitchen, each of the Originals feeling like something was off.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Rebekah murmured.

"The last time it was this quiet, Arabelle had cast a silencing charm, made herself invisible, and spelled all the doors to cat-call at us whenever we entered a room." Elijah threw in. "Where is your little witch, Niklaus?"

Klaus smirked at the memory, the cat-calling doors definitely being an ego booster, and shrugged. "Last I checked she was still in bed."

"Still in bed?" His sister scoffed. "It's the afternoon! She's always usually the second one of us up."

Before any one of her brothers could reply, the Originals heard the familiar faint heartbeat of Belle on the move. Her footsteps went unheard, the Originals finding out the reason as soon as she entered the kitchen moments later with sock-clad feet. Her hair was thrown up sloppily into a bun, one of Klaus' henley's clinging to her frame with it's sleeves pushed up to her elbows, and a pair of green and black flannel sleeping shorts hanging off her hips.

"Afternoon, Sweetheart."

"Arabelle."

"Belle."

"Afternoon." Belle didn't even spare them a glance as she continued her way to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle water, uncapping it, and taking a sip from it. The three Originals froze, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the witch as she continued to take tiny sips of her water, grimacing after each swallow. Her nose crinkled in distaste before recapping the bottle and placing it back in the refrigerator. Turning around, she stumbled under their gaze. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" Rebekah asked, her eyes curiously studying the witch. "What's wrong with you? Has anything happened?"

Belle tiredly sighed, her right hand coming up to fan herself. It was then that Klaus and Elijah noticed the red tint to her cheeks, her neck, and the tips of her ears. "Nothings happened. At least not that I know of." She frowned.

"But you didn't swoon at the sight of 'lijah." Rebekah told her. "Or even attempted to get cozy with Nik."

"Oh." Belle continued to fan herself, taking the time to let her gaze flicker between the brothers. "I'm just not feeling well, 'bekah. But fear not, I'll be back to blushing at 'lijah's voice and attempting to defile Nik without being heard soon enough." She offered a feeble smile as Elijah suppressed his chuckle. Klaus smirked at his witch's words and Rebekah scowled at the mental image Belle supplied her with.

Belle's eyes drooped just the slightest and her body swayed on the spot which caused Klaus to be by her side in the blink of an eye. Eyes obviously filled with worry, Klaus tilted Belle's head up to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong?"

She lamely attempted to swat Klaus' hands away from her but he held on. Peering on either side of him, she noticed that Elijah and Rebekah were out of their seats as well, hovering right behind Klaus to figure out what was wrong. "It's nothing." Belle sighed. "It's just a fever, I presume."

Klaus frowned as he continued to study her. "Well we don't have a thermometer to check and I'm already warm so.."

Elijah's hand came into Klaus' line of vision, the backs of his eldest brother's fingers pressed to Belle's forehead. "You're burning." He frowned. "Humans don't burn this hot when running a fever."

"Yes, well, I'm magical." Belle grumbled and leaned out of Elijah's touch.  
"That settles it!" Rebekah piped in. "She's definitely sick seeing as she didn't faint when 'lijah touched her."

Elijah turned to give his sister a look that clearly said, _"I am not amused by what you just said", _at the same time Klaus turned to glare at his little sister.

"When did you start feeling ill?" Elijah asked.

"Last night." Belle answered honestly. Either way, they'd have known whether or not she was telling the truth by the beating of her heart. Klaus' frown deepened even further before he promptly picked up his witch in his arms and sped off with her up to his room. "What are you doing?!" She groaned when she felt herself being gently lowered onto the bed.

"You need bed rest." He absentmindedly spoke. "And liquids, I believe. What do you eat when sick?"

"Nik." Klaus continued to mumble to himself, pacing on the side of their bed. "Nik!" She tried again when she failed to catch his attention the first time around.

"What?"

"Don't fuss." When he opened his mouth to retort, she held up her hand to silence him. "It's just a fever. I probably need some more rest, a bowl of soup, and some muggle fever reducer if you have any."

"We don't." He frowned. "But I can send 'bekah to pick some up or ask Caroline. She'll know which one to get."

Klaus suddenly disappeared from the room, leaving Belle alone to fall back against the pillows and rest her eyes. Was it just her or was the room starting to slowly spin?

Less then five minutes later, Klaus re-entered the room with a glass of water and two white pills in the palm of his hand. With a quirk of the eyebrow, Klaus answered, "Rebekah had Caroline on the phone when I had left. Caroline brought you half a bottle and it's two pills every four to six hours."

Belle tiredly nodded, quickly taking the offered pills and swallowing them down with some water. "Thank you."

"Mhm." Klaus hummed. Taking the glass from her, he set it on the nightstand next to his bed and pulled up a leather arm chair and took a seat. "Now get some rest."

Belle eyed Klaus and snuggled deeper into the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching over you." He told her. "I thought it was obvious."

"But you don't have to."

"I know." Klaus nodded. "But I want to. Now rest."

* * *

**End of February.**

Belle lay against Klaus, her bare chest pressed against his side as a sheet covered their bare bottom halves. A thin layer sheet of sweat clung to their skin but it didn't seem to phase the state of euphoria that Belle was currently still swimming through.

All movement seemed sluggish to her but when she managed to tilt her head upward to look at Klaus, she was met with a smug grin. "Tell me why we didn't do that sooner?"

"Because you didn't want my siblings to hear us." Klaus told her, his arm pulling her closer to him.

His face buried into Belle's hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of their recent activities.

"Oh, yes. You're siblings." Belle tiredly chuckled.

Rebekah had decided to spend the entire day with Matt, giving her brother and his witch some very much needed alone time. Elijah, on the other hand, had taken his leave from Mystic Falls but not before he had promised to visit every other month to see how they were all doing.

"What do you say, love, up for round four?"

Belle chuckled, her sex induced foggy mind thinking of whether or not she could go another round. Her leg wrapped around one of Klaus' on it's own accord, her knee sliding slowly upward as she moved to push herself up.

Before she could straddle her lover, the misty form of a patronus flew through wall and Belle collapsed with a groan. "We would be interrupted." She muttered as she fell back to Klaus' side, pulling the sheet up to cover her chest as she waited for the patronus to stop running around the room. Seeing the familiar form of a hyena, Belle allowed herself to smile. The hyena stopped it's ridiculous leaping around the room and stopped above the bed, opening it's mouth to relay it's message.

"_Deatheaters have publicly made themselves known." _Belle's smile instantly vanished, her body tense as she sat up straight, dragging the bed sheet with her. The happy-go-lucky atmosphere was completely shattered. _"They destroyed the Millennium Bridge in muggle London and caused several casualties. They then broke into Diagon Alley, ransacked Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and killed Florean Fortescue himself." _Belle gulped, eyes stinging with unshed tears. _"Ollivander's Wand Shop was ransacked as well, many wands stolen, and Fenir Greyback was seen escorting Ollivander with a bag over his head when they disappeared. Things are getting hectic, Belle, so stay safe. You make sure the Mikaelsons are safe as well. There's no telling how far these gits are willing to travel to make themselves known."_

George's patronus faded away, Belle still sitting there in a state of shock. It was only when Klaus' hand came into contact with her back that she jumped into action. Scurrying off the bed, Belle located all her strewn about articles of clothing, no shame in running around in the nude, and pulled each garment on.

"Sweetheart, stop." Klaus' voice went unheard as she stormed out of their shared room and Belle made a beeline for her room when she had first settled in. She started to rip through her dresser, tossing clothes onto her bed before moving on to her closet and repeating her actions. "Arabelle." Klaus sped over to her, hands planted on her shoulders to keep her in place. "What do you think you're doing?"

Belle couldn't hold back anymore, tears falling down her face as her sobs broke though. She buried her face into Klaus' chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I-.. I need to go to them. They're going to need my help."

Tensing at her words, Klaus gulped. "You have to think this through, love. You're a wanted witch over there. If the deatheaters spot you, you're good as dead."

"But I need to go." Belle wailed into his chest. "The Weasley's are going to need me there."

"I need you here." Klaus retorted. "I need you here.. and safe."

Belle looked up at him with sad eyes and Klaus could tell that no matter what he said, she wasn't going to change her mind. "Please."

Klaus' jaw clenched as he looked down at her, his resolve quickly falling. "Those witches and wizards know your face. If we're going, we need to be smart about it."

"We?"

"Of course." Klaus huffed. "You didn't think I'd let you go alone, did you?"

Belle gave a watery chuckle, shaking her head from side to side. "Since polyjuice takes too long to brew, we're going to need a lot of dark clothing."

"For what?" He asked.

"Deatheaters tend to favor black cloaks with hoods." She told him. "In order to not attract attention, we're going to need to blend in."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Looks like we're going to the Wizarding world. **


	19. Chapter 19

After making quick flight arrangements, Klaus had himself and Belle up in the air within a couple of hours and headed for London. It didn't matter exactly where they landed as long as it was across the pond where Belle was close enough to apparate them where they needed to go. When they had told their friends of their upcoming absence, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline had put up a fight on wanting to go with them. Belle was reluctant, not wanting to drag anymore innocents into the upcoming war, and made them see that they were needed right where they were. This was her war and the only reason Klaus was going was because, well, he was Klaus. He was hers and she was his so he'd follow wherever she would be going.

Within a few minutes, Klaus had his sister and friends agreeing to stay put but that they'd be waiting on pins and needles for any updates. With promises of sending updates, the Mystic Falls gang had finally let Belle and Klaus go.

..

..

..

The plane ride over was one that Klaus would never forget. He sometimes forgot that Belle was a witch who grew up in the Wizarding World and didn't know about a lot of the world's technology. She had a mini freak out when the plane ascended but when Klaus took a moment to push back his amusement, he showed her that it was just like riding a broom. With only a lot of metal surrounding them and she wasn't in control of flying it.

When they had safely landed in a London airport in the early morning, Belle and Klaus dragged their suitcases behind them to a secluded area in the hangar. Making sure that no-one was looking, she gripped Klaus' wrist and apparated them to a narrow alleyway.

"Where are we?" Klaus grimaced at the dirtied and graffiti littered walls on either side of him. "And what are we doing here?"

Belle grinned as she started to open her suitcase, pulling out a black cloak. "If we want to get into the Wizarding World, we need to do it undetected and not floo."

"Floo?"

"I'll explain later." Belle waved him off. "Now hurry and get your cloak out and on." She told him as she wrapped her own cloak around her, snapping a button at her neck so both sides came together to cover the front of her, and pulled up a hood over her head. Once Klaus had his cloak out, she set their suitcases against the back wall and cast an invisibility spell over them with every intention of showing back up later after she and Klaus were settled in.

Klaus did as he was told, his own cloak falling down to his feet and nearly dragging along the ground as they walked. When they were standing across the street from a blackened pub, he pulled his own hood up and let Belle lead him. "What is this place?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." She answered. "Now hush. The sketchier witches and wizards hang out here."

Klaus didn't speak as Belle opened the door, his front practically glued to her back once the door shut behind them. The establishment was dimly lit, chairs turned upside down on tables. Dingy and unsanitary came to mind when Klaus used his heightened senses to scope the place out and grabbed the back of Belle's cloak to stop her. "I'm only picking up one heartbeat." Her murmured softly.

Belle hummed to let him know that she understood but when she raised her hand to pull down her hood, a voice made her pause. "Out. Get out! Your kind is not welcomed here anymore." Klaus growled lowly, Belle having to gently elbow him in the stomach to make him stop. Instead of answering, she managed to pull down her hood, staring at the man that had just told them to leave."Merlin's beard." He sighed, his eyes widening. "Arabelle Erikson."

"Hello, Tom." Belle smiled kindly. "How are you?"

"I-.. I'm good." He stammered as he hurried his way out from behind the bar. "W-what are you doing here? _How_ are you here? You shouldn't be here!"

"One question at a time." Belle chuckled. She stepped forward, briefly hugging the older wizard. "And I'm here because my friends need me."

"Need you?"

"Yes, they-" A throat cleared behind her cutting her off. "Oh, crap." She mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I forgot." She turned around to Klaus before sheepishly looking back at Tom. "This is Niklaus. He's the reason why I'm still standing." She introduced him. "Klaus, this is Tom. He owns this place."

"Pleasure." Tom nodded his greeting as Klaus took down his hood. "I'm glad to see that someone has taken good care of our Little Miss."

"Yes, yes." Belle smiled. "I'd love to catch up, Tom, but we need to get into Diagon Alley."

"But the deatheaters are after you!"

"We know." She told him. "But my friends need help. The deatheaters decided which side I would pick when they murdered my parents."

Tom's face softened as Belle spoke of her parents, the Erikson's having been one of the highly respected families in the Wizarding World. "Okay." He gave in. "Just be careful."

"We will." Belle hugged him again, this one seeming more final.

As Belle pulled out of the hug, she started to make her way towards the back of the establishment. Tom and Klaus nodded one last time before Klaus followed loyally behind Belle only to find himself in a small room with a brick wall in front of them.

"Are we apparating again?" Klaus grumbled. "I really hate traveling that way."

"Yes." Belle laughed. "But not yet. We need to get into the Wizarding World before I apparate us to the Weasley's home."

"And how are we getting into your world?"

"Watch and learn." She grinned.

Belle's wand suddenly appeared in her hand, and Klaus watched on as she tapped a few bricks in an distinct pattern. When she stepped back, awe crossed Klaus' features when the bricks started to move and fold into themselves to create a doorway into a gloomy alley that had shops lined up on either side of a cobbled street.

Belle's grin immediately fell. "Diagon Alley shouldn't look like this." Her frown deepened as they walked further in, the brick wall closing behind them. "It should be sunny, the shop owners standing by their doors and trying to pull in customers, as well as children running around and laughing."

"Come on." Klaus stepped in front of her, pulling her hood up over her head before pulling up his. "Let's get out of here. Something feels wrong."

Belle nodded, the vibe of Diagon Alley setting her off as well. The Deatheaters coming out in public had seriously set the mood in the Wizarding World. Everything seemed dark and nothing felt right. They felt like they were on edge, wanting to look over their shoulder every couple of seconds.

Gripping Klaus wrist, she concentrated on the area surrounding the Weasley home. She couldn't exactly apparate in their front yard seeing as Fred and George had told her that they had some powerful wards up so she'd have to wait on the outside boundary until one of the Weasley's spotted her.

..

..

..

When she opened her eyes, she had to lift her hood a bit to see where they landed. Even though her face was still hidden in the depths of her hood, she could see that they were standing a few yards in front of the Burrow. Only seconds in to their staring ahead, two simultaneous pops sounded behind her and Klaus but she couldn't turn around seeing as a tip of a wand was pushing into the back of her neck.

"You have five seconds to disappear before I make you vomit your insides." The familiar voice was George- or was it Fred?- sounded behind her.

"Now, now, mate." Klaus drawled from within his own hood. "That's no way to treat a lady."

Within a second, the wand being pressed into Belle was removed and two sets of feet moved around them to stand before them.

"Klaus?"

Belle grinned, her face still hidden, as Klaus removed his hood to see the wizard. "George." He greeted. "Why are you and Fred threatening us with wands?"

"B-because you're dressed like that!" Fred gestured up and down his form. "Only deatheaters dress like that."

George had remained quiet, his eyes studying the form next to Klaus. "If you're here then that means that your partner.."

"Is me." Belle tossed her head back, the hood falling so her friends could see her. "Who else would bring Nik here?"

Instead of wrapping her up in hugs like Belle guessed they would, she was surprised to see them take a step back and brandish their wands again.

"Belle wouldn't come here when she knew her life was on the line." Fred glared.

"And how did you find out about Klaus? No-one besides my family knew about him?" George's jaw clenched in anger.

Belle's eyes widened in surprise and Klaus tensed. Neither knew why the twins were acting like this.

"Guys." Belle held her hands up in surrender. "It's really me and that's really Nik. We hopped on a muggle plane and came after you sent me my last update."

Fred and George glanced at one another, eyes still suspicious of the duo in front of them. "Prove it then." Fred said.

"Tell us something that only the real Belle and Klaus would know." George told them.

As Belle wracked her brain for something to say, Klaus went ahead and went first. "At the New Year's party, one of you had Damon Salvatore pretend to bite into your neck while the other took a picture of it."

Fred and George both snorted in amusement. "Mum nearly went mad when she saw that picture." Fred grinned fondly.

"A-and you guys," Belle finally thought of something. "-before you left, you told me to not come back here. You told me that Mystic Falls was my home now and that Rebekah saw me as a little sister."

Fred and George beamed at her answer, Belle having proved that it was really her. As expected, the twins instantly put their wands away and sandwiched her in a hug, questions flying about why she was there and how Molly was going to have an aneurysm when she saw her.

When they had finished hugging Belle, both wizards moved to clap Klaus on the back in greeting. "Now that you know it's us, what do you say we take this inside?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." Belle agreed. "We just came from Diagon Alley and I still can't shake the bad vibes."

"Ah, you saw that, did you?" George grimaced. "Deatheaters have been hassling shop keepers. That's why mostly everything is shut down."

"Right." She drawled. "So, shall we?" She nodded towards the Burrow.

"We shall." Fred beamed. "Klaus, you'll have to let George lead you. A Weasley has to escort you through the wards if you don't want to be zapped and tossed a good ways back on your arse."

Klaus nodded in understanding, George wrapping his wrist around Klaus' forearm and leading him behind his brother. Klaus felt the invisible barrier as he passed through them, almost as if he were treading water. He also noticed that once past the wards, the Burrow seemed a lot less vacant and the yard looked more trimmed than it did on the outside of the wards.

"It's magic." George told him when he caught Klaus glancing around at everything. "The Burrow is warded to look like it's empty and hadn't been lived in- in years." Glancing up at his childhood home, George grinned. "Now, it's no mansion but it's home."

"Arabelle Elizabetta Erikson!" Everyone froze at Molly's screech, Fred freezing and quickly letting go of Belle to hide behind his twin. "Have you gone out of your mind, young lady?" Klaus chuckled at Belle's misfortune, only to stop when Molly's gaze turned to him. "And you, Niklaus, aren't you supposed to keep her safe away from here?"

George lowly chuckled, murmuring, _"Good luck, mate."_, before leaving Klaus to stand on his own and dragging his twin off to the side.

"Well, isn't anyone going to answer me? What is going on?!" Molly's hands were on her hips, her gaze whipping back and forth between Klaus and Belle.

"H-hi, Mrs. Weasley." Belle squeaked. "It's lovely to see you."

"And you as well, dear, but don't change the subject."

"Of c-course." Belle stammered. "Well, I heard about how the deatheaters were terrorizing Diagon Alley." She gulped. "I was told the war is getting closer and I came to help."

Molly's eyes softened. "But your family is- was.." She corrected herself.

"Neutral?" Belle finished for her. "Did you really think that I'd sit back and remain neutral after what happened?"

"I guess not." Molly sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Now normally I'd argue 'til I was red in the face but I know how you are. Get in here." The Weasley Matriarch pulled Belle into the house and wrapped her arms around the petite witch. "It really is good to see you, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Belle sighed happily.

A throat cleared behind them, Belle and Mrs. Weasley breaking out of the hug to see Klaus staring at them. "Oh, right." Belle mentally face-palmed. "Mrs. Weasley, I want you to officially meet Nik. Nik, meet Mrs. Weasley."

"Good evening, ma'am." Klaus' hands were clasped behind his back as he nodded in greeting.

"Niklaus." She nodded right back though she was now eying him warily.

"Well, this is awkward." One of the twins muttered to the other.

Belle nodded, having heard the twins and grinned at Klaus at how tense he was standing. "Before I forget," She turned to Molly. "Is it okay if we stay here?"

"Of course!" Molly quickly agreed. "We can't have you anywhere out there where you can be recognized."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Now all I need to go is go pick up our bags that I hid."

"We'll get it!" George jumped at the chance to get out of the awkward situation. "Just tell us where it is and we'll go pick them up."

Belle took a moment to tell the twins where their suitcases were and that they were under an invisibility spell. When the twins left, Molly made a move to drag Belle further in the house, expecting Klaus to follow but was surprised when Belle told her that he needed an official invite in. After explaining that Klaus' vampire side was different than the ones they were used to in the Wizarding World, Molly seemed less tense after inviting Klaus in.

As soon as Klaus entered the Burrow, though, Molly made a sudden disappearance into the kitchen and Belle led Klaus to the sitting area. The fireplace there had a small crackling fire but the reason for dragging Klaus to the specific room was so she could show him the pictures sitting on the mantle and the ones that were spelled to stick above the mantle.

She showed him the entire Weasley clan, pointing out each sibling of the twins and accompanied each sibling with a memory from her past. Klaus stood there, taking it all in and was glad to hear some happy moments from when she was younger.

The creaking of a floorboard alerted Klaus to someone's presence, he turning around first to come face to face with an elder red-head, the wrinkles around the man's eyes and crooked smile letting him know that he was the father of the rowdy bunch. "Ah, Molly didn't tell me we had guests." He nodded in greeting. Belle turned around at the voice, smiling wide at the same time Arthur's eyes brightened. "Arabelle! It's so good to see you, little one."

"Mr. Weasley!" Belle chuckled. "You as well, 'sir, you as well." Looping her arm through Klaus', she pulled him forward with him. "Mr. Weasley, this is Niklaus. I'm sure that Molly and the twins have told you all about him by now."

"Indeed they have." He smiled up at the Original. "Half vampire, half werewolf. Brilliant species, if I must say so myself."

Klaus smirked at the man's attitude towards him. "Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"No problem at all, son." Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Now, Fred and George tell me you own one of those muggle tele- thingies. Tell me, Niklaus, do you have it with you?"

Belle bit her lip to keep from laughing at Mr. Weasley's love for all thing's muggle as Klaus cocked an eyebrow in amusement. Before he could answer, Molly came bustling in, telling them that breakfast was ready and they were all needed to be seated in the kitchen now.

..

..

..

Klaus soon found himself seated next to Belle, Fred and George across from them as Mr. Weasley took the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley next to him. The center of the table was loaded up with eggs, breakfast sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy, and a pitcher of orange juice for them all.

When Arthur had finished serving himself, he passed the platter of eggs to Molly who served herself before passing the platter to Klaus. He had barely touched the platter with his fingers when Molly's smile suddenly vanished. "Oh, no." She gasped. "You don't eat food, do you?" Arthur and the twins looked up to see what she was talking about. "Of course you eat but I take it you're on a liquid diet." She grimaced a little bit which Fred and George found highly amusing. It seemed that their Mum couldn't stomach that Klaus drank blood.

"No, no. It's fine." Klaus assured her. "The werewolf part of me lets me eat regular food as well."

"Oh." Molly breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She had finally let Klaus take the platter from her hands. "I'm so sorry I didn't ask beforehand."

Klaus smirked to himself as he served himself though he decided to fill Molly in about the vampires that were sired by his family. "Though, even if I weren't part wolf, I'd still be able to eat food." Molly looked surprised, as did Arthur, so Klaus continued to speak as the others started to plate food for themselves. "Us vampires need blood to survive but if we're out in public and suddenly become hungry, alcohol helps curve the thirst for blood as does eating regular food."

"Marvelous." Mr. Weasley was truly intrigued by the Original Hybrid.

The first half of breakfast went by smoothly and it was only when Klaus noticed the flames in the fireplace turn green that everyone else turned expectantly to the fireplace as well. A second later, another red-headed man was spit out from the flames, which Klaus surprisingly didn't find shocking at all, but it was the erratic beating of the man's heart that set Klaus on edge.

"Bill?" Molly broke the silence that the kitchen had fallen in to. "What is it?"

"R-Ron." Bill stuttered. "Hermione and Harry. They're at Shell Cottage."

"What?!" Fred, George, and Belle shrieked in unison. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"Yes. No." Bill shook his head. The color from Molly's face seemed to have drained, Belle's hand instantly seeking out Klaus' under the table. "Snatchers took 'em. Harry and Ron were held in the basement of Malfoy Manor," Belle gasped loudly, Bill pausing to cast her a sympathetic look. "-and Bellatrix was upstairs torturing Hermione."

Tears instantly filled the two females eyes, Belle because Hermione was a close friend and Molly because Hermione was like a daughter to her. "Can I see her?" Belle blurted as she sniffled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Bill asked. "Bellatrix didn't take it easy on her."

Molly's sobs echoed through the kitchen and Belle nodded. "Yes but Nik's coming with us." She pulled Klaus with her to their feet and Bill cautiously eyed the hybrid up and down. "And he's going to need a verbal invite in to your home now."

Klaus eyed him back, knowing that Bill was only cautious because he had werewolf tendencies of his own. It only took a moment but Bill agreed nonetheless. "Okay. Floo to Shell Cottage and you can come in." He told her, his gaze then locking on with Klaus for the invite in. Turning his back on them, Bill stepped back through green flames.

The last thing Belle and Klaus saw in the Weasley kitchen were the dumbfounded facial features of Fred and George, and a worried Arthur consoling his distraught wife.

* * *

**QUICK NOTE: The war is coming, as you can see. Seeing there's an OC and Klaus now here, some events are going to take a different route than what the books and movies showed them. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****This is still the same day as the previous chapter. And thanks so much to those who leave a review! :) It really does mean a lot.**

* * *

Klaus doesn't know whether he prefers flooing over apparating, both types of transportation making him feel unwell. And seeing that he hasn't been sick for over hundreds and hundreds of years, he doesn't like that flooing and apparating makes him feel this way so easily.

When they stop being pushed through what felt like a narrow enclosed slide, with small glimpses into other people's home, Klaus finds himself standing upright next to Belle with two wizards pointing their wands at them. It takes a moment before the dark-haired wizard with glasses and an oddly shaped lightning bolt scar, that Klaus quickly glimpsed at, to realize who's standing before him and drops his wand arm. Same for his red-haired companion.

"Erikson." The dark-haired wizard shoulders slumped with relief.

"Potter." Belle greeted. They stood there in silence for two seconds before they rushed at each other, engulfing one another in a hug. "I'd ask how you were but you know, Bill filled us in." Harry glanced at Bill only to notice that the Weasley man was staring at Belle's companion oddly. Belle looked over Harry's shoulder, offering the other wizard a small smile. "Hi, Ron."

"Belle." Ron nodded, eyes flickering between his brother and the man still standing near the fireplace.

Belle and Harry finally pulled out of their hug, Belle making her way back to Klaus' side. "Before any of you ask, Nik's the reason I'm still alive." She gestured to him. "Long story short, Mum _saw _the attack on our home and sent me away to America where I've been these last few months. And again, before any of you ask, Klaus is half vampire-half werewolf. That's why Bill seems tense over there."

Bill's eyes snapped to her, a guilty look taking over his features. "Sorry. It's just that, well, you know. Wolf sensing another wolf."

"It's fine." Klaus finally spoke up, his hand moving to rest at the small of Belle's back. "I mean you or your family no harm. There's no need to be on the fence about me."

"Figured." Bill grunted though not unkindly. "Otherwise Belle wouldn't be dating you now, would she?" Said witch's eyes widen, her cheeks flushing red as Harry and Ron snap their gaze back to her. Bill smirked, as well as Klaus, when they sensed her embarrassment at having the attention on her.

"How'd you.."

"Fred and George." The eldest Weasley in the room shrugged. "And the pictures."

Belle groaned as Klaus' chuckled. "Ah, yes, New Years." His eyes sparkled in amusement. "Little Arabelle is quite the.."

"Shutup." She hissed and elbowed Klaus in his side. "We're not here to talk about me or you." She narrowed her eyes at Klaus, Klaus holding his hands up in surrender. Looking back out to Bill, her gaze softened and she quickly changed the subject. "Where's Hermione? I want to see her."

"Fleur and Luna are cleaning her up." Harry answered. "You can see her when they're done but before, I sort of need to speak with you." When Belle remained silent, he cleared his throat. "Alone."

Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable, his gaze not meeting anyone else. It was only when Klaus nudged her forward that she snapped out of her thoughts. "Go. I'll stay here with your friends." He told her.

Belle numbly nodded, moving towards Harry who was walking towards the door that led to the beach. The last thing Belle heard was Bill asking if any of them, who were left inside, wanted tea.

..

..

..

The duo didn't speak as Harry led them up a small hill that was just off to the side of Bill's home. When they reached the top, Belle noticed that there was a small fresh grave, the makeshift headstone having the name _Dobby _carved into it. Harry sat in the sand, forearms resting on his bent knees as he stared at the grave.

"He was there, you know." Harry suddenly spoke. "Draco. He was there when were being held captive."

Belle could practically feel the color draining from her face as she lowered herself to the ground, eyes trained on the waves of the ocean. Her eyes filled with tears though she couldn't decide whether they were tears of joy at having knowledge that one of her best friends was still alive or tears of anger at having her best friend there while another friend of hers got tortured. "Harry, I'm s-so sorry."

"For what?" His gaze flickered to her.

"F-for Draco." Her bottom lip trembled and she swiped at her eyes. "Even though Draco is a deatheater, h-he's still my friend and I partly feel responsible that you were held at his house."

Harry frowned, his eyes going back to the grave. "Don't be. I'm not telling you so you can feel bad about being his friend or feel bad that your friend is a deatheater."

"Then why are you telling me?"

Harry took a moment to answer, his fingers lazily drawing shapes in the sand. "After Malfoy took the oath, did he ever say anything about not wanting to be a deatheater?"

"Why?" Belle had to bite her tongue, everything in her screaming to say that her friend was indeed innocent. He didn't want to follow the Dark Lord.

So, Harry told her. He told her about how Draco had hesitated in their Sixth Year when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore up on the Astronomy Tower. He told her how Hermione threw a stinging hex at his face before the snatchers took them to Malfoy Manor, disfiguring it, and how Bellatrix had brought in Draco to confirm Harry's identity, only he hadn't. Draco had hesitated, not giving up Harry even though he knew it was him and how he had pretty much made it easy for himself to be disarmed.

Belle heaved a sigh of relief though she still felt slightly bad that they were captured. "He didn't want it." She told him. "Mr. Malfoy pressured him to do it and then he saw how scared Narcissa was so he took the oath. He's just a kid, Harry. We're all just kids."

"I know." Harry sighed himself. "I used to have so much hate towards Malfoy but now I'm starting to see him in a different light."

Belle feebly grinned, plucking a piece of grass from beside her and pulled out her wand. Placing the blade of grass on Dobby's grave, she transfigured it into a simple white rose. "He was a kind elf, was he not?"

"He was a brilliant friend." Harry retorted. "We wouldn't have made it out of Malfoy Manor had it not been for him." Belle didn't speak, a moment of silence surrounding them before Harry broke it. "So, Nik, huh?"

"Shutup, Harry." Belle chuckled, the corners of her lips turning upward. "Let's get inside, yeah? I really want to see Hermione."

..

..

..

When Harry and Belle re-entered the Cottage, it was to find a slightly tense yet amused Bill staring at Ron who was looking everywhere but at Klaus, his entire face flushed. Klaus, on the other hand, was smirking as he sipped his tea. Apparently, Ron didn't know how it was possible to be half werewolf and half vampire so Klaus had happily flashed him fangs, veins, and glowing eyes. Hence the reason Bill was tense.

"You okay?" Belle asked when she took a seat next to Klaus at the table.

"Fine, love." He answered with a nod. "Just getting to know the other Weasley siblings. They're very different from Fred and George."

"They are, aren't they?" She chuckled.

Harry started to have a hushed conversation with Bill by the sink, telling him that they needed to speak with Griphook and Ollivander soon while Belle had her own hushed conversation with Klaus though it wasn't too hushed seeing as Ron was at the table with him. It'd be rude to speak lowly so Ron couldn't hear.

After another few minutes, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Fleur and Luna entered the kitchen, both blonde females halting in their steps at the sight of their two new guests.

"Yes, it's really me." Belle playfully rolled her eyes. "And as much as I'd love to do introductions and tell my story of how I'm still alive, I can't. I'm here to see Hermione."

"But ze iz recooperatin'." Fleur's heavily accented voice followed Belle's mini-rant.

"And I understand that, I truly do." Belle spoke. "But I need to see her for myself."

Luna had remained quiet, Fleur glancing at her husband to see what she should do. With a nod from Bill, Fleur grinned. "Ze iz on the third floor."

"Thank you." Belle smiled in relief. Turning to Klaus, she gripped his knee under the table. "Will you be okay down here? I don't think now is a good time to introduce someone new to her."

Klaus flashed her a quick smile before leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. Go check on your friend."

Belle nodded, pushing her chair back to stand so she could go see her friend. As she made her way towards the stairs, Luna took her spot at the table and smiled kindly at Klaus who didn't know how to react to her. She squeezed Fleur's shoulder on her way up, Fleur smiling brightly at her, letting her know that she was happy that she was okay. For coming from a family who didn't choose the light or dark side, she was friends with many of them on the light side.

Reaching the third floor, there's only one door on that level. She knocks twice before slipping her head into the darkened room and sees a curled body on a bed beneath a blanket.

"I just want to be alone, Fleur. I don't need anymore comforting."

"I don't know about that, Herms, it looks like you could use a friend."

Belle watched as the fellow witch turned around in an instant, her eyes shining with unshed tears from the light that was coming in through the open door. "Arabelle.." She sighed. "How.. When..?"

"Sshh." Belle cooed before shutting the door behind her and made her way towards the bed. "We'll fill you in later about how I'm here." She sat on the bed, waiting as Hermione scooted over and laid down next to her friend, grasping her hand in her own. She could feel the bed slightly shaking and Hermione's hand twitching every other moment. "Oh, Hermione."

"I-I thought you w-were dead." Hermione whispered.

Belle didn't say anything, her jaw clenching seeing as Hermione was pretty much a wreck. The bed was still shaking, Hermione's hands twitching, and her back would arch whenever her muscles would spasm. "What did that psychopath do to you?"

"Cruciatus." Hermione sniffled. "Over and over and over. She wanted to break me." She cried.

Belle had tears in her own eyes now, tears because her friend was hurting and there was nothing she could do, and tears of anger towards Bellatrix Lestrange. Without thinking about it, she scooted even closer and draped an arm around Hermione, pulling her tighter to her. "Shh, it's okay. She can't hurt you anymore." Hermione was mumbling incoherently into Belle's chest, Belle having to rub soothing circles into the witch's back. "Don't talk, Herms. Be quiet and save your energy."

Surprisingly, Hermione listened and Belle continued to soothe her. The silence and sniffles had become too much so Belle took to softly murmuring to Hermione about her life in Mystic Falls. She started off with how her Mum had a vision of the attack and so that's how she ended up in America under the protection of a half vampire-half werewolf that went by the name of Niklaus.

Belle told Hermione how she stayed in panther form for a couple of weeks, Klaus and his sister Rebekah treating her like a pet, and how she became fond of two other vampires by the name of Stefan and Caroline. Hermione had whispered how it was that Belle was able to coexist with vampires so she explained the differences between vampires of the Wizarding World and the vampires from everywhere else. When she got to the part about her attack by Elena, Hermione had softly gasped and slumped with relief when Klaus had saved her. Belle completely skipped over the part of using the cruciatus on the American witch seeing as Hermione just had it used on her not that long ago.

"He likes you." Hermione then murmured.

"He does." Belle grinned. "And I like him."

Hermione pulled out from Belle's embrace and nearly broke Belle's heart at how child-like she was being. This was not her friend at all and she hated to think that Bellatrix might have succeeded in breaking such a brilliant witch. "You're together then?"

"We are." Belle confirmed. "He's quite amazing."

Hermione smiled fondly at her friend, snuggling back down into the bed as Belle continued her tale of living in Mystic Falls. The events that took place New Years night actually earned Belle a feminine giggle and she nearly burst with joy that she was able to get that reaction out of her. Belle spoke fondly of Klaus, her lips twitching in amusement when telling Hermione of Elijah and Hermione giggled yet again. Leave it to Belle to swoon over the older brother.

"I think I'd like to meet the man that stole my friend's heart."

"Would you now?" Belle grinned. "He's downstairs if you really sure."

"You left him downstairs?!" Hermione softly gasped. "That poor soul. I can't believe you left him with Ron, Harry, and Bill."

"If he can handle the twins, he'd be fine on his own with everyone else."

"Wow. I really need to meet this man." Belle snorted at Hermione, moving to climb off the bed and waited to see if Hermione was being serious.

She wasn't too surprised when Hermione followed.

Standing up, Belle saw Hermione flinch and her right hand reach up to hold her left upper inner bicep. "You okay there, Herms?"

"I really do hate that name." She mumbled. "And yes, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She caught Hermione's hesitation, the way her eyes flickered from where her hand rested on her bicep up to her eyes. "Just part of Bellatrix and her torture technique."

Belle's jaw clenched in anger, her eyes hardening. "Let me see." Hermione ran her fingers over her inner bicep before slowly lifting up the sleeve of her shirt. Belle didn't know what to expect but when her eyes landed on the word _mudblood _carved into Hermione's flesh, all she saw was red. "I'll kill her." She seethed.

"Can we go downstairs now?" Hermione mumbled and changed the subject in hopes of diffusing the tension. "I really did want to meet your boyfriend."

..

..

..

Luna had surprisingly kept Klaus occupied while Belle was up soothing her friend. He was oddly amused by the witch's airy voice, and the way she spoke very blunt about everything. Once or twice, he caught Harry and Ron's amused snickers that they were desperately trying to hide. Off to the side, he could hear Bill cluing Fleur in on who he was and how he knew Belle.

Though he could hear Belle's conversation with ease, he ignored it and paid attention to Luna.

When everyone suddenly became quiet, he faced the stairs where Belle stood next to who he guessed was Hermione. The brunette witch had a unique beauty about her, though he could tell she recently went through some sort of trauma. The smell of blood invaded his senses but he pushed aside the tiny stirring of hunger he suddenly felt.

"Hullo." Hermione shuffled towards him, her hand outstretched. "I'm Hermione."

"Klaus." The Original Hybrid shook her hand. "Nice to meet another of Belle's friends."

Hermione smiled kindly, Ron hurriedly scrambling to his feet to help her into a chair. Klaus watched as the witch trembled, her muscles twitching every few seconds. As Hermione asked him a bit about himself, Klaus kindly answered all her questions though he couldn't help but notice the tiny spasms. When Hermione noticed his harmless scrutinizing stare, she pulled her hands into herself and frowned. "It's the effects of being tortured. I'm not sure how long it will last."

Klaus seemed thoughtful for a moment, his eyes shooting up to meet Hermione's before flicking over to Belle's. "Maybe I could be of use."

Ron brightened up, leaning forward in his chair as did Harry. "How?"

"My blood." Klaus answered right away. "Vampires of my kind, we have healing antigens in our blood. The only downfall of having vampire blood in your system though is that should you die, you become a vampire as well."

Hermione's face stayed neutral; Harry, Ron, Fleur, and Bill looking skeptical whereas Luna looked thrilled about this information. "It's true." Belle spoke softly. When none of them wavered, she quickly explained her attack and how Klaus' blood healed her wound.

No-one said anything though they were pretty pissed that Belle was attacked, and completely left it up to Hermione on whether she wanted to try and see if vampire blood would take away the after effects of the curse put on her. Giving it a moment's thought, Hermione shook her head. "Thank you for the offer but I'll wait for it to go away on it's own."

* * *

**If any of you are curious as to how Hermione and Belle became friends, I wrote a ONESHOT about it. (It takes placed during their Second Year) If you're interested, the ONESHOT is titled "Three Lions and a Snake" but it's been posted under the pen-name **aForgottenWeasley.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The first part of this chapter is still the same day as the previous chapter.**

* * *

The afternoon quickly fell upon them all; Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving everyone downstairs while they went to speak with Griphook and Ollivander. Luna and Fleur were working around the kitchen, making up snacks for themselves, Bill, Belle, and Klaus who were seated at the table. Bill spoke civilly with Klaus for a good half hour, Bill feeling less and less tense around the Original's presence.

While preparing the lunch snacks, Luna knicked her finger with a knife. As Bill turned to his wife when she gasped and hurriedly helped Luna clean and heal the small cut, Belle glanced up at Klaus whose face turned to that of his hybrid visage. She saw his jaw clench before his features shifted back to that of a normal looking human.

"Nik, can I speak with you privately?" Belle gripped his wrist before standing with him.

Bill glanced at them curiously. "First floor is an empty guest bedroom. Speak in there if you must."

Belle nodded and smiled gratefully, Klaus following without a word. Once safe in the room and away from prying ears and eyes, she rounded on him. "What happened down there? Why did you change?"

Klaus' face stayed neutral as he spoke. "In all my years, I've never denied myself a proper meal. Since we've boarded that plane, I've yet to have blood. It was just a slip-up."

Belle suddenly felt guilty, a part of her knowing that Klaus didn't like drinking blood in front of her and now that they were in her world, he would deny himself further unless she said so. "You need to feed, Nik. We can't have you lashing out at anyone that I consider a friend here." Her lips twitched in amusement, as did Klaus'. She really did know him if she knew he fell back on anger when hungry.

"And what do you expect me to eat?" He quirked an eyebrow at her before walking around the room and taking in his surroundings. The room was rather small but even he couldn't deny that this place and the place that Belle called the 'Burrow' had a homey feel to it. "I really doubt those lollipops would curve the hunger for our entire stay."

Belle bit her bottom lip in thought, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Me." She spoke as her eyes locked on with Klaus'. "You're old enough to control yourself and I trust you."

Klaus didn't say anything to Belle's offering of her blood though he did take a seat next to her. He took a deep breath in and let it go right after. "You really trust me?"

"Yes." She didn't miss a beat.

"Okay."

"Okay." Belle repeated his word with a grin though her heart beat did pick up speed. She turned to face Klaus, one leg bent on the bed as the other hung off the side. "So, how exactly do we do this?"

Klaus turned to face her as well, eyes full of mischief as he took in the sight of his girlfriend looking uncertain for once. For being together for months, he was finally getting a chance to taste her blood but he didn't want her to be scared about it. Bringing up his hand slowly, he brushed her hair off to the right side of her face, his fingers trailing down her jawline. "As much as I'd love to try your neck, our best bet is to go for the wrist." His hand fell away from her face and gingerly picked up her wrist to turn it over in his hands.

"Mhm. Good idea." Belle murmured. He could've sworn her voice was husky now.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Klaus rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist. "You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." She nodded.

"Close your eyes." He murmured to which Belle immediately complied. Once her eyes were closed, Klaus allowed his face to transform. "You're going to feel a bit of a pinch but it'll be over just as quickly as it started."

"Stop talking and do it."

He chuckled at her, bringing her wrist closer to his mouth. "As you wish, Princess." His fangs sunk in a second later, Belle tensing at the sudden pressure she felt at her wrist. The tension didn't last long, Belle relaxing and- was that a moan? Klaus' glowing eyes snapped up to Belle's face, a look of pure bliss taking over her features. He continued to pull at her blood until his thirst was sated enough that he could ignore it for another day or so. Pulling his fangs out, Klaus licked at the four puncture wounds on her wrist to clean away the blood and close the wound. "How are you going to hide these from everyone else?"

"Hmm?"

Klaus chuckled at Belle's lack of words, her eyes still closed. "The bite mark, love. How are you going to hide it?"

Belle's eyes snapped open, her eyes widening at his question. "Oh."

"If I had known biting was such a turn on for you, I'd have bitten you sooner."

"Shutup." She hissed as reality came crashing down around her. "If they see it, they're going to change their opinion about you."

Klaus shrugged. "You know I could care less about what others think of me." Belle sighed as she stared at him, a frown tilting her lips downward. "If you want, a sip or two of blood would close them up."

Belle actually thought about it before shaking her head. Without saying a word, her wand slipped out into her other hand. She waved it over Klaus' mark, murmuring words that even Klaus' hearing couldn't pick up and watched on as the wounds vanished. "There she grinned. Now it's just invisible." Klaus picked up her wrist, running the pad of his finger where his mark once was and sure enough, he felt the bumps of his bite though he couldn't see it. "It'll be our little secret." Belle winked when she caught his gaze.

She then stood, offering Klaus her hand so he could stand with her before tucking her wand away. Klaus had a look a pure awe on his face, his mind not being able to fathom that this witch- his witch- so willingly left his mark on her even though it was temporarily invisible.

Once presentable, Belle and Klaus made their way back downstairs to where Bill, Fleur, Harry, and Ron were huddled around a stoic looking Hermione as she held up a single strand of hair between her thumb and forefinger.

Before Belle could ask what was going on, Luna walked up to her with a glass of butterbeer. "Drink this." She offered it to her. "You're looking a bit peckish." Belle took the glass from Luna who smiled at her and Klaus couldn't help but wonder if she knew what had taken place in the room one level up.

"And you're sure that's hers?" Ron's voice caught Belle's attention.

"Positive." Hermione replied.

"What belongs to her and who exactly is _her_?" Belle asked after taking a drink from the glass Luna had given her.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all glanced up her and Klaus, wondering if they should fill them in on the plan. Harry decided to tell them. "We're on a hunt for horcruxes." At the word horcrux, Belle blanched. "And from the look on your face, I take it you know what they are."

"Of course, I do." Belle's voice was shaky as Klaus immediately led her to a chair to sit down. "What in Merlin's name are you hunting those for?!"

"That was exactly my reaction." Bill deadpanned from beside her, anger shining through his eyes as Fleur tried to comfort him.

"It's how You-Know-Who has been able to come back all this time." Harry explained. "It's why we left in the first place. We've been on the hunt and destroying horcruxes all this time."

"How many are there?" Belle needed to know.

"Six." He told her. "I destroyed the diary our second year, Dumbledore destroyed the ring, and Ron destroyed a necklace. "There's three more but we're not sure what they are although we're sure that Bellatrix is hiding one in her vault at Gringott's."

"Okay." Belle drawled. "Now what does all of this have to deal with what Hermione is holding?"

"It's a strand of Bellatrix's hair." Hermione murmured. "We're going to break in to Gringott's, myself disguised as Bellatrix to gain entry to the Black family vault."

"Wow." Belle sighed. "I think I'm going to be sick." She cradled her hand in the palms of her hands and Klaus started to comfortably rub her back up and down. "A-and you're sure you can pull this off?"

"Yes." Harry, Ron, and Hermione answered in unison.

* * *

The days slowly turned into weeks as Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried to perfect their break-in plan. Belle was still uncomfortable with them doing it, 'cause let's face it, Gringott's was one hell of a place to break in to.

Belle and Klaus found themselves frequently making trips to Shell Cottage, not only to see how the plan was coming along but to get out of the scrutinizing gaze of Molly. Since they stayed under her and Arthur's roof, they were assigned different bedrooms and neither witch or hybrid liked it but they complied nonetheless.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook had left early that morning with Hermione disguised as Bellatrix Lestrange and Ron as a deatheater. His hair was now long and wavy; he had a thick brown beard and mustache, no freckles, a short, broad nose, and heavy eyebrows. It was just possible to discern Ron under his disguise, but only, Belle thought, because she had known him for years.

Once they were gone from sight, Belle and Klaus had sunk back into the comfort of Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur were awake as well, the married couple not being able to sleep with Bill's little brother trying to pull off such a dangerous operation.

"Bill?" Belle caught the older wizard's attention. "Is it alright if Klaus and I stay here? I have a feeling that my alertness will catch your Mum's attention."

"Sure." Bill nodded. "You two are more than welcome."

..

..

..

Belle and Klaus had decided to see if they could catch a little bit of more sleep, the day's events heavily weighing down on them . They slept for a few more hours, waking up at lunch time when Fleur had timidly knocked on the door to the guest room they had slept in.

After a quick lunch, Belle and Klaus decided to walk down a part of the beach that was under the same protection as Shell Cottage. A few minutes turned into a couple of hours and the witch and hybrid duo found themselves sitting on the sandy beach, watching the sunset. As soon as the sun had disappeared, Klaus caught Bill's form running at them, his heart beating wildly within his chest.

"We need to leave now." He panted. "The war is here. We're needed at Hogwarts."

"W-what?" Belle stuttered as Klaus tensed. This war had come faster than anyone anticipated.

"Come on!" Bill waved her over as he started to jog backwards now. They really needed to get a move on. Belle scrambled to her feet, Klaus right behind her as they followed Bill back into the Cottage. "You're familiar with Aberforth's pub down in Hogsmeade, right?"

"Yeah."

"Apparate yourself and Klaus there. I'll be waiting for you to lead you to the back room where a tunnel is hidden behind a portrait that leads directly into the Room of Requirement."

Belle's eyes widen the moment Bill and Fleur disappeared right before her eyes. "You have your wand?" Klaus' voice breaks her out of her shocked expression. "We need to leave immediately if what Bill says is true."

"Mhm." Belle nodded, letting her wand drop into her grip.

Looking up at Klaus, he notices that she's scared. He can feel her fear radiating off of her. "You don't have to do this, you know?"

"Of course, I do." She frowns. "I can't leave them." Klaus nods in understanding as Belle wraps her hand around his wrist and apparates them out of Shell Cottage.

When Klaus finds himself back on solid ground, he sees that they're inside another dingy pub, though this one is a lot smaller than the first, and there's a goat making noises somewhere under a table. Bill is nowhere to be seen though there is another man there, ratty robes hanging from his form and dirty white blonde hair hanging past his shoulders as well as a dirty white blonde beard hanging to the middle of his chest.

"Arabelle Erikson. I knew those deatheaters couldn't have kept you down."

Klaus tensed at the man knowing Belle but she didn't seem phased by him. "Where's Bill, Aberforth?" She asked seeing as he was nowhere in sight. Afterall, he did say she'd see him there.

"Already sent him on his way." He wasn't phased by her dismissal of him. "If you're here to help those foolish friends of yours, head on to the back. There's an open portrait that all the Order members have been filing in through. Bill should only have a seconds head start on you."

"Are you not going to help?" Belle suddenly clenched her jaw in anger. "Your brother.."

"My brother was a fool." Aberforth raised his voice. "This was his fight, not mine."

As Belle and Aberforth stared harshly at one another, Klaus tugged on her arm. "Come on, Love. Your friends need us, remember?"

He gripped Belle's upper arm, enough so that she wouldn't bruise, and led her through the back doorway that Aberforth had pointed to. When they came up to the already opened portrait, Belle groaned as they looked inside. "That's going to be one long walk."

Klaus glanced down the darkened tunnel before glancing down at Belle and smirking. "Shall we travel my way now?"

"As long as I get to climb on your back." Belle snorted.

Rolling his eyes at her, Klaus gave her his back so she could hop on, her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands came to hold her from the bottoms of her thighs. "Hold on tight, love." He took off, using his hybrid speed to cut their travel time greatly. Had they walked down the tunnel into Hogwarts, it would have taken minutes but since Klaus used his speed, they were at the other side of the tunnel within seconds.

Taking a look around the ginormous room, makeshift hammock beds were hanging around as well as spare mattresses that littered the floor. There was a group of people, some who Klaus recognized and others he did not, gathered around towards the entrance of the room though all eyes were on him and Belle. A latter sat near Klaus' feet but since they were on a time table, he forgone the latter and jumped from the portrait entrance only to land gracefully on his feet with Belle still on his back.

A tall dark man in dark blue and purple robes eyed him critically, another man with chestnut brown hair and raggedy clothing as well, but Molly was quick to ease their fears.

"Relax, will you? Niklaus is on our side." She scolded the men. "Introductions can be made later, we're needed in the Great Hall."

When Klaus continued to stare, Belle whispered into his ear that the tall dark man was Shacklebolt and the other man was Remus Lupin. They then hurriedly filed out of the room, Shacklebolt leading them, closely followed by Remus, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Hermione, Ron, two boys that Belle told him were Neville and Dean, another red-head who Belle told him was Percy, Fred, George, and then Belle and Klaus himself. They hurriedly skipped down many staircases, Klaus taking in all the moving portraits who were whispering behind their hands and or running from portrait to portrait with excited faces.

"They weren't always like that." Belle filled him in when she caught him staring on their way down. "They're usually very talkative, waving, and asking us how our day is going."

"What happened to them?"

"Dumbledore's death, I guess." She shrugged. "That and the fact that deatheaters roam the corridors now." Looking around them, she noticed even the hallways seemed dark when they used to always be lit up. "Everything I once loved about this place seems to have been corrupted." She frowned.

When they had finally came upon Oak doors that stood from floor to ceiling, he noticed that the group had stopped. Everyone was taking their position behind Shacklebolt; Remus, Arthur, Molly, Hermione, Ron, Dean, and Neville to the Wizard's right. To Shacklebolt's left stood Fleur, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Belle, and then the Original himself. Using his advanced hearing, Klaus could hear a group of children gasping as Shacklebolt shoved the doors open.

"_It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies_-" Klaus found himself walking into a room where four large groups of children, two groups each on either side of the room stood. Harry and an older Wizard in black robes and greasy black hair hanging down to his shoulders stood in the middle of everyone, facing off. "-_you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster_."

Klaus stood there with the smuggest of expressions as the children around them looked on fearfully between Harry, the Headmaster, and The Order who he and Belle stood tall with. Harry ranted angrily at the Headmaster of the school who couldn't contain his anger and whipped out his wand. Children gasped in surprise, moving to the side walls when instead of Harry pulling out his own wand, another female teacher pushed him to the side with her own wand out and challenged the Headmaster herself.

The Order plus Belle and Klaus grew tense with every spell that flew from the female witch's wand, Belle and the other's brandishing their own wand in case anything flew their way. The older witch held her own, eventually pushing the Headmaster back and making him flee through the windows behind him in a cloud of black smoke.

The children erupted into cheers as the winning witch flourished her wand and lit up the hanging torches around the room, lighting up the Great Hall to it's former glory. As the cheers continued, from the place Klaus is standing, he's the only one to see as Harry's smile falters and stumbles a bit backward before falling on his behind. The older witch bends down to see if he's alright as the room suddenly darkens ominously and Belle grips her wand in fear. Klaus steps forward so Belle can feel his presence right behind her and a child's scream pierces the air. Harry walks to the first child who's screaming bloody murder only to have another female start screaming as they hold their ears.

Belle grits her own teeth, her hands flying up to cover her ears as an eerie, raspy voice fills the head of every being in the school. The voice is telling them to give up Harry Potter and that they'll be greatly rewarded. Feeling that his mind has been violated, Klaus can't help it when his Hybrid visage comes to the surface and he starts to growl and hiss. Klaus' hands fall to Belle's shoulders and the voice is still speaking, still repeating that they should give up Harry before falling silent and the room goes back to being lit up.

One by one, the students turn to face Harry who's standing in the middle of the room, every student terrified of what just happened. A female student shouts for someone to grab Harry but no-one moves at her outburst. Soon enough, a red-haired girl moves to stand protectively in front of him, followed by Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and finally Belle. Klaus follows closely, his hybrid visage still on display which causes others to step further back from him.

As the witch who dueled the Headmaster instructs a man to move the Slytherin students down to the dungeons, more cheers erupt and Belle fills him in on who she is. "That's Professor McGonagall. You don't want to get on her bad side."

"Duly noted." Klaus murmured softly next to her ear before kissing her temple as he stood straight again. He notices two students who are walking past them, their ties green and silver, eying Belle as if they'd seen a ghost. She doesn't see them though Klaus figures they're friends of hers from school and they're shocked just as everyone else was to see her alive.

McGonagall speaks with Harry before he, Ron, and Hermione run off. McGonagall starts to make her way towards them, her sight set on walking out of the Great Hall as Neville and others follow her. There's talk about blowing up some bridge and McGonagall gives them the okay before they disperse. Soon, it's only McGonagall being followed by Molly, a short wizard Professor by the name of Flitwick, Belle, and Klaus who are now standing at the front entrance of the school.

"You do realize, of course, you can't keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely." Professor Flitwick remarks.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him." McGonagall retorts. "And his name is Voldemort, Filius, you might as well use it. He's going to try and kill you either way." Turning around, McGonagall faces the doors that they just walked out of, raising her wand as Filius walks away to join other witches and wizards in the court yard. "_Piertotum Locomotar_." Belle and Klaus watch in awe as a statue of a knight with a giant stone axe falls from the wall inside Hogwarts, landing in a crouch when others start falling right behind him. Molly, who's standing on the steps with Belle and Klaus, gape at the statues as they start walking past them in two single file lines. Klaus pulls Belle closer to him just so he knows that she's fine. "Hogwarts is threatened." McGonagall shouted as loud as she could. "Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school." McGonagall, Molly, Klaus, and Belle watch as the statues make their way towards the entrance of the bridge that leads into the courtyard. "I've always wanted to use that spell." McGonagall tells them with glee.

Molly and Klaus look at the witch as if she'd lost her mind, Belle snorting in amusement at the Professor's obvious enthusiasm.

* * *

**I HATE this chapter. I don't know what was going on with me when I wrote this though I did try my best to fix it just now =/ Everything just seems so.. abrupt and choppy and.. I don't know. I'm just really annoyed with this chapter but I needed to post something. **

**Hope it wasn't too horrible. **


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, just a quick _Thanks! _to those who were honest in giving me their opinion on the last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't write back to any of you, my bad mood having shut out everyone (family included), but thankfully I figured out why I was in a bad/annoyed mood and am slowly getting over it. **

* * *

McGonagall finally looks around her, realizing that Molly is not alone as she sees Belle and Belle's friend there as well. Her smile drops, the normal strictness of her features slipping back into place. "It's good to see you on the right side, Arabelle." McGonagall nods to her. "But who is your friend?" Her eyes land on Klaus who stands tall behind Arabelle.

Instead of Belle answering like she had always been, Klaus steps to the side. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson. Belle's mother found me fit enough to watch over her after the attack of their home and their deaths."

McGonagall looks unimpressed, Molly taking her leave to help the other witches and wizards put up a protective barrier around the school. "He might not be a wizard-" Belle speaks up, her hand reaching down to hold Klaus'. "-but he can be of great help to the light side."

"And exactly what help can you offer if you have no wand or magic to protect yourself or others?" McGonagall challenged Klaus herself instead of pretending like he wasn't there.

"I assure you, ma'am, that I am older than your Voldemort enemy. By hundreds and hundreds of years, to be exact." Klaus told her.

"What are you?"

"Half vampire, half werewolf. First of my kind." He answered honestly and straight to the point. To prove his words, he allowed his eyes to glow, the black veins slithering to the surface as his fangs dropped. "I can heal on my own, run faster than anything you've seen, I have the strength of multiple men, and I can be rather vicious when those I care for are in danger." His eyes flicker down to Belle, who's looking up at him with a small smile.

McGonagall nods as she smooths down the front of her robes. "Good." She sighs. "Were this under any other circumstance, I'd have lectured you-" She points to Arabelle. "-about the company you keep but since it's not-" She now looks back to Klaus. "-it's good to know we have you on our side. It's going to be kill or be killed when the time comes so feel free to rip out any throats when you see fit, Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smirks, nodding at McGonagall and watches as the witch takes her leave. "I quite like her." He admits.

He and Belle are soon standing on their own at the top of the steps, watching as witches and wizard point their wand to the sky, blue lights streaming from the tip of their wands to form a protective dome around the entire school.

Once the dome is complete, everyone stands on edge to admire the work of those who spelled it in the first place. Klaus and Belle stand side-by-side, Belle gripping her wand for comfort as they look around at everyone just standing about. To ease some of her tension, Klaus gets Belle talking about who was who that he met earlier in the Room of Requirement. He found out that the Shacklebolt bloke was an Auror which was the equivalent of a muggle police officer. Remus Lupin was a werewolf who was attacked when he was only a child and in the previous years, he was a Professor at the school before parents found out he was teaching which caused him to resign at the end of the year. Dean and Neville weren't really friends of Belle's but they were civil to one another whenever they passed each other in the hallways and Percy was yet another Weasley sibling.

When Klaus asked about the red-headed girl who protected Harry in the Great Hall, she told them that Ginny was the youngest Weasley who has been in love with Harry ever since she laid eyes on him. And then when he asked about the two Slytherin students, the dark skinned boy and the girl who was ready to hand over Harry, Belle told him that they were Blaise and Pansy. Pansy's parents were deatheaters whereas Blaise and his family were neutral like hers had been. Blaise was a good friend and Pansy thought she was a good friend but Belle couldn't stand her.

Lights suddenly flashed from above them, a look of confusion passing over the duo's features before they looked up. Hundreds of what looked like electric blue balls of light were slamming into the top of the protective barrier. Belle gulped, shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. "They're attacking the shield." She mumbled.

Klaus' eyes widened as the barrier continued to be attacked. It went on for minutes before a single electric blue bolt of lightning, which turned out to be a very powerful spell, connected with the barrier before a bright light erupted and the barrier shattered.

The once protective blue shield now looked as if it were nothing but burning embers as it started to fall all around them. Belle reached down, entwining her fingers with Klaus as they watched it fall; a look a sheer panic overtaking everyone's features. She suddenly stood in front of him, looking at him with fear-filled eyes. Her free hand came up, her fingers running down his stubbled jawline as her eyes darted all around his face. "I love you." She murmured.

Klaus didn't say anything, his eyes searching hers for any hints of a lie. He knew that the war had probably prompted her to say it now but as he continued to stare into her eyes, he detected no lie. "I love you, too." He replied, his voice thick with emotion. He really hoped they came out of this war fine. Klaus didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Belle, the woman he just said those three words to that he never said to anyone else in his life.

Belle grinned through her fear, standing up on tip-toes to press a kiss to Klaus' lips. He quickly deepened it, his tongue seeking entrance for a moment before he pulled back, pecking her lips one last time. "They're coming." His breath was hot against her lips. "Get ready."

The sound of thundering footsteps could be heard now, Belle being able to see the shadow of a giant in the distance. The black smoke of deatheaters flew in, blue and red lights being fired from within the clouds of smoke at the witches and wizards standing in the courtyard.

Belle threw up a protective shield in front of herself and Klaus just as a stunning spell was shot their way. Explosions sounded left and right, brick walls crumbling and Klaus barely heard McGonagall shout for everyone to get inside. Without thinking twice, Klaus picked up Belle and ran her back inside the school only to find the students running around in chaos, deatheaters flying in through windows and taking down anyone and everyone they could.

As the students scattered for safety, Klaus was surprised to see the more advanced students fighting back. Deatheaters were frozen midair before being blasted backward to where they came in from. Others were stunned out of air, their bodies slamming into walls before falling unconscious while others were being bound by chains. His eyes had only left Belle for a few seconds when he heard her cry out, turning around to see her holding her arm with blood leaking from a wound. A few feet away, a deatheater stood with his wand still trained on Belle. Growling in anger, his hybrid visage easily rushed to the surface and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of the deatheater, knocking away the offending wand and ripping out the wizard's heart with his hand.

With the adrenaline of his first kill in the war, Klaus glanced around with his glowing eyes, seeking out the deatheaters and helping those in need without leaving Belle from his line of vision. As Klaus ripped out hearts and snapped a couple of necks, Belle was firing stunner after stunner at the incoming deatheaters, occasionally switching it up and binding them with chains and ropes.

The fighting duo somehow found themselves outside in the courtyard again, Belle and Klaus dodging the swinging poles that the giants were using and jumping over the fallen walls. Belle was running in front of Klaus when she let out an ear piercing scream and scrambled back, colliding with Klaus' chest. When he was about to ask her what had happened, several giant acromantulas scurried over the crumbled walls and were heading straight for them. As he pushed Belle behind him, she pointed towards an outside hall that seemed to be abandoned.

Belle ran for the hall, throwing up protective barriers at any wayward spell that headed her way, and kept peering over her shoulder to see Klaus ripping off the legs of the smaller spiders. While Belle was looking over her shoulder, she hadn't been able to spot the figure that was smirking cruelly at her seeing as she was heading straight for him.

The witch collided with a hard chest, hands gripping her upper arms to keep her from falling away. Belle's head snapped forward to see who had caught her, her eyes widening as the pungent smell of a dirty being attacked her senses and the smirking face of Fenir Greyback was looming right over her. She struggled in his arms but he only gripped tighter, his claws digging into her upper arms. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the one who got away." He taunted. "What's a pretty little thing like you fighting in a war?"

"Let. Me. Go." Belle grunted. Her toes were barely touching the ground now that Fenir had lifted her so he could sniff around her head. Without thinking, Belle brought up her knee, intending to knee him in a man's most sensitive spot but she only managed to knee his inner thigh.

Grunting, Fenir let her go and Belle managed to scramble backwards. Raising her wand to blast the vile werewolf away from her, the spell didn't hit it's target seeing as Greyback quickly recovered and slapped Belle's wand out of her hand. Reaching forward, his hand gripped Belle around the throat and dragged her forward. "You're a feisty little witch, aren't ya?" He easily lifted her up with one hand gripping her throat, his face burying into the crook of her neck. Belle hit back with her fists, though the hits did no damage and she grimaced when she felt a tongue lick a portion of the skin on her neck. "I'm going to enjoy you." He hungrily murmured, pulling back and staring Belle in the eyes.

Belle's eyes filled with tears, fear filling her entire being. She had never felt so violated in her entire life and she was helpless against this creature without her wand. Her mind instantly went to Klaus but he was probably too busy still ripping apart spiders and saving others. Just as Belle was about to go limp and give in, echoing footsteps reached her ears. She suddenly found herself being roughly turned around, her back pressed against Fenir's chest though his hand was still gripping the front of her throat.

Belle sighed in relief when she found herself face to face with Draco and Blaise, both wizards having their wands pointed at Greyback. "Let her go, Fenir. She's a friend." Draco cautiously stepped closer to them.

"She's a blood traitor!" Greyback snarled. "She was taking out our fellow deatheaters and now she's mine. I caught her so I get to punish her as I see fit."

Draco scowled at the werewolf holding her hostage, Belle knowing full well that Draco never approved of Greyback's techniques. He was a vile being. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Then you're a blood traitor as well, Malfoy." Greyback seethed. "I knew you weren't a true follower."

Draco and Blaise kept their wands trained on Greyback, Belle's eyes flickering to a form that had just become visible at the end of the corridor. Dull eyes suddenly glowed bright and Belle couldn't help but sag with relief. She saw Draco and Blaise exchange glances, probably thinking she was a nutter for grinning in the situation she was in, which only caused her to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Greyback snarled next to her ear.

Belle's eyes flickered back to the confused expressions of Draco and Blaise before sighing, her hands coming up to try and loosen Greyback's grip on her throat so she could speak. "Tell me, Fenir, aren't werewolves very protective and possessive of what they claim to be theirs?"

"Yeah." Greyback throttled Belle a bit. "What are you getting at, girl?"

Belle completely ignored him. "Did you know that there's a different breed of vampires out there in the muggle world?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she kept on talking. "When turned, every emotion they have is amp'd up to levels that your puny brain couldn't begin to fathom." Greyback huffed in annoyance, Draco and Blaise begging Belle to shutup with their eyes. They didn't need a livid werewolf on their hands but Belle only smirked in amusement. "Now, can you imagine if there was a half and half out there? How protective and possessive he would be with his vampire senses heightening his werewolf senses?"

Draco and Blaise's head tilted in confusion as they stared at their friend, Belle still smirking though Greyback squeezed her throat. "There's no such-"

A ferocious roar cut him off, Belle smugly smirking at the figure that stepped out from the shadows behind her friends. "Fenir, I'd like you to meet my _wolf. _Hybrid, actually."

Draco and Blaise scrambled to either side of the corridor as Klaus creeped closer in all his bloodied glory. The black veins beneath his glowing yellow eyes seemed even more black in the midst of his rage, and his lips were pulled back as he bared his fangs at the werewolf holding Belle. "That's my witch, mate, and it'd be in your best interest to release her immediately."

Greyback held her for a few more seconds before pushing Belle away from him. Draco caught her from falling, Blaise rushing to his friend's side after picking up Belle's wand and giving it back to her. "You're nothing but a mere pup on an acid trip." Greyback snarled as he eyed Klaus up and down. "No worries though. I love a challenge and when it's all over, I'll be claiming your mate as my own before I kill her."

Belle tensed at Greyback's words, his eyes glowing amber a second later though they didn't get to see the supposed greatness of Fenir Greyback because in the blink of an eye, Klaus was standing in front of Greyback with Greyback's heart dripping blood from Klaus' right hand. Greyback's eyes slowly dulled back to their normal color, his body taking his final breaths as Klaus chucked the heart over his shoulder. Gripping the vile werewolf's face in the palms of his hands, Klaus sharply turned Greyback's head to the left and yanked up, effectively removing the head from the body.

As Greyback's body crumpled lifelessly to the ground, Klaus threw his head further down the corridor and turned to Belle. The freshly sprayed blood that was dripping from Klaus' chin caused Draco and Blaise to tense, both wizards thoughtlessly pointing their wands at him. Klaus growled at them, his hybrid visage still on display and Belle rolled her eyes. "Put them away." She slapped her friend's wand arms down. "He's my boyfriend. You're making yourself seem like the enemy when pointing your wand at him."

Draco and Blaise cautiously lowered their wands and Klaus let his features melt away. When he seemed calm enough, Belle rushed to Klaus and wrapped her arms around his waist, Klaus wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he eyed the two wizards behind her. "That's Draco and Blaise." She told him. "Friends of mine."

Klaus nodded tersely at them, both wizards doing the same though they were now growing anxious as the explosions around them were getting closer and closer. "Air, we have to go." Draco spoke up. "The fight is coming this way."

"Mhm. Yeah." She pulled out of Klaus' grasp though he didn't let her get more than two steps away. "Fend off as many deatheaters, I need to go find Fred and George."

Draco nodded, jogging backwards and waiting for Blaise who was still staring at Belle. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're back and fighting." Blaise told her.

"Me too." Belle smiled at him. "Now go. Go help Draco and keep him out of trouble."

Blaise smiled and nodded, turning to run in the direction that Draco had left. Once her friends were out of sight, Belle turned back to Klaus with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem, love." He smirked. He could feel Belle starting to reach up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss though the sight of a red light headed straight for them made him pause. He hesitated a second too late, curling his body around Belle and ducking as the spell hit the wall behind them, part of the wall exploding and falling down on them.

All Belle then knew was darkness.

..

..

..

When Belle is finally conscious again, she finds that she's being carried. Opening her eyes, she sees the bloodied and dirtied face of Klaus who's looking where he's walking and not looking down at her.

"Where are you going?" She rasps.

Klaus falters in his steps, his gaze now falling to Belle's waking form. "To where I can hear the others." He tells her. "While you were out, that man spoke to us again and pulled out all his deatheaters. He wants us to tend to our wounded and bury our dead with dignity." He pauses for a second, his gaze flickering down to Belle before he looks back up. Clearing his throat, he continues. "He gave Harry one hour to give himself up before he starts to kill any man, woman, and child that protects him."

"What? No!" Belle protests, wiggling in Klaus' grip so that he can set her on her own two feet. "He can't do that! Voldemort will kill him!"

"I know." Klaus deadpans. "Now come on, a wall fell on us and you need to be looked at. I can hear people gathering just a few more corridors away."

"Well then why didn't you just feed me your blood?"

"Because I took most of the wall." Klaus told her. "When you got knocked out, your heartbeat was stronger than ever. You'll just be a bit sore but I'll feel better if you have someone look at you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go." Belle grumbled, leaning into Klaus' side because let's face it, she was sore as hell.

Klaus led a limping Belle down the eerily silent corridors, though they weren't as quiet to Klaus' ears. As they made it to a set of stairs, two lone figures sat huddled together.

"H-Hermione?"

Two heads snapped up at Belle's voice, Klaus helping her up each step towards who they now knew to be Hermione and Ron. "Belle. You've made it." Hermione sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Belle gulped. "Had a couple close calls but Nik was there to get me out of trouble." She feebly grinned. Klaus and Belle were finally standing before the other witch and wizard, both of them standing and Hermione pulling Belle into a hug. "How are the others? Is everyone okay? And where's Harry?"

Hermione sniffled at her words, Belle instantly pulling back only to see tears swimming in Hermione's eyes. Glancing over to Ron, she took in his own red-rimmed eyes and the tear tracks he had down his cheeks. "Harry went to meet Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest." Belle gaped at her words but Hermione nodded towards the Great Hall. "Harry should be the least of your worries, though. George is going to need you in there."

Belle stared curiously at her friend who looked heartbroken, the words slowly slinking in for Klaus. Hermione saying _George is going to need you _and not _Fred and George _or _George and Fred_ made Klaus himself frown. He knew.. he _knew _something was terribly wrong.

Moments passed before the words sunk in for Belle, her eyes instantly watering. "No." She denied as she shook her head back and forth. "No!"

Hermione couldn't hold back her own tears at the look of her friend's face crumpling with realization. Looking to Klaus, Hermione frowned. "She's going to need you in there."

Klaus nodded in understanding and led Belle around her two friends, limping up the rest of the stairs to where the most noise was coming from. When they made it to the Great Hall, Klaus' nose crinkled at the smell of death all around him. They passed many fallen witches, wizards, and school children; some adults sitting off to the side and tending to the wounds of the injured. As they kept on walking, Belle's eyes were trained on the Weasley family who were huddled together just a few feet away from her now, George kneeling on the ground... next to Fred.

Sobs immediately wracked through Belle's from, the Weasley clan finally realizing her presence. In the midst of her grief, Belle's knees gave out but Klaus was there to catch her and kept her walking until she was directly beside Fred. Gently lowering her to the ground, she was able to sit on her knees next to Fred and across from George. Fresh tears fell from Molly's eyes at the sight of Klaus trying to soothe Belle and her anguished cries. Ginny fought off more ears of her own as everyone stared sadly at the distraught witch who they sometimes considered a sister because she was so close to the twins.

"No, no, no." Belle cried. She hesitantly reached her hand out and gently laid it on Fred's still chest. "It's a joke, right?" She pleaded as she glanced at George through her tears. "It has to be a cruel joke, George. Freddie can't be gone."

George frowned, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I wish that were the case, Belle."

Belle broke down with more sobs, leaning forward as she laid her forehead on Fred's body, mumbling incoherently about Fred not being dead. Klaus frowned sadly at the display, the hybrid crouching behind his witch as he rubbed her back up and down in hopes of comforting her.

Belle's sobs eventually turned into hiccups and sniffling as she grieved though Klaus is now staring strangely at Fred. Tilting his head to the side, he focuses on his hearing and slowly pulls Belle off of the fallen wizard.

"What are you doing?" She croaks.

"Shh." He immediately hushed her. Scooting closer and listening intently, his eyes snap over to George. "There's a heartbeat."

George and Belle lock eyes with each other in shock, both witch and wizard now gently trying to wake Fred. "Wake up, you git!" George pleaded. "Come on! You fight it, you hear me?"

Bill, the only other one who heard Klaus' revelations because of his own sensitive hearing shuffled forward. "What you told Hermione weeks ago.. about your blood." He blurted. "Is it really true?"

Klaus sits back on his heels, George and Belle now looking at him pleadingly with their eyes to do what Bill just remembered. Molly rushes forward, as well as the rest of the Weasley clan. "What is going on?" She demands tiredly.

"There's a heartbeat, Mum. Freddie's got a heartbeat." Bill explained to her. Percy and Ginny looked confused as to how they figured it out but Bill only looked to Klaus. "He can hear it."

Hope ignites up in Arthur and Molly but Klaus stays neutral. "It's faint, very faint, so there's a chance I might not be able to save him."

"Save him how?" Molly asked, her eyes glancing frantically for someone else to help her son.

Bill quickly filled in his family about the healing quality that Klaus' blood held as well as the side-effect should Fred die with the blood in his system. Percy, Ginny, and Arthur take it all in while Molly shakes her head.

"No."

"Mum.." Ginny pleads.

"No." Molly says again. "You heard your brother, Ginerva. Should his heart still fail, he'd become a vampire. I just.. I'm sorry. No." She states.

"He doesn't have long." Klaus tells them. "Are you positive you don't want me to try?"

Belle is sniffling again, as well as Ginny and Fleur while George glares at his Mum. Klaus looks to Arthur who had yet to speak, his eyes catching his own. "Do it." Arthur deadpans.

"Arthur!" Molly rounds on her husband who now looks sheepish. "He's our son, Molly. We can't just let him die and if he becomes a vampire, so be it. We can deal. We always have." His eyes sweep over to his son Bill who's grinning gratefully at him.

Klaus nods, immediately moving so he's kneeling by Fred's head. "Everyone kneel down and surround us. I don't want anyone else what I'm about to do."

The Weasley family comply; Bill, Fleur, Ginny, and Percy huddling around Klaus and Fred's upper body while Arthur, George, Belle, and a reluctant Molly surround the rest of him. Without wasting anymore time, Klaus lets his fangs fall and bites into his wrist before shoving his bleeding wrist against Fred's lips.

The blood pools in Fred's mouth, hardly any of it being swallowed. "Someone's going to have to massage his throat if my blood is going to do it's job." Klaus tells them without meeting anyone's eyes. He's too busy keeping an ear out for Fred's heartbeat.

Fleur immediately jumps into action, her fingers massaging Fred's throat area so she can get him to swallow the blood. "Come on, Fred. Drink it." Ginny murmurs as she watches her sister-in-law work.

Klaus listened intently as everyone remained quiet around him. Sure enough, the once faint heartbeat starts to become stronger. "It's working." He looked up to glance at Molly and Arthur. "His heartbeat is getting stronger."

Arthur smiled brightly, tears in his eyes as Molly slumps with relief. Everyone else is choking back their relieved cheers as to not alert anyone to what's going on. As Fred's heartbeat got stronger, Klaus gestured for Fleur to stop her ministrations seeing as Fred could start swallowing on his own. After a few more tense moments, Fred starts to move. His once shallow breathing that not even his family could detect became more obvious and his hand came up to weakly shove at Klaus' wrist.

"Not yet, mate." Klaus chuckled. "You need to drink so you can heal properly."

He felt Fred weakly protest beneath his wrist before caving in and swallowing mouthfuls. When he deemed that Fred had enough blood, he pulled back and let the wounds on his wrist heal. Klaus sat back, stretching his arms before standing to stretch out his muscles. In all his years, given how many enemies he had, Klaus had never been through anything like this Wizard war.

"Why isn't he waking?" Molly frowned.

"Give it a moment." Klaus assured her. "The blood needs to travel around his system to knit together any internal wounds."

Sure enough, after a few more minutes, Fred's eyes flutter open. He groaned as he tried to move but George kept him lying down. The rest of the Weasley clan and Belle lean in further to make sure their eyes were not deceiving them. "Ugh." Fred rasped. With eyes flickering between each of his family members, his gaze stops on Percy. "Perce," He calls out, gaining his brother's attention. "-no more jokes from you. You're first one nearly killed me."

Fred and George both cracked grins, Belle snorting in amusement as tears of joy ran down her face.

* * *

**Did you really think I'd have Fred die? Fred was one of my favorites, I could never kill him off. And please remember that since these two characters were thrown into the war, events have already and will continue to happen differently.**

**And for those of you confused by Fred telling Percy that his joke nearly killed him, it's because in the book, Percy tells a joke as he fighting back to back with Fred.. Fred laughs and a deatheater catches them off guard by blowing up the wall beside them. The wall falls and kills Fred :(**


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If something sounds familiar, it's because I was listening to the movie while writing this scene. Well, Neville's scene ;)**

**P.S- This chapter is early because since I'm babysitting later, the kids won't let me near my laptop without trying to press all the buttons. Enjoy!**

* * *

As George and Bill finally helped Fred into a sitting up position, the rest of the Weasley clan gathered 'round to let it sink in that they weren't losing one of their own. Belle and Klaus were standing off to the side when Ginny ran up to them, eagerly wrapping her arms Klaus' waist in a hug that he was reluctant to return but eventually just patted her awkwardly on the back. Belle snickered off at his side, Klaus glaring at her when the younger witch held on to him in a grateful hug. It was only when Belle reminded Ginny that no-one had informed Ron and Hermione of Fred's recovery that the red-haired witch let Klaus go and ran from the Great Hall in search of her other brother.

Belle then took Klaus by the hand and started to walk him back to where the benches were at so they could rest while Voldemort had his deatheaters held back. As they passed bodies, Klaus knew something was wrong when Belle stumbled and he felt her whole demeanor change.

"Love? What's wrong?"

She was staring down at two deceased people; a man who looked oddly familiar and a woman at his side. "Professor Lupin and his wife, Tonks." She murmured sadly.

Klaus looked over the wizard again and realized it was the man Remus Lupin that was a werewolf as well. He and wife, who were covered in dirt, cuts, and blood, looked oddly serene as they laid side-by-side lifelessly. "Come on. Let's go take a seat." Klaus tugged her behind him. "It's a war, love, there were bound to be casualties."

He didn't know the couple that well to feel any remorse and though he didn't mean to sound harsh, his words still stung a bit. Klaus took a seat on a bench and pulled Belle down next to him, their fingers immediately entwining as they looked about the devastation around them. Ron and Hermione soon ran in with Ginny trailing behind them, and Belle watched on in joy as Ron was reunited with his brother.

As Belle continued to look around at the witches and wizards who were catching a break, she felt Klaus' fingers running along the inside of her wrist. She shivered at his light touch, his deep chuckles causing her to look up at him. "What?"

Klaus smirked and his eyes darted down to the inside of her wrist where his bite mark was now visible. "I thought you had it hidden?"

"I did." Belle cracked a small grin. "But it seems that magical exhaustion causes other spells to fall." She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Indeed, oh well." Klaus huskily murmured as he continued to trace the mark. "I quite like it when it's visible for all to see."

Belle snorted in amusement, eyes sparkling in amusement for the first time since the war started. "Careful, Nik, your werewolf is showing."

His response was to flash her a fangy grin.

..

..

..

Morning came around, some witches and wizards leaving the safety of the Great Hall to see the destruction that the fight caused during the night when their eyes could not see. After the Weasley's had enough time to themselves and fuss over Fred's near death experience, George beckoned Belle and Klaus over so they could all sit together.

They shared a few drinks that had been passed around, Klaus remaining silent as he watched Belle interact with the magical family. The drink he had in his hand did nothing for him, his body craving blood but he couldn't exactly ask Belle for a drink because her body was slowly healing on it's own. And anyone else, well, he couldn't exactly risk exposure and have them thinking that he was the enemy as well.

As everyone continued to talk, Klaus slowly tensed as his hearing was far more advanced than anyone else in the room. He sat up straighter, his eyes darting all around the room before he noticed that the Weasley's and Belle had stopped talking.

"What is it?" Belle prompts.

Klaus holds up his hand as if to tell her to be quiet, quickly standing up and looking out the nearest window. Everyone gets to their feet now, sans Fred who's just sporting a major headache from the amount of hybrid blood running through his veins. "It sounds as if people are marching." He tells them. Not being able to see through the first window he had chosen, Klaus hurriedly walks by each window until he can see just what exactly he's hearing. Sure enough, there's a march of of men and woman in dirtied black cloaks, a half-giant cradling a body in his arms, and a being that doesn't look quite right leading them all. "Deatheaters." He snarls as he makes it back to Belle. "They're marching this way."

Wands are immediately drawn and Fred attempts to stand only to be pushed back down by Belle. "No. You're staying in here."

"But-"

"I don't care!" Belle snaps at him. "Your family nearly lost you once and while Klaus' blood is in your system and pretty much guarantees you coming back, I'd rather you not have to go through the transition of becoming a vampire." Fred has gone silent, his siblings watching on in disbelief at Belle who had never once snapped at either twin. "Molly!" Belle's eyes catch the witch's gaze. "Stay with him while we go check out what's going on. If anyone else can keep him in his place, it's you."

Molly nods frantically, sitting back down next to Fred to make sure he doesn't leave. Without another word, Belle turns on her heel and marches through the Great Hall with Klaus at her side and the remaining Weasley clan with Hermione right behind her.

Somehow during their trip to outside, Arthur and Ginny made it out in front before them. They all stumbled over the fallen debris as the group of deatheaters drew nearer.

"Who is that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked as Arthur put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Neville, who is it?"

Klaus looked out, his own arm wrapping around Belle's shoulders when he saw exactly who it was that the half-giant was carrying.

"_Harry Potter.. is dead!"_

"No. No!" Ginny screamed and tried to run forward but both Arthur and Belle lunged right after her, catching her by an elbow and the hem of her shirt.

"_Silence!_"

Klaus' skinned practically crawled at Voldemort's voice, his eyes glowing yellow before dimming back to their natural color. Once Belle was safely in his grip and Arthur had tugged Ginny back behind him, more and more of the Light side filtered out from within the school. Voldemort continued to taunt them with Harry's death, proclaiming now that the Light side put their faith in him. Belle and Klaus stood tall and strong though Belle was slightly shaking now that she was in the presence of the most evil man in her world. Even Klaus shivered a bit as he could sense the snake-like man's evil aura. Not even Klaus himself was that bad.

No-one made a move to show that they'd put their faith in Voldemort, Voldemort himself turning to his loyal followers, making them laugh with the obvious spewing of Harry being dead. As he called forth for anyone on the Light side to pledge to their loyalty to him or die, Belle reached around until she found Klaus' hand and squeezed for comfort. Her gaze found his, their eyes saying what they could not at the moment and letting each other know that the other was strongly loved.

Belle looked away first, her eyes darting around to the witches and wizards she once went to school with. Catching Hermione's gaze, they feebly smiled at one another when they noticed no-one from their side was moving an inch.

"Draco." Belle's head snapped up at the raspy calling of her friend's name, her eyes landing on the first line of deatheaters where Narcissa and Lucius stood. "Draco." Lucius shakily beckoned his son.

Whipping her head back to their side, Belle's eyes sought out her best friend, finding him standing just in front of Luna. She watched as Draco frowned, casting his eyes downward in an attempt to ignore his father.

"Draco.. come." Narcissa then called out.

Belle bit her lip when she realized that Draco would do anything for his mother and even attempted to stop Draco from moving himself to Voldemort's side but Klaus gripped her tighter to his side. "Don't, love. They won't hesitate to kill you. You're the one that got away, remember?"

Belle numbly nodded, biting back her cries of outrage as Voldemort met Draco in the middle of the clearing and awkwardly hugged him. Once Draco was in front of his mother, Narcissa hurriedly wrapped her arm around him as if her arms could keep him safe from the world.

The Light side continued to loiter around, no-one speaking as they waited for the next move. Surprisingly, the next move came from the Light side themselves, Neville who held a dirtied torn hat in his hands limped towards Voldemort who was grinning manically at him.

"Well, I must say, I hoped for better." Voldemort spoke with such ease as he eyed the wizard across from him. His deatheaters laughed as Neville kept his gaze downward. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." He answered and the deatheaters laughed some more. Belle clenched her jaw in anger though she was still surprised that Neville had volunteered in the first place. Voldemort smiled, telling Neville that they'd be able to find a place for him in his deatheater ranks when Neville boldly cut him off. Voldemort didn't look too pleased but allowed Neville to speak anyway. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." The brave teen wizard spoke up.

"Stand down, Neville." Another wizard from the Light side called out.

"People die every day." Neville turned to the one who told him to stand down. "Friends. Family." He sadly stated. "Yeah, we lost Harry tonight but he's still with us.. in here." He gestured to his heart. Belle smiled sadly at Neville's speech and Klaus could feel the entire Light side start to calm down at the teen's words. "So is Remus.. and Tonks. All of them. They didn't die in vain-" He told his friends before turning to face Voldemort once again. "-but you will! 'Cause you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. _For all of us! _" Neville shouted at him, one hand gripping the hat tighter as his other hand pulled out a shiny silver sword from it. "It's not over!"

Klaus felt himself swell with pride for the wizard he didn't know though the pride was promptly kicked to the side in favor of shock when the supposed dead Harry fell from Hagrid's arms, shocking both sides, and fired a spell at the giant slithering snake at Voldemort's feet.

The Light side broke off into relieved chuckles when Harry started to run, Belle grinning widely when she realized that their chance of survival was higher than ever, and deatheaters started to flee in favor of living.

Voldemort fired spell after spell at Harry, the dark-haired boy easily dodging them as he made it to the entrance where his friends stood. Klaus saw as the remaining deatheaters turned their wands towards them; Belle, Shacklebolt, and Harry each throwing up protective shields just in time for the deadly spells to collide with.

Klaus growled, his hybrid visage shifting to the surface in his sudden rage. Harry faltered a split second when he saw Klaus in his true nature but quickly got back into the fight. Protective shield after protective shield flew up as Klaus led Belle backwards so she didn't trip over anything. Neville rushed forward with the sword only to have Voldemort hit him with a stunner and sent the teen flying backward.

As Harry disappeared into the crowd of running people, Voldemort disappeared as well which left the Light side to fight off his followers. Seeing as Belle was holding her own, a few of her friends fighting back to back with her, Klaus made it his mission to pick off a few of his own. As he picked out his intended targets, Klaus bared his fangs and used his hybrid speed to appear behind a deatheater, break their wrist, snap their wand, sink his fangs into their necks before snapping their necks, and letting them drop dead to the ground. One by one, Klaus blurred all around the Great Hall, picking off the unsuspecting deatheaters and sating his thirst while having a bit of murderous fun.

In the midst of draining a deatheater, Klaus heard Belle's terrified shout of, "_Ginny, look out!_" He looked up in time to see Ginny turn around, raising her wand in front of her face just in time as a spell connected with it. Looking to see who aimed for the red-haired witch while her back was turned, he found a slim, pale witch who's black dark curled hair hung loosely past her shoulders. Her dark lidded eyes widened with glee, yellow and black teeth peeking out from behind her lips as she smiled and cackled victoriously at the fear that Ginny suddenly displayed.

Klaus growled, his eyes glowing brightly. He started to make his way towards George, Percy, and Arthur who now had their wands raised and ready to protect their own but the deatheater was no longer paying attention to Ginny. Her eyes were trained on Belle who stormed up to the long table Ginny was standing on and climbed atop the table herself. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the kitty who got away." The witch taunted.

"Bellatrix." Belle sneered, taking a stance in front of Ginny and gripping her wand tightly. "Long time, no see. What has it been, a year and half since we've last met? When you tried to persuade my family to join the deatheater ranks."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Bellatrix smirked evilly. "I made a personal house call with a few friends not too long ago."

"What?"

"Oh, yes." Bellatrix laughed. "I was there to make sure Mum and Dad paid the price for denying us."

Belle went rigid, her eyes darkening with what could only be hate for the witch in front of her who taunted her with her parents deaths. Klaus noticed Belle shaking in rage and reached up, grabbing Ginny by her wrist and pulling her down off the table to his level. She went willingly and even let Klaus place her behind him where Arthur then proceeded to grip his daughter's shoulder in comfort.

Belle's lips twitched in her anger. "Get bent, you bitch!" She thrust her wand arm straight out at Bellatrix, _stupefy _after _stupefy _flying from the tip of her wand, followed by _sectumsempra. _With each fired spell, Bellatrix took a step back as Belle took one forward. Bellatrix's smile vanished as Belle moved in on her but it was quickly back in place when Belle stumbled over her own foot, allowing Bellatrix an opening to fire back.

Green light after green light left the tip of Bellatrix's wand, Ginny gasping behind Klaus as each spell hit Belle's protective shields. "What? What is it?!" Klaus peered over his shoulder at Ginny. His whole body was tense, every fiber of his being screaming at him to run behind the witch closing in on his witch and snap her neck.

"It's Bellatrix." Ginny told him. "She's firing the killing curse at Belle. If one gets through and hits her, it'll kill her instantly."

Klaus hissed in anger, his eyes locking on to Bellatrix's form who was cackling as she pushed Belle back. Deciding to taunt the witch, Bellatrix stopped firing spells at Belle and offered her another chance to fight back.

Belle clenched her jaw in anger, her fire and confidence coming back as green light shot out of the tip from her own wand. Bellatrix deflected it, her features shifting into that of shock that the witch actually fired an _avada kedavra _at her. Belle saw Bellatrix stumble back, firing _avada _after_ avada _quickly back to back before firing an unknown blue spell that Bellatrix was a second too late to block. Bellatrix froze mid-step, almost ballerina-like, as all the air was suddenly vacuumed from her body. Her skin grayed and cracked before Belle fired a red spell, hitting Bellatrix directly in the chest and shattered the deatheater to pieces.

With the evil witch down, Belle turned around with a sigh of relief, a small smile playing on her lips as she was met with the shocked faces of Percy, George, Ginny, and Arthur. Klaus looked up at her as if she was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, a smirk of his own directed at her. "Well done, love. Brilliant wand work."

Belle chuckled at having defeated one of Voldemort's most loyal deatheaters and that Klaus highly approved of her skills. Eyes sparkling with joy, Belle mock curtsied before hopping off the table and leaping into Klaus' awaiting open arms.

* * *

**So yeah, that's pretty much the end of the war. I think the next chapter I quickly summarize Harry defeating Voldemort and then some other things happen that I added in afterward. (Klaus talking to McGonagall, brief details of funerals, what happened to certain characters after the war, and then Klaus and Belle heading back home.)**


	24. Chapter 24

Klaus sat atop one of the long House tables in the Great Hall, his feet flat against the bench below as Belle laid out next to him, her head resting on his thigh. Peering down at the dozing witch in his lap, Klaus smirked in relief. The war was over and their side had won.

It had happened sometime after Bellatrix had been taken down, Neville was off slaying the giant snake that Harry had been after, (apparently Voldemort was using the snake to hide a piece of his soul in), and it weakened Voldemort enough so that Harry could kill him once and for all.

With everyone shuffling into the Great Hall for some down time, a few Auror members who had made it through rounded up the remaining injured deatheaters to make sure they were brought before the Ministry and sent to Azkaban for their crimes. While everyone was crowding into the Great Hall, Klaus felt like there were too many people and too much noise to be there any longer.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips along Belle's ear. "Are you up for a walk, sweetheart?"

Belle yawned, the aftermath of the war finally catching up for her. Though she wasn't up for a walk, she really didn't want to leave Klaus on his own. "Sure." She nodded.

While the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry celebrated their victory, Belle hooked her arm through Klaus' and leaned in to his side while he led them wherever it was he wanted to go. They aimlessly wandered down empty corridor after empty corridor, stumbling over the leftover debris. Surprisingly, the staircases still had a mind of their own, even after all the damage the school had received, as well as some of the portraits who braved it out and hung around in their frames to applaud and shout out their gratitude for fighting off the darkness and getting it out of their school.

"I really wished you could have seen the castle before all this happened." Belle told him, her right temple resting against Klaus' upper arm. "It was beautiful."

Klaus hummed in agreement as they came upon a corridor that gave off a view of the outside, fires still burning down what looked like bleachers off in the distance. "I'm sure it was, love. Do you think they'll rebuild?"

"Of course, we'll rebuild." A stern female voice answered. Klaus and Belle turned to the left where McGonagall was walking towards them. "It might take longer than expected seeing that our Ministry has to rid itself of the corrupted witches and wizards before they can start to rebuild our world, and relocate orphaned children but, we'll rebuild."

"But that could take years." Belle frowned. "The Ministry will most likely have rebuilding Hogwarts at the bottom of their list of worries to hand out money to. Where will the children go to school?"

McGonagall sadly sighed. "I'm aware of that Miss Erikson but that's just how life is. As for the children going to school, it seems that parents will have to home-school their children or find another school to send them to while Hogwarts gets worked on."

Belle sighed, a frown still marring her face as she leaned back into Klaus. Hogwarts was a second home to her as it was to many other teens and she'd hate to see it take forever to get worked on when they could so easily rebuild it with magic were the Ministry to make the school one of their top priorities. "With all due respect, ma'am." Klaus suddenly spoke up. "But if the money were willingly donated, would you have people who would be willing to get to work as soon as possible to help rebuild the castle?"

"I believe I have many contacts who are willing to help, Mr. Mikaelson, but do you have any idea what a castle like this would cost to fix? Who in Merin's name would give that much money to a school?"

Belle's lips suddenly twitched in amusement, her mind racing a mile a minute when she realized just _who _had money to give away. Looking up, she caught Klaus smiling a dimpled smile at her Professor. "Shall we take this discussion to a more appropriate location? I have some things I'm sure you'd be delighted to hear."

McGonagall looked skeptical at the smirking hybrid though Belle's bright smile, even after all the devastation that just took place, soothed her a bit. "Very well." She nodded at Klaus. "Follow me."

..

..

..

Hours later- McGonagall, Belle, and Klaus emerge from what used to be the Headmaster's Office with Klaus looking as smug as can be. In the privacy of the office, Klaus had told the elder witch that he'd gladly give the money for the school to be rebuilt. McGonagall had seemed taken aback, wondering why a being who wasn't part of their world would willingly give up so much money for a school to be rebuilt. All Klaus had to say was that he wanted the children to have their sanctuary back and that it'd be a shame for such a magnificent castle to go to waste.

McGonagall didn't know what to say, Belle being less taken aback but touched nonetheless at Klaus' offer, and the portraits of previous Headmasters seemed keen to the idea of the school being rebuilt as soon as possible. It took a while, Klaus and Belle having to be a bit more convincing but it all worked out in the end. When McGonagall accepted the offer, she even went as far as giving Klaus permission to visit the castle whenever he wanted as long as he approved the visit with her beforehand. Pleased with McGonagall's offer, Klaus graciously accepted and that's what led he and Belle to wander around again after their brief meeting.

The couple had aimlessly wandered out into the courtyard, Belle kicking pieces of concrete along the way as they came upon the bridge that led to one of the many entrances of Hogsmeade. "You know-" Belle grinned coyly as she walked side-by-side with Klaus. "-when the fang gang back home hears about your generous offer, they'll think you've gone soft."

Klaus chuckled, proudly displaying his dimples as he replayed part of what his witch said in his head. .._w__hen the fang gang back home.._ Even though the war was finally over, and the wizarding world's greatest enemy gone, Belle was still going home with him to Mystic Falls. "Yes, well, I think I've turned over a new leaf, don't you think?"

"And what a great leaf it was." Belle laughed. "But did you really have to have the school rebuilt so soon? I mean, I love Hogwarts but why were you so adamant about having it done for the upcoming school year that's only months away?"

"Because my witch needs to finish her last year." Klaus said. "You didn't think I forgot that you hadn't graduated, did you?"

Belle grinned before groaning. "You're really going to make me complete my final year, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. It's what your parents would want."

Belle sighed sadly as she remembered her parents, hooking her arm around Klaus' waist as they continued to walk in silence. Off in the distance, Belle and Klaus noticed three figures standing idly around and peering down into the vast open space below the bridge. As they got closer, they noticed it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron; Hermione and Ron holding hands.

Belle whooped, grinning madly as the two wizards and witch turned around to stare at her. "It's about time!" She laughed as she gestured to Ron and Hermione's hands.

Hermione smiled while Ron blushed, Harry relishing the feeling of Ron being embarrassed. "Yes, well, we could say the same about you." Hermione pointed out the closeness of Belle and Klaus. "And just when we thought you'd swear off dating, you surprise us with Niklaus."

"What can I say-" Belle waggled her eyebrows. "-I like my men to bite."

Harry snorted in amusement while Ron and Hermione laughed at Belle's antics. If Klaus could blush, he probably would seeing as the three teens were staring at him with knowing grins but since he couldn't, he settled for glaring.

"Okay." Ron snorted. "Now that we've angered probably the most powerful.."

"You mean old." Belle smirked.

Klaus took to glaring harder and even let out a low growl at Belle and Ron. "Hey, mate, she said it. Not me." He held his hands up in surrender. "What do you say we all go back inside to see when we can leave?"

Harry and Hermione laughed once before throwing their arms around Ron's shoulders and walking back towards the school. Belle and Klaus lingered behind, Belle grinning up at her hybrid. "Turned over a new leaf, huh? Looks like to me that you still enjoying scaring the others."

Klaus' response was to merely shrug, his arm being thrown across Belle's shoulders as he walked her back to the school.

…**...**

A week went by in the Wizarding World, the week being a very eventful one for Belle and Klaus. Not only did Klaus accompany Belle to Remus and Tonks' funeral with the Weasley clan, but he accompanied his witch to the trials for the Malfoy family.

The two funerals were draining, Belle having broke down all over again when Andromeda, Tonks' mother, showed up with a newborn baby who was later revealed to be Remus' and Tonks' son. She wept for the fallen witch and wizard, and for baby Teddy who would never get to grow up with his parents teaching him right from wrong. There were numerous more funerals but seeing as Belle didn't know them as well as Remus and Tonks, she opted to go back to the Burrow. Klaus had endured enough for her and she was very grateful that he stuck by her side.

The following day entailed the Ministry having trial hearings for the captured deatheaters. The Ministry had gotten their act together, quickly eliminating the corrupt members, and even appointed a new Minister of Magic who turned out to be Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lucius Malfoy's trial was first, seeing as he was one of Voldemort's most loyal up until the end, and there was no surprise when the wizard got sentenced to Azkaban for his crimes. Narcissa cried for her husband but Draco showed no emotion for his father.

Narcissa and Draco's trials was what shocked everyone. As Belle and Klaus sat up in the shadows to watch her friend get sentenced, every witch and wizard gasped when Harry Potter himself came to the mother and son's defense. Harry vouched for Mrs. Malfoy, telling the court that she basically saved his life when Voldemort wanted to know if he was dead or alive. Narcissa had lied straight to Voldemort's face, claiming Harry to be dead when he assured her that Draco was still alive in the school. And since the witch didn't wear the dark mark on her inner forearm, all Mrs. Malfoy got was house arrest and her wand taken away for the time being.

Draco, on the other hand, had a bit more trouble when the court tried to convict him. Seeing as Draco _did _bear the now faded dark mark, it took a little more than Harry's word to convince the Ministry that Draco did not want to follow in his father's footsteps. With little hesitation, Belle offered up every memory she had from when she spoke to Draco about how he absolutely loathed the fact that Voldemort was in his home, and how he didn't want to become a deatheater but he did so anyway to protect his mother. The court was split, half wanting to send him to Azkaban while the others wanted to let him go. In the end, just like his mother, they put him under house arrest but the Ministry put a limitation on his wand so he could only perform harmless magic.

On the last day that Belle and Klaus spent in the Wizarding World, the duo had gotten cornered by Shacklebolt in the Burrow. He had asked to speak with the duo alone, the Weasley's taking the hint and scattering off to other rooms to give the Minister his privacy. Just when Belle thought she was about to get an earful on how dangerous it was that she had brought Klaus into their world, Shacklebolt surprised them by giving his thanks and gratitude to Klaus.

With Klaus' neutral mask of facial emotion slipping, Shacklebolt informed them that Minerva McGonagall had filled him in on the generous donation that Klaus donated to Hogwarts. Belle beamed proudly that the Minister was being kind and formal while Klaus was internally shocked that everyone seemed to know what he was yet they showed no fear or shunned him.

Before Shacklebolt had taken his leave, he asked whether or not he'd see them at the dinners being held for the Heroes of War but Belle had sadly told him that he wouldn't seeing as they were headed home to America in less than a few hours. The Minister understood, claiming that he'd see them soon anyway and bid them farewell.

..

..

..

With the plane landing in America, Belle followed Klaus as he led them out of the airport and into a darkened alley so Belle could finally apparate them home. With their bags clenched in their hands, Klaus hugged Belle to his chest and closed his eyes. He still wasn't comfortable with the sensation that came along with apparating.

Once he felt solid ground beneath his feet again, Klaus found himself in the comfort of the parlour of his home and dragged Belle down along with him as he plopped into an armchair, their bags having been dropped at their feet. Giggling that she landed in Klaus' lap, Belle curled her legs over the arm rest and snuggled into his chest, glad to be home again with the war finally behind her.

The couple only had seconds of silence and comfort before they were suddenly being shouted at.

"What the hell?! We thought you were supposed to keep us updated!"

"Even 'lijah showed up when you didn't check in, Nik. What were you thinking about not contacting us?"

"We thought you were dead! What happened?!"

Belle and Klaus' attention snapped to the three most angry vampires; Caroline, Rebekah, and Elijah. Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, and Elena stood off to the side, worried etched into each of their faces but they were wise to not speak.

Belle frowned at each of her friends before turning to face Klaus. "I think we forgot to keep them updated." She tiredly murmured before her face buried itself in the crook of his neck.

Klaus snorted, rolling his eyes before letting his head fall back and closed his eyes again. He just had one hell of a trip and he could inform them later of the details.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I almost didn't post this today. I'm sleepy and traumatized so there are probably several mistakes in here. Let's just say that a scorpion crawling on your leg _while in bed _is enough to make a 23 year old cry. Lol.**

* * *

To say that the Fang Gang and Company was upset about not receiving news for weeks about the War's update was an understatement. Klaus and Belle had no time to relax or catch up on sleep once they had gotten home; Rebekah and Caroline bossing around the two to make them fess up about what had happened and why they were home now. Klaus could have easily growled at his family and friends to leave them alone but he was too tired to do anything and basically threw Belle under the bus by making her tell them.

Belle and Klaus kept neutral expressions, not wanting to give away what happened and what did not. Belle had started to tell them about being called to Shell Cottage and told them about Hermione's torture with Klaus throwing in tid-bits of information from his point of view. She kept on with the telling of their journey up until they made it to the tunnel in the back of Aberforth's pub when she finally got tired of Klaus throwing in his own tales or pieces that she didn't deem important. When Belle had suddenly disappeared with a pop from the parlour and returned seconds later with the pensieve in her hands, half the occupants in the room grew excited while the others were just curious. She wasted no time in pulling out her memory of the war before making Klaus concentrate on his memory so she could add his in from when she blacked out. As everyone settled around the now floating pensieve, Klaus sighed and joined the group even though he already knew the outcome of the war.

As everyone got swept away in the memory, Belle couldn't help but grin when the questions started flying about where they were and who was who. Deciding to narrate along the way, Belle told them which Order members they were seeing and it was easy to see who was a Weasley and who was not.

The journey to the Great Hall was oddly quiet, everyone taking in the fact that they were inside a castle while Elijah admired the beauty of it though everything was a bit dark. They watched in awe at Harry's confrontation with Snape which was then followed by McGonagall's duel with the Headmaster and everyone couldn't help but grin at the Witch's victory.

When Voldemort's voice slithered into everyone's mind, everyone had clenched jaws as the hair on the backs of their neck practically stood on end. When one of the teen girls tried to offer up Harry, Elijah was impressed with the ones who were loyal to the boy and surrounded the teen; mildly shocked that his brother was one of them. And then came the statues that McGonagall brought to life, Stefan and Damon looking highly impressed with how the elder Witch controlled them.

Everyone seemed occupied with watching the protective barrier go up as well as it's falling that no-one sans Elijah and Rebekah caught the _I Love You's _being shared between memory!belle and memory!klaus. Whirling around to face their sibling, Elijah and Rebekah caught Klaus and Belle smirking as she was tugged into their brother's side. Rebekah smiled brightly at them and Elijah nodded his acknowledgment before they were all running for cover back into the school. Well, they really didn't need cover since they were ghosts in the memory but still, they had to run.

Spells were fired left and right, the Mystic Falls gang being grateful that for once this wasn't their fight although they were highly impressed with Belle's skill and Klaus' ability to protect others even if he didn't know them. When the spiders made their debut; Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Rebekah practically blanched at the sizes of the insects and gripped Stefan's, Damon's, and Elijah's arm tight. Since it was Belle's memory, they had to follow the witch as memory!klaus stayed back to rip apart some spiders. Memory!Belle's confrontation with Greyback had Stefan, Damon, Elijah, Caroline, and even Klaus growling and hissing in anger. When Belle made them realize that it was over and done with, the group let out a collective sigh when Draco and Blaise appeared.

Memory!Klaus quickly took care of the Greyback problem, Elijah clapping his brother on the back for a job well done before everyone gasped and went wide-eyed at the collapse of the wall on them. The memory had blacked out for a few seconds before they were watching memory!klaus carry memory!belle. The talk with Hermione and Ron seemed to be on fast forward and when the Mystic Falls gang turned to face Belle and found her with tears in their eyes, they knew something bad was coming. In the Great Hall; Rebekah, Caroline, and Bonnie had tears in their eyes as well when they realized they were staring down at Fred's lifeless body. The Salvatore brothers watched on sadly as memory!Belle broke down over Fred's death only to be shocked moments later when memory!klaus realized Fred had a heartbeat. Again, the Mystic Falls gang let out a collective sigh when Klaus healed Fred.

The cease fire was fast paced, the gang soon finding themselves following the memory outside where they were faced with Voldemort and his deatheaters for the first time. Again, nearly all the vampires hissed and growled in anger when they could practically feel the bad aura floating around the vile man. They were shocked to hear him proclaim Harry dead, the gang oddly amused by Neville's brave speech, and then highly shocked when Harry leapt back to life and continued the fight.

When memory!klaus started to rip out throats and snap necks, no-one was fazed by his antics though they were when memory!belle called out to Ginny when Bellatrix attacked with her back turned. They watched as memory!belle angrily stomped her way over, memory!klaus a few steps behind as memory!belle climbed the table and dueled the older witch. Between Klaus putting himself in front of Ginny in a protective stance and Belle killing the witch, the gang didn't know who to be more shocked and impressed with.

The end of the war was very abrupt and when they all landed back in Mikaelson Manor, they decided that Belle and Klaus could use some alone time after seeing what they had been through.

* * *

A few more weeks in and Belle was officially making herself comfortable in Klaus' home. Since there was no more war to worry about, everything that Belle's parents had left her in their will had finally been able to be switched over to her name without any complications. She was now the owner of a burned down mansion, and when all her parent's vaults had been signed over to her name, she had the home completely leveled and made plans to have a new home rebuilt for whenever she decided to visit the wizarding world.

The Weasley's were constantly writing Belle and Klaus, the couple happy that the family easily accepted their relationship. They had thought that Molly would be against Belle dating a vampire/werewolf hybrid but she had oddly accepted Klaus. And the fact that Molly witnessed Klaus protecting Ginny as if he'd known her for ages might have had a bit to do with it.

With the war behind them, Belle had easily situated herself into the Mikaelson home and back into Klaus' bed.

..

..

..

Lips ghosted over her bare back and Belle couldn't help but sleepily grin into her pillow. Klaus never failed to wake her up any other way and well let's face it, who wouldn't be glad to wake up to a naked hybrid kissing and nipping his way across your shoulders?

"Mmm. What time is it?" Belle yawned.

"Just after nine." Klaus murmured against her skin as he continued place kisses up and down her spine. With everything now behind them, he could finally lay in and enjoy his time with the girl he loved and not worry about anyone taking her away from him.

When his stubble started to tickle, Belle giggled and pushed herself up, turning over onto her back before quickly pulling up the sheet to her cover her bare chest. Klaus leered down at her, playfully rolling his eyes at the fact that she still found the need to cover up around him. The love bites that littered her collar bone always brought a genuine smile to his face, Klaus knowing full well that he could easily heal them up for her but she chose to keep them, only making them invisible when in public or around their friends and family.

Resting his weight on his right elbow, Klaus smirked down at Belle as she sleepily grinned up at him, her eyes fluttering open and closed until she left them closed and started to drift off to sleep again. As Klaus listened to Belle's breathing even out, the familiar tapping of a beak against a window echoed through the room. Not wanting to wake her again, Klaus easily used his speed to blur out of bed, put a pair of pajama pants on, and opened the window to let the noise-making owl inside.

The bird flew in and Klaus tried to keep it from waking Belle but when he faced her, Belle was already sitting up. The white barn owl with reddish brown and black tipped feathers dropped a small box into Belle's lap before landing on the headboard with a hoot. Belle smiled, pulling her wand out from under the pillow and _accio'ing _a package of crackers from the kitchen.

Klaus bit back a smirk before sitting on the edge of their bed and waited to see what he now considered their second family sent them today. Once Belle fed the owl a few crackers, she opened the package and mentally read off the card that was sitting atop a cloth-like bag with drawstrings as the bird took flight to go back home.

_Happy early Birthday, Triplet! We would've sent you some new products but we're not done testing them and figured this would come in handy instead of exhausting our poor owl. Enjoy!- George and Fred._

Belle chuckled, quickly hiding the card beneath her leg because no-one in Mystic Falls, not even Klaus, knew her birthday was right around the corner. Pulling on the strings to the bag, Belle opened it and peered inside, grinning at what she saw.

"What is it, love?" Klaus leaned forward to take a peek but Belle was already scrambling out of bed and shimmying her way into Klaus' deserted shirt and her panties that were hanging from the bed's post.

Taking a moment to blush furiously at how she had found said panties, Klaus laughed before Belle's sheepish grin turned into a scowl. "Shut it." She playfully narrowed her eyes at him. Hands up in mock surrender, Klaus laughed as Belle nearly skipped out of their room.

Skidding to a stop in the parlour room, Belle falls to her knees and takes out her wand. With furrowed eyebrows, Klaus watches as she swishes her wand back and forth, up and down, all the while muttering some latin beneath her breath and watches as the switch that usually clicks a fire to life for him suddenly transforms into a knob. Stowing her wand away, Belle laughs triumphantly as she pushes the knob in and turns it left then right as if it were a combination lock and then starts a fire.

Stepping back, she produces the bag that the twins had sent to her and dips her hand in, pulling out a small handful of floo powder. Klaus' eyes slightly widen when he realizes what she's holding and when she tosses it into the lit fire, the flames turn green.

"Easy access to the Wizarding World." Belle grins up at him. "Fred and George thought it was better than using owls though now anyone who has access to a fireplace, floo powder, and calls out _Mikaelson Manor_, they can come in through here."

"I do hope you only give out the address to those we know."

"Of course." Belle grinned up at him before kneeling on her knees again. "Hang on, I'm going to see if works the same with distance between us and what not."

Before Klaus could protest, Belle called out, "_Molly Weasley; The Burrow!_", and shoved her head through the green flames. Klaus stared in shocked awe as Belle's head disappeared into the green flames, her bottom half sticking up in the air as she did whatever it was she was doing.

Seconds quickly turned into minutes and Belle still hadn't surfaced from her floo call. Before he could grow aggravated and pull her out himself, Rebekah's sudden appearance took his mind off of it.

Rebekah was merely passing through the room, the Original vampire having to retrace her steps and give the room's occupants a second glance over. "You do know that your girlfriend is leaning into a fire, correct?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"And you're aware that said fire is green?"

"Of course."

Rebekah snorted in an unladylike fashion before shrugging her shoulders and continuing on her way. "You two owe me an explanation later." She waved her brother off. "And Elijah sent a letter. He'll be here in a few days."

Klaus scowled at his sister's departure and as soon as he heard a door slam shut from wherever Rebekah had exited, Belle resurfaced from the flames with a bit of soot covering her nose and cheek bones. Klaus wrinkled his nose at her before running his thumb along her cheek bones in an attempt to clean it off but it didn't work. "So did it work?" He asked.

"Mhm." Belle hummed happily. "It takes a few seconds longer since we're so far away but it works nonetheless."

"Brilliant." He nodded. "So Molly is the only one who knows we're currently hooked up to the floo network, correct?"

Belle's grin faltered and though she tried her best to cover it up, Klaus still caught it. "Well?"

"Arabelle." Klaus warned.

"The Weasley's were hosting a dinner so they all heard." She blurted. "Fred and George were listening and well, be prepared to sleep with one eye open."

Klaus huffed in false annoyance before pulling Belle up from the floor and leading her back to their room. "Bloody annoying friends of yours. They know better than to mess with me."

Belle response was to snort in amusement. "Mhm. If you say so."

* * *

**Ah, I can't believe only two more chapters left! This is the longest story I've ever written!**


	26. Chapter 26

Belle was happily skipping around the kitchen as she readied breakfast. Today was her nineteenth birthday and no-one knew. She didn't have anyone to make a fuss over her and she was perfectly fine with it. The bacon sizzled and popped, Belle quickly plating it on two plates; one for her and one for Klaus who was watching her cook. She plated eggs, sausage patties, and biscuits with gravy before setting Klaus' plate before him and taking her own seat.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying their food in the late morning. When breakfast was over and Belle was setting their plates in the sink to be cleaned, Rebekah suddenly appeared in the kitchen, her hands on her hips as she glared at Belle. Klaus noticed his sister's stare but didn't say anything and waited for Belle to realize she was there.

When Belle turned, Klaus hid a smirk as his witch froze mid-step, eyes going wide at Rebekah's presence. The first thing that popped into Belle's mind was, "_Bloody hell! She knows it's my birthday!_". Gulping as discreetly as she could, Belle feebly smiled. "Hey, 'bekah, what's going on?"

"Nothing yet." The Original told her. "But you are to march up to your room and get dressed this instant."

Belle's false smile fell. Yep, Rebekah definitely knew. "But I-"

"No buts!" The vampire cut her off. "Everyone is finally free from any and all drama, and yet you have not had a girl's day with just us girls. Now march!" She pointed towards the archway that led towards the stairs.

"That's what this is about? Having a girls day?"

"Of course." Rebekah frowned. "Caroline has been nagging that we spend the day together getting pampered. What else would it be about?"

"Nothing!" Belle quickly blurted before getting to her feet. "I'll go get dressed now."

Belle quickly vanished from the room with a _pop!, _Klaus smirking the second she was gone. "She's a horrible liar."

"Indeed." Rebekah grinned back. "Can you believe that she thought we wouldn't find out about her birthday?"

Klaus' smirk eventually turned into a chuckle, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. "Just take her out and have fun. Don't drop hints that we know and all should be fine. Everyone should be getting here later."

"Yeah, about that." Rebekah piped in, listening briefly to make sure Belle wasn't coming down yet. "Stefan said Damon and Elena left. Something triggered the baby vampire's emotions and she was struggling with her humanity again. He took her on a road trip."

Klaus shrugged at the piece of information. "Eh. Good riddance."

Rebekah snorted just as Belle popped back into the room. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go!" With a quick peck to Klaus' lips, the girls were on their way to be pampered alongside Caroline.

..

..

..

Several hours later, the girls were still out and Klaus was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. In the distance, he heard the front door open and close, footsteps getting closer to his location but it didn't deter him from pacing. Stefan walked in with bags of chips and dip on each arm, followed by Matt and a hesitant Bonnie who were carrying trays of cut up sandwiches.

"When are they getting here?" Stefan immediately asked when he noticed no-one was there.

"Any second now." Klaus answered. "You can put the food over on the table near the bookcases." He gestured over to where an empty table sat. "Molly said she'd put a cooling charm over everything so it didn't spoil."

Bonnie nodded, walking towards the table where Klaus had told them to set things down, and Matt followed.

"How exactly are they getting-" Stefan gets cut off when the fireplace suddenly lights up green. "Is that supposed to-" Again, he gets cut off as Molly Weasley steps through the flames, followed by Arthur.

The husband and wife stepping through the flames should be what has Bonnie, Matt, and Stefan wide-eyed but it's not. It's the fact that when Molly spots Klaus, she instantly wraps him in a motherly hug.

"Ah, Niklaus, it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Mrs. Weasley." Klaus smirks down at the small plump woman. "And you too, Mr. Weasley."

"Of course, son." Arthur beams bright at Klaus before looking around the room he's standing in. "This is one magnificent house you have here."

The fire burns green again, Bill and Fleur stepping through. Again- Stefan, Bonnie, and Matt are shocked when Bill greets Klaus with a smile and a clap on the back, Fleur nodding politely at him. When Fred and George step through, each carrying cases of drinks- Matt, Bonnie, and Stefan finally sigh in relief at the familiar faces.

"We've brought the alcohol!" The twins sing-song in unison as they make their way towards Bonnie and Matt, placing the cases they're carrying on the ends of the table before pulling Bonnie into a hug between them as she laughed.

"Mum. Mum!" George shouts across the room. "This is the witch we were telling you about!" Bonnie blushed when all eyes turned on her, Molly smiling at the witch she heard all about who's magic didn't need to be channeled through a wand.

"Yeah!" Fred threw in. "The witch that Georgie got extra friendly with when the clock stroke midnight on New Years!"

Molly got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, Bill holding in his laughter as George whacked his twin upside the head. Before anything could be said, Bonnie and George were both saved from any further embarrassment when the flames burned green again. Hermione stepped through with Ron followed by Harry with Ginny.

Yet again, Klaus was greeted in a friendly manner by Hermione and Ginny, the two females each kissing his cheek with a brief hug while Harry and Ron just nodded their greetings. For some reason, Stefan, Matt, and Bonnie just couldn't get over the fact that Klaus was civil enough that the witches were greeting him as family would.

After brief introductions done by Fred and George, everyone is now familiar with everyone else. Ginny and Hermione had approached Bonnie while Ron and Harry joined the twins who had cornered Matt. Stefan and Klaus were left entertaining Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur though Mr. Weasley had occupied most of the vampire and hybrid's attention as he pointed out various muggle artifacts in the room.

While the adults were occupied with each other, Hermione and Ginny quickly conjured up some decorations for the room. Red, gold, green, and silver streamers hung from the ceiling- corners to corners. Multi-colored balloons littered the floor as other floated above everyone's head and a banner, which was conjured up by Fred and George to hang over the door archway, blinked _Happy Birthday, Arabelle!_ in neon colors.

Caroline had texted Stefan that they were on their way back to the mansion so Stefan told everyone to get ready. After explaining that they'd be yelling 'surprise' when Belle stepped foot in the room, everyone grew quiet and waited for her arrival. They only had to wait a couple of minutes- Klaus and Stefan easily hearing when the car pulled up and Rebekah, Caroline, and Belle's voice sounded.

Everyone waited with bated breath as they heard the front door open, heels clicking against the marble floor. Seconds ticked by and they all saw as Belle was walking towards the room, though she was walking backwards.

"This is silly, Caroline." Belle laughed. "Why do I have to walk like this?"

"Because-" Rebekah grinned. "-of this!"

Both female vampires each grabbed one of Belle's shoulders and turned her so she faced the room where everyone was waiting. "SURPRISE!" They all shouted, the balloons that were hanging over everyone's head exploding so that confetti rained down on them.

"What.." Belle trailed off, her eyes going wide before tears started to fill them.

Klaus was by her side in the blink of an eye and tilting her head up so she could look him in the eye. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Belle gave him a watery chuckle. "It's just.. it's a nice surprise." She told him. "I didn't expect this."

"Yes, we know." Rebekah bumped shoulders with the witch. "It wasn't until Fred and George contacted Klaus and told him your birthday was coming up that any of us knew."

"Guilty!" The twins shouted from somewhere near the back of the room.

Belle's tears dry up on their own as she wraps one arm around Klaus' waist and looks out all her friends that showed up for the surprise. Mrs. Weasley is smiling fondly at her while it seemed that Mr. Weasley is badgering Stefan about everything he can think up about muggles. Fred and George are already pouring drinks and Caroline had skipped off to meet Hermione and Ginny who are still standing with Bonnie. Bill and Fleur had migrated over to Ron and Harry who are still chatting up Matt, and Belle watches as Rebekah takes her leave to meet the girls across the room.

There's a sudden whoosh of air and Belle turns to her left and finds Elijah there looking out at the room's occupants who have noticed his sudden appearance. "It seems I have missed the shout of surprise." He frowns which quickly turns into a grin at Belle's giggle.

Moving out of Klaus' embrace, Belle turns to hug Elijah in greeting. "It's good to see you again, 'lijah."

"You as well, Arabelle." He smiles down at the witch before looking up at his brother. "And you too, Niklaus."

Silence quickly falls over them though it's not long before everyone can plainly hear, _"No wonder Belle couldn't stop smiling when she spoke of your brother. We haven't been properly introduced and already I swooned. And that's only at the sight of him."_

"Oi!" Harry calls out.

Lips twitch in amusement as they all turn to Ginny who had trying to whisper to Rebekah and the group around them. When she realizes that everyone is now staring at her, Ginny turns as red as her hair. "I really need to learn how to whisper, don't I?"

At everyone's shout of _yes!_, Klaus' laughter rings out. He didn't think that the the witches and wizards would ever cease to amaze him. Or at least cease to give him a good laugh.

* * *

**One more chapter and it's all over! And yes, I'm aware that this is the shortest chapter I've ever written -_-**

**Anyway, two of you were wondering if there would be a sequel to this and I'm sorry but there isn't. Somewhere down the line, maybe, there might be ONE-SHOT pieces of the characters from this story as they migrate back and forth from Mystic Falls to the Wizarding World but as for now.. no. I have some ideas for ONE-SHOTS but the current story I'm working on is almost finished, though I'm thinking about scrapping it if I can't figure out the next couple of chapters but then there's another chapter fic I want to try out but I don't know. **

**I think I'm stressing myself out. Lol. **


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I just got home from my sister-in-law's baby shower where she was already having contractions! Wouldn't it be funny if she was born tomorrow on Father's Day :D Anyway, enjoy the last chapter of "Radioactive".**

* * *

**September 1st**

Belle skipped around their home anxiously, a smile lighting up her face. The mission to rebuild Hogwarts in time for the upcoming school year was a success and she was going back to complete her Seventh Year, along with a few others. Seeing as everyone was to repeat their previous year, there was going to be twice as many First Years. With the last years First Year repeating, they had to expand the dormitories so they could accept this years new batch as well.

Still, that didn't stop the parent's from eagerly shopping in the newly rebuilt stores of Diagon Alley for their children's school supplies.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Klaus suddenly appeared in the doorway to his art studio. He quickly leaned in, pecking her on the cheek in greeting as Belle continued to hum.

"It's the first day of school!" She beamed. "How can I not be happy?"

"First day of.." Klaus trailed off as he frowned. "Then what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be at school for the first day?"

"Yes and no." Belle quickly waved off his statement, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him towards the front of the house. "All the students are loading up on the train right about now but they won't get there until tonight where they'll be sorted."

"Sorted?"

"Shh." She quickly hushed him. "Stop talking and just wait. The others will be here soon."

"Others?"

"Shh!"

Klaus growled lowly at her to which to Belle froze mid-step and turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare growl at me, Niklaus Mikaelson." She scolded him with her hands on his hips. Klaus' lips twitched in amusement though he did his best to keep his scowl in place.

Footsteps sounding down the hall caught their attention, both turning in the direction to see Rebekah appear with a smirk. "I love it when you put Nik in his place." Klaus' scowl turned into a glare at his sister's words. "Now what is it that you had me wear comfortable clothes and shoes for?" She asked as she stared down at her skinny jeans, converse that Belle bought for her, and a fitted maroon v-neck tee.

"You'll see." Belle sing-songed. "We still have to wait for the others."

"What oth-"

"Shh!" Belle cut off Rebekah, the Original scowling at her while Klaus smirked and chuckled.

"Now you know how it feels to be shushed."

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah pushed past her brother to follow Belle into the parlour. Seconds later, the front door opened and Caroline and Stefan made their entrance. Glancing around, Belle stood by the fireplace practically vibrating with excitement.

"Why are we-"

"Don't!" Rebekah and Klaus both cut off Stefan. "She'll just shush you and be all cryptic." Klaus huffed.

The front door opened once again, everyone curiously glancing around at one another when Elijah appeared in the archway. Belle squeaked in excitement, rushing towards Elijah and hugging him. "Finally! We can head out now." She grinned as she dragged a very confused Elijah towards the fireplace.

Klaus had long ago gotten over his petty jealousy whenever Belle brightened up at Elijah's presence. Neither his brother or witch were interested in each other that way and he was pleased when both told him they saw each other as siblings. Belle just got excited when she saw him because he was the only one who stayed for a few days before leaving for a couple of months.

"Now can we know what's going on?" Caroline pouted. "What's with the social gathering?"

"Well as you all know, I'm heading back to Hogwarts this year to finish my final year." Everyone nodded along, waiting for her to continue. "Well, Elijah had always expressed his love for all things historical and seeing as I wanted to spend one last night with all of you together, I managed to get the Headmistress to let you attend the Sorting Ceremony tonight." She clapped her hands in excitement.

Elijah had this look of pure appreciation on his face, Klaus smirking at how easily it was to make his brother speechless, and everyone else was gaping though they broke out smiling seconds later.

"You mean we're actually going to see the school?" Caroline asked.

"Yep." Belle assured her. "We can actually leave right now. The ceremony doesn't start for a couple of hours so we can go and explore a bit before we settle down for the Feast."

"Feast?" Stefan chuckled. "What kind of school is it that you witches and wizards attend?"

"You'll see." Belle said. "So are you guys ready?"

At everyone's nod of approval, Belle told them how and where to Floo. Belle went first to give them an example of what they were supposed to do and everyone else soon followed with a shout of _Erikson Dormitory._

_.._

_.._

_.._

When everyone had came through on the other side, they were standing in a room with stone walls. Green and silver curtains draped the walls, green curtains pulled open on the windows to give off a great view of the vast sky, the newly rebuilt Quidditch pitch, a view of Hogwart's Grounds, and the Forbidden Forest beyond it.

A small loveseat and single sofa chair, both in different shades of browns and greens, sat around a small table in front of the fireplace they had just come out of. School books were already littered across the small table but they didn't pay much attention to them since Belle had already showed them her books before.

To their right was where the windows gave off their view and a darkened hallway that led to Belle's bedroom and bathroom. In front of them, raised off the main floor of the room was a small kitchenette where a small table and a couple of chairs sat. And finally, to the left, there was a small hall that led up to the back of what seemed to be a portrait.

All in all, it was as if Belle had her own mini-apartment.

"This is what the dorms here look like?" Caroline breathed in awe. "Why couldn't I have been a witch in this world?!" She muttered mostly to herself.

"No." Belle chuckled as she started to walk around so everyone else felt comfortable to roam as well. "This is a private dorm. Since only about a handful of last year's Seventh Years came back, we each got our own room. Everyone else shares a single common room. There are two staircases in each House Room, one for the boys and one for the girls." She filled them in on how the sleeping arrangements worked. "As you go up each staircase, there's a room for all the First Years. Further up, there's a room for the Second Years and so on and so on." She explained.

Caroline's face scrunched up. "That must have been hell. Sharing one room with a bunch of other girls."

"The first year and second, it was." Belle laughed. "But then when the girls got on my nerves, I spent the night in the Gryffindor's boy dormitory with Fred and George."

Klaus scowled which only caused Belle to laugh harder. "Relax. One of the boys always gave up their bed and bunked with the other so I could sleep alone."

"This view is magnificent." Rebekah sighed.

And there went Belle's attention span. "I know, right?! It's totally better than the view that the Slytherin dorms had."

"Why? What view did you used to have?" Stefan asked.

"A piss poor one." Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "Salazar Slytherin was a slimy git and had the Slytherin Common Room built below the dungeons."

"There's actually dungeons here?" Caroline gasped. "I always thought you were joking!"

"No. There is really is dungeons." She laughed at her friend's expression. "But now they're mostly used for storage. Anyway," She shook her head as if clearing it. "The view us Slytherins had is that of the beneath the Black Lake."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Elijah finally spoke, frowning and trying to figure out why the view from under a lake would be considered bad.

"It doesn't if you haven't actually seen it." She told him. "There's a Giant Squid in the lake and he's quite scary. He likes to swim by the windows when the sky is going dark and greet us when we're waking. S'not a pretty sight to wake up to."

Caroline and Rebekah both had looks of pure horror on their faces though Belle was still acting as if on a sugar high. She really liked school. "So yeah, now that you've seen where I'm staying until June, let's head out! I'm sure Elijah is dying on the inside to finally explore the castle."

Elijah didn't say a word, though the small grin he flashed Belle let her know she was correct. As they neared the portrait hole, Klaus was actually shocked that a portrait acted as a door. As they climbed out one by one, each of them took a bit to take in the many portraits hanging over the entirety of the wall. Belle happily waved and greeted those in the portraits who were happy to see her, Klaus doing the same though everyone else seemed hesitant to interact with them.

"This is actually the door to your room?" Rebekah frowned at it. "Is there no privacy here?"

"Sure there is." Belle nodded towards the portrait where a woman sat with a baby bouncing on her knee in front of what appeared to be a cabin. "Try to get back in."

Rebekah eyed Belle curiously before shrugging and attempting to pull the portrait door open. The frame didn't budge and the woman in the portrait looked out at Rebekah. "Password, dear?"

"P-password? I don't know the bloody password." The portrait looked scandalized at Rebekah's tone and turned her head to ignore the Original vampire. "Is she really ignoring me?!" Rebekah seemed outraged that the portrait was ignoring her.

"Yep." Belle popped the 'p', Stefan and Caroline trying in vain to hide their amused grins while Klaus and Elijah openly smirked at their sister. "All dorms need a password if you want entrance."

"And what if one were to slice the portrait open?" Rebekah asked with a challenging eyebrow.

The woman in the portrait actually gasped in shocked outrage, the baby boy in her arms suddenly wailing. "Nice going, 'bekah." Belle groaned. "I'm really sorry, Elizabeth." The witch spoke to the portrait now. "She didn't mean it. She's just trying to get a grasp of our world." The woman in the portrait nodded in understanding though she still glared at Rebekah as she tried to calm her child. "Come on, let's go." Belle led them further down the corridor. "And to answer your questions, 'bekah, should you attempt to rip a portrait open, you'll just be met with a stone wall."

As Belle came to the numerous staircases; Rebekah, Caroline, and Stefan all gaped as the staircases moved with a mind of their own. Timing the descent right, Belle was able to lead them down to the ground level part of the castle without having to redirect their route.

"How long has this castle been here?" Elijah suddenly asked. Throughout the entire walk down, he kept his eyes taking in the stone walls, stone staircases, and numerous portraits that greeted them.

"Uh, 990 A.D, I believe." Belle wracked her brain for information on the school. "It was founded by two witches and two wizards. Can you guess who?" No-one said anything, their gaze flickering over to Belle so she would tell them. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"The House names." Elijah noted.

"Clever." Klaus smirked when Belle nodded her affirmative.

"Agreed." Belle laughed. "I really don't know much about the school other than that muggles can't see or locate the school." She shrugged. "There's so many spells and charms placed over the school that should a muggle stumble across this location, they'll only see ruins and numerous signs of danger."

"I see." Elijah nodded as he continued to look around.

Belle hummed. "Mhm. If you want to know more, I can ask the Headmistress about you flooing in some days to sit in Professor Binns' class. He teaches History of Magic but he drones on and on about the same things every year that no-one really pays attention anymore. I'm sure McGonagall would be delighted if you could throw in a few details about The Original Family as well. It'll have the students learning something new and hopefully more intrigued in that class."

Elijah had stopped mid-step, turning to face Belle. "That actually sounds like a brilliant idea. I'd be delighted to teach a group of witches and wizards some new things."

"Good. I'll ask her about it later." Belle smiled. Reaching down next to her, she grabbed ahold of Klaus' hand and entwined their fingers. "Let's go explore outside. I'm sure you all will love the Grounds and the view of the castle from outside."

..

..

..

Hours later, when the sun had finally disappeared, Belle quickly led them back inside so she could change into her school robes. After quickly freshening up, Belle emerged from her room clad in her uniform, her Slytherin robes left open as they billowed behind her, and a pointed hat sitting atop her head with her wavy hair framing her face.

"Don't even think about it." Belle glared as she pointed at Stefan and Caroline who looked ready to laugh. "Since McGonagall is Headmistress, she forgot about getting someone to greet the First Years as they come in so she asked me to fill in for this year." Everyone in the room all cracked grins in her expense which only caused her to huff. "Laugh it up. Since you all are with me, we're _all_ the welcoming committee. Now march!" She pointed in the direction of the portrait hole and had everyone march their way out.

On their way down, Caroline couldn't help but ask, "What are we supposed to say? Do we even talk to them? What if they ask _us _questions?!"

Now it was Belle's turn to grin. "Relax, Care. I'll do all the talking and then we'll lead them into the Great Hall where every other student is already seated. As we reach Professor Sprout, the lady who'll be placing the Sorting Hat on their heads, we take our exit to the left and sit with the other Seventh Years that decided to come back. The end closest to the teachers is reserved for us."

Though no-one would admit it, they all relaxed at Belle's words. They really didn't know what they were going to do if they had to pep talk a bunch of students.

They finally came up to the top of a staircase where a set of tall Oak doors sat closed. Behind them, the vampires could hear the chatter of the students as they readied themselves for the new First Years to make their appearance. They stood there behind Belle as she situated herself at the edge of the top stair and soon enough, the pitter patter of footsteps could be heard. The students were led by a pale and nervous looking Ron who eagerly passed off the herd of children to Belle and her friends.

"Good luck. They're a barmy bunch." He muttered as he passed Belle and entered through a smaller door off to the side of the Oak doors.

Gulping, Belle quickly cleared her throat and addressed the First Years who were all staring up at her with nerves, their gazes occasionally flickering to the bunch behind her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Belle beamed proudly at the First Years. "The start-of-term banquet will begin in a few, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. As most of you know, the Sorting is quite important seeing as while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of you House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room." Behind Belle- Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline are trying their best not to gape at how professional she is being. "The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced brilliant witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. Now, at the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, which is supposed to be a great honor, but if you ask me, it's just a reason to celebrate and be loud while the winning House's colors are displayed during a feast." A couple kids snickered as Belle's professionalism started to slip away. "Now, we will be called when they're ready for us so before then, does anyone have any questions?"

"Are you a Professor?" A student calls out from the back. "You look quite young!"

Belle grinned. "No, I'm not a Professor. I'm actually a Seventh Year who's just escorting you lot around for now."

The kids go quiet, all of them glancing at one another and waiting to see if anyone else is going to ask a question. A little girl in the front, blonde hair braided over her should, and light blue eyes shine up at Belle. "Well are they teachers then?" Her gaze flickers to Elijah and Klaus.

Rebekah snorts at the idea of her brothers being Professors; Stefan, Belle, and Caroline hiding amused grins. "No, they're not, sweetheart." Rebekah spoke up. "We're just friends of Arabelle, here, and will be gone by tomorrow."

"Oh." The little girl averts her gaze bashfully when Klaus and Elijah grin down at her.

"Anything else?" Belle asks.

Silence falls over them yet again but a little boy shuffles forward, fear clearly emanating from him. "Did you fight for You-Know-Who?" He asks with wide eyes. "My mum and dad say that only evil witches and wizards are put into Slytherin." His eyes flicker to Belle's green tie.

The students behind him all stare up at Belle, fear slowly trickling into everyone once he said that. Belle clenches her jaw but she can't find it in herself to feel anger for the boy bringing this subject up. "No. I fought for the Light side." She tells them and almost grins when she hears a collective sigh coming from them. "I just.." She trails off, trying to find the words to say. "Oh, to hell with it." She sighs and a few kids actually snicker at her language. "To be quite frank with you lot, forget what your Mum and Dad said." She huffed, her hands on her hip. "Slytherin does not just only produce evil. Evil can come in many sizes, shapes, and forms. You-Know-Who is gone for good so it's about time your parents stop preaching about Slytherin being bad. I'm in Slytherin, do I look evil to you?" The First Years are all grinning now, shaking their heads from side to side, fighting off their laughter at how easily they ruffled her up, and Klaus snorts from behind her. Turning to face him, she glares and pokes him in his chest. "Don't start, Nik. Pranks are not considered evil. You're just old and don't know how to have fun anymore." Klaus pouts and now the children do giggle and laugh at their welcoming party.

"Belle, you're getting off topic." Caroline reminds her.

"Oh, right!" Belle turns back to the children. "Anyway, just forget anything you ever heard about the House. About how Slytherin is hated by all the other three Houses. If we want a clean slate in the Wizarding World, we need to get along. I'm in Slytherin and my best of friends are Gryffindors."

"You're friends with the lions?" One girl seems amazed at that piece of information.

"Indeed, I am." Belle tells her. "I'm sure you heard of the Weasley twins?" Shocked gasps comes from the children and Belle smirks. "They're very good friends of mine and send me some of their products whenever we talk. So if I were you, I wouldn't get on my bad side." She playfully winks at them.

The fang gang is impressed at how well Belle has treated the children, Klaus stepping forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You did well, love." He pecked the side of Belle's head.

A little girl from the back of the group gasped and then mock-gagged. "Ew. Cooties!"

Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Caroline, and Belle all grinned at her innocence. "Trust me, sweetheart. You won't be saying that in a few years."

The crowd of First Years burst into a round of giggles and Belle elbows Klaus in the ribs, shaking her head at him in a mock scolding. The door that Ron disappeared into opens and Ron peers out. "McGonagall's ready for you, Belle."

Getting herself under control, as well as the giggling mass of children, Belle buttons the top of her robes beneath her neck and gestures for the kids to follow behind her and her friends. She takes a deep breath at the Oak doors before pushing them open. Walking down the aisle with her head held high, Belle can't contain her smile when she hears Rebekah and Caroline cooing in awe at what they're seeing. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Belle led them all up there, where Professor Sprout stood next to the stool and sorting hat, and they came to a halt facing the teachers in front of them.

Now that her job was done, Belle turned to gather her friends only to see them, along with the First Years, staring upward at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Belle murmured to them. When Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline all snapped their attention back to her, she gestured to the table where the Seventh Years that had come were sitting. "Come on, I'm sure Hermione can fill you on some stuff. She knows everything about this school."

Nodding in agreement, the fang gang followed Belle to a long table where only a handful of students were sitting. Since very little Seventh Years came back, they were given half of Slytherin's table in the Great Hall since all of them were friends anyway and not many Slytherin students had returned. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, and a few others that they hadn't been introduced to, all waved as they took their seats. The Sorting took quite a while; the Original family, Stefan, and Caroline all impressed as each student was applauded when they got sorted. Slytherin ended up gaining four new students and they were quite eager to sit next to Belle.

Once every student was sorted, McGonagall took her place at the golden podium where the small statue of an owl came to life and spread it's wings upon her arrival. Headmistress McGonagall gave the normal welcoming speech that most were familiar with because of the late Headmaster Dumbledore. She talked about which floors of the castle were off limits, the appropriate time that everyone was to return to the Common Room each night, and that the Forbidden Forest was exactly as the name said- _forbidden. _She then went into a rant of her own telling the students how now was a time of coming together and moving past all the prejudice out there in the world. The new Slytherins next to Belle snickered behind their hands, since it was basically what Belle had told them earlier, and Belle had to playfully nudge them to be quiet.

As the Headmistress went quiet, the students were expecting the Feast to begin but she surprised them all by going into another speech. "As you all know," She sighed as she stared out at the mass of students. "The war last year was devastating to our world including Hogwarts where the battle took place. Those of you who fought with us know that the school was severely damaged, and at this time, I'd like to ask Mr. Niklaus Mikaelson to stand." Those who knew him stared at him wide-eyed, Belle looking to Klaus who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Clearing his throat, Klaus stood which gained everyone else' attention who didn't know where to look. As McGonagall caught his gaze, she smiled over at him. "Niklaus comes from a very _old _and _powerful _family, and it was he who donated all the money to have our school rebuilt." Belle looked up at him proudly as well as Elijah and who hadn't known that his brother had did that. Stefan, Caroline, and Rebekah looked up at him a new light. "So, please, before we eat, let's give Mr. Mikaelson a round of applause for helping our kind out in a time of need."

Applause erupted all around the room, Belle beaming proudly up at him as Klaus genuinely smiled and nodded his thanks to everyone before taking his seat again. "Did you know she was going to do that?" He muttered near Belle's ear so she could hear over the noise.

"No." Belle honestly told him. Seconds ticked by and food appeared from thin air along the length of every table. "I honestly didn't know she was going to do that."

"Well done, brother. Well done." Elijah clapped Klaus on his back before turning his attention to the expanse amount of food before him and in that moment, Klaus finally felt like they were brothers again.

Food is quickly piled onto plates and everyone enjoys the meal that the House Elves whipped up. There's a lot of chatter going on, Belle finally beckoning Hermione over after she had finished her meal so she could talk to Elijah about the magic inside Hogwarts.

When everyone is finished with their food, the leftovers disappear as well as all the cutlery and the plates and goblets. McGonagall addresses the students and states that the First Years should now be led to their House Common Room so they would not get lost. Belle stands, placing a quick peck to Klaus' lips before she gathers her small group, and leads them towards the exit.

As Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah watch the witch walk out with a smile plastered on her face, Rebekah turns her gaze to Klaus. "No matter how ancient you are, Nik, you better treat her right and marry that girl like a proper gentleman."

Klaus glares at his sister though the glare vanishes and a grin tilts his lips upward when Elijah is seen agreeing with her. "No worries, dear siblings," He tells them. "I have a feeling our future will be a magnificent one this time 'round." His attention is back on Belle's retreating form who, when she's turning the corner, she's throws a wink in his direction. "A truly magnificent one."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
